FF8 :Truly Eternal
by Azrieal-Alicia
Summary: Squinoa. FF8 with a twist. Final chapter posted. The end of the sage and a truly great story by my husband. *Chapter 16 UPDATED*
1. Stuff Dreams are made of...

********************************

Chapter 1: Stuff Dreams are made of….

********************************

All the noise was starting to get to me, so I decided to get some fresh air and headed for the balcony. I knew he would be there, ever since that day he shot himself out into space to save me. The bond between us had grown immeasurably. And now I sensed, no I felt his presence out there, waiting for me. He had become my knight, someone who I could always count on, to protect and comfort me and I hoped that he would someday love me as much as I love him.

I stood next to him and just admired his beauty as he observed the night sky. His mere presence was enough to send chills across my skin, he knew I was there but he chose to playfully ignore me.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw what he had been staring at…a shooting star. I gave him a playful smile and raised my finger mimicking what I had done that first night we met, when the heavens granted my wish and sent me the angel with the eyes like a calm blue sea. What I got in return was very unexpected, he actually smiled at me and it honestly melted my heart, never had I seen such beauty.

He took my hand and gently pulled me closer to him. His smell tugged at my senses, I could not help but fall into him. He wrapped his arm around my waist; this was something that I had been dreaming of since I first met him that night at the ball.

Then he kissed me, softly at first. Yet I could still feel him holding back, so I decided to push just slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him closer to me. He didn't resist, I could actually feel the walls that he had erected around himself all those years ago begin to fall down. He kissed me deeper; it was something that I had never felt before, like a part of my soul that had been crying out for what it had lost had finally been restored. It was right then that I knew what was happening. I had found what I had been looking for…I had found my soul mate.

It was several minutes before we parted, and I could tell that he had to force himself to slightly pull away, but he kept our lips only a few inches apart with his sweet breathe intoxicating me to the point that I thought I would faint. He stared into my eyes, it was like he was seeing right into my soul…no…he was looking right into my soul, and I into his.

"Rinny…?"

"Yes?" As much as I loved to hear his sweet, comforting voice. I was still overcome with the feeling that his sweet kiss had brought me, and I had desperately wanted to continue it.

"Umm…well…I…just wanted…to say."

I smiled at him; the look on his face as he tried to express his true feelings was so cute. "It's ok, you can tell me."

He closed his eyes, and I could tell that whatever he was going to say was extremely important. I nudged him and squeezed his hand, trying to give him strength.

"I…I love you, Rinny. I…think for some reason I have always loved you."

They were the words that I had longed to hear, with his sweet voice saying them…never did I imagine how they would truly sound until that moment. I could feel the warm tears begin to slide down my cheeks, at the sight of me crying I could feel him tense up. I pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the lips, my tears softly dripping on his face.

"I love you too…and yes I have always loved you. It's something that I can't explain…I just feel it."

He pulled me into an embrace, his strong arms around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. This was right…I have waited my whole life for this moment. I had never felt such peace and comfort like this, yes this was right.

I kept my voice low, so noone else could hear my words but him, "Come, lets go."

"Where are we going?" his voice was a whisper, but I could feel his lips against my neck and they were smiling. He knew where we were going. Sly man.

"Heaven…"

He quickly grabbed my hand and we started to leave the balcony. Suddenly I began to feel dizzy, like the entire world had decided to increase the speed of its rotation. He grabbed me as I began to stumble.

"Rinny…are you ok?"

I couldn't answer, it was all too confusing. I heard muffled screams coming from the banquet hall. I could hear my friends calling out our names; their voices were twisted and distant. I lifted my head to look at him. He was beginning to fade away, like snow that had just fallen onto still warm soil. I noticed that everyone else was also slowly disappearing. I reached out for him in desperation, our hands were still able to hold onto each other. His face showed true horror and I knew why, he was losing me and I felt the same way because I was losing him.

"God no! Rinny! It's a loop, Rinny!"

"What? No…we beat her!" Even as he was fading I could see his tears, this man who did not cry, who only showed his true emotions when I was close to him. He was crying…

"Rinny…listen to me! No matter what happens, I will find you!"

I desperately tried to cling to him, but found our grip on each other begin to dissolve. "No! Please…don't leave me. We…I just found you!"

"I will find you Rinny…Remember that! If you go there…you will find me…I promise!"

"I promise! I will be waiting…I love you…" I could feel myself begin to choke on my tears, as this man who had brought me such joy and love faded away from me. I could still hear his words.

"I love you Rinny…always."

Everything was gone…there was just black. I remember his eyes…his voice it…it silently whispers to me, even when I'm awake. Sometimes I hear it in the wind. But that's just silly…because it was only a dream.

****

"Damn…that is very romantic yet extremely sad Rinoa. How often do you have that dream?"

Rinoa raise her head to look at Sara, her best friend for so long and gave her a weak smile, "For as long as I can remember. At first it was so beautiful…he is so beautiful. But I don't remember his face really…it has gotten a little fuzzy over the years, just his eyes. Now…it is so damn sad. God, it was so real Sara. I could feel him and smell him."

Sara was sobbing. It hadn't been her intention to make her friend cry; she had just wanted to tell her dearest friend something that had been haunting Rinoa since she was a small girl.

Rinoa chewed at her lower lip. "I'm sorry Sara…I didn't mean to make you cry…"

She shook her head while trying to wipe away her tears, "No…it's ok. It was just a dream right? Anyway…are you going to that SeeD Graduation dance? I hear Seifer will be there. You ever thought about getting back together with him? He is very cute…and tall…and sexy."

Rinoa grabbed the closest pillow and tossed it at her, Sara caught it playfully and both girls laughed.

"Yes I am going, but not for the reasons you think. Seifer and I have been over for nearly a year now. I am going see the Garden headmaster…hoping that we can come to an agreement about getting the Forest Owls some help against Galbadia."

Sara's eyes grew wide with surprise, "You're going to try and recruit some SeeD's? Wow…that would help us a lot…but do we have that kind of money?"

Rinoa nodded slowly, "Somewhat…I have the trust fund my mother left me. It should be good for something."

Sara reached to the side of her chair and took her glass from the table, "But…your not going to see Seifer at all?"

Rinoa smacked her forehead with her right hand and rolled her eyes at Sara, "He wants me to watch some stupid duel tomorrow…honestly I don't think I am going to go. It just seems…so stupid."

Sara laughed, "Well said. Who's he fighting?"

Rinoa shrugged, "Don't know…feel sorry for him though…I've seen Seifer fight and he hasn't lost a duel yet."

Sara began to giggle, "Well…that's not what I heard…way I understand it is that there is one person who is just as good with that gunblade as Seifer is."

"Who?" Rinoa asked, her friend's statement had peaked her curiosity, "Seifer told me he has never lost."

Sara shook her head, "Not sure actually. Didn't get a name, supposed to be a real hottie though!"

Rinoa threw another pillow at her, this time catching her off guard. It smacked Sara in the head, causing her to spill her drink. She just stared at Rinoa for a few moments then started laughing again.

"You need help Sara." Rinoa stated between the giggles.

"Come with me to the duel Rin…never know might rekindle some sparks with Seifer, or you might even like his opponent." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

Rinoa raise her arms in surrender, "Ok, but I am _not_ getting back together with Seifer…that man actually scares me sometimes."

****

Sara pulled Rinoa by the arm, guiding her to Duel Hill. Rinoa could make out the faint sounds of metal clashing against metal. "Here we go Rinoa…oh my there's Seifer, cute as always….wait there's the other guy…wow…I think I just died and went to heaven…"

Rinoa saw her ex-boyfriend, Seifer dueling with a shorter man that looked about the same age as her. Seifer was swinging his black gunblade around nonchalantly while the other man's gunblade was silver with strange engravings that she couldn't make out entirely from her distance from the battle. But she completely understood her friend's statement. The other man was beautiful. His light brown hair flowed elegantly in the wind and thanks to the haze that hung in the air his eyes seemed to glow with a magnificent shade of blue.

_Have we met before?_ Rinoa couldn't take her eyes off him…his every motion was like beautiful poetry. He gracefully defended himself against all of Seifer's attacks, then he would follow with his own, and she noticed that it took everything Seifer had to protect himself. As the man stepped back she observed him looking in her direction and their eyes met…the man just stopped and stared at her, and for a mere moment he paid no attention to Seifer. _Oh god! He is beautiful. _

Rinoa winced as Seifer took advantage of his counterpart's sudden lack of interest and cast a Fire spell knocking the other to the ground. Rinoa thought she heard Seifer saying something, but couldn't quite make it out. A second later, Seifer slashed the boy across the face. Rinoa could feel her heart nearly brake at seeing this boy in pain, the blood from his wound that cut diagonally across his forehead dripped down his beautifully chiseled face.

Rinoa felt the overwhelming urge to run to this boys defense, but stopped herself as she witnessed him leap up from the ground with amazing speed and cut up across Seifer's face which caused the taller man to stumble backwards and then finally fall to his knees. The other boy stayed on his feet slightly longer then he too fell down. Both of the fighters were out.

"Oh shit! Rinoa you take care of Seifer, I'll see to the other one!" Sara shouted as she ran off to the scene were both men had fallen.

Rinoa wanted to ignore her friend and attend to the other man's wounds. For some unknown reason she felt herself drawn to him. She forced herself to push those feelings away and guided Seifer to the Infirmary with the assistance of some other cadets that had heard Sara's scream.

****

"Come on Rinoa…let the doctor do her job." Sara pleaded with her as she pulled Rinoa away from the Garden's front gate. Reluctantly Rinoa followed her lead back to their waiting car. Which would return them to Balamb Town.

"You didn't happen to catch the name of Seifer's opponent did ya Sara?" Rinoa asked as she wearily looked out the car window.

Sara smiled and tossed her friend a sideways glance, "Nope. Sure didn't Rin. Why you like him?"

_He was like a dream. _Letting out a small laugh, Rinoa playfully slapped her friend in the arm, "No…I don't know…well…what did you think of him?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "He was very handsome…and those eyes, did you those? Oh my."

The last comment brought a smile to Rinoa's face, "Yes I did…a woman could drown in those eyes." _Why do I feel like I know him? _

Sara nudged Rinoa in the arm, "Uh Oh…Rinoa, I am beginning to think that you're sweet on that boy, and you've never even officially met him."

Rinoa blushed, "Your thinking too much into it Sara…this kind of thing happens to people everyday…you see someone and it's like _wow_ but then you move on. It's no biggie."

Sara munched on her candy bar, "Yeah, no biggie. Right."

Rinoa detected the sarcasm, "Ok…enough about this. Lets get back to the hotel. The Meeting with Cid is tomorrow night."

"Maybe you will run into the mystery man…hmm?" Sara added.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Doubtful…he's probably not even a SeeD."_ I have more important things to concern myself with then some boy._

****

"Come on, Squall. We're gonna be late!" Zell shouted as he ran down the hall.

"Whatever." Squall replied under his breath, "Don't even know why I'm going to this stupid dance."

"Because you passed your exams Squall," the voice behind him said. "Looking good tonight, don't go breaking any hearts ok?"

"Quistis…how many times have I told you _not_ to sneak up on me?" demanded Squall.

Quistis held her hand up to her mouth and giggled, "I'm sorry Squall. Come on, let's get this over with."

Squall rolled his eyes and let Quistis drag him down to the banquet hall.

Quistis went her separate way and left Squall alone to fend for himself. _God, I hate this._ Slowly and reluctantly Squall pushed open the double doors and without even stopping to admire the decorations walked briskly to the most secluded area of the massive room.

He leaned against the wall, and grabbed a glass of wine from a passing server. _Great. Why did I take this? I don't even like wine! _

***

Rinoa stood quietly outside the banquet room, trying to gather the strength to enter. She knew that Headmaster Cid would be in there somewhere; she just had to find him._ Ok, I can do this. I'm a big girl now. _

She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open and slowly walked through. The majesty of it all engulfed her; the walls were an immaculate display of pastels and the lights made everything look like it was covered in crystals. The music danced through her head and she suddenly felt the urge to dance. She stopped at the center of the banquet room watching the couples twist with each other underneath the midnight sky. It was so lovely it brought tears to her eyes.

She quickly looked up into the night sky; there before her eyes a shooting star appeared._ Talk about déjà vu. Maybe I should wish for something? Hmm…how about…yeah…to my dreaming knight I wish that you keep your promise and find me. _Rinoa suddenly felt someone looking at her; she turned her head to the right and saw him._ Oh my god…it's him. He is even more beautiful up close. Those eyes…_ For some unknown reason, Rinoa found herself pointing up to where the shooting star had streaked across the sky. He cocked his head slightly, but continued to stare at her. _Ok, maybe I should go introduce myself. What could it hurt?_ She straightened her dress and casually walked over to him, as the young man averted his eyes from her._ Oh, how cute! _

As she got closer to him she noticed how truly beautiful this man was. It took her breath away; he was a fantasy that little girls dreamed about, a knight in shinning armor._ Why does he look so depressed? Those eyes…they…wow… _

"You're the cutest guy here. Dance with me?" she asked him.

The man once again looked down at his feet, slightly blushing._ Did I…embarrass him? I can do this! _

Regaining her composure she smiled again, "Let me guess…you only dance with someone you like right?"

He shrugged at her, trying to look disinterested in her proposal.

Rinoa bit on her lower lip trying to look cute, "Okay then…look into my eyes." She gently touched his chin lifting his head so she could look into his eyes._ God! Why do I feel so strange? I have never seen such beautiful eyes… _

Holding her smile in place, she wiggled her fingers in front of his face, "You-are-going-to-like-me…You-are-going-to-like-me…"

She resisted the urge to giggle at how she silly she must look to him right now, "Did it work?"

"I can't dance." He responded.

_Such a sweet voice._ She let out a soft laugh, "So you can talk? Come on, you will do fine…"

Ignoring his silent pleas, she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

She began to move her feet to the beat of the music. Her feet knew the dance and immediately went into their ardent corporeal movement. He fell into her as she began to lose herself in the dance. _Damn I am an idiot! He told me he couldn't dance…he must really hate me now… _

"I'm sorry…please, lets try again." She smiled up at him, momentarily losing herself in his eyes.

She began to take him through the steps slowly, trying to give him some confidence.

Then unexpectedly her attention was drawn elsewhere as they collapsed into another couple. The man glared at her. Rinoa felt her partner flinch slightly with embarrassment. She rudely stuck her tongue out at the couple and turned back to her partner and gave him another smile. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

He was silent for a moment, and then he suddenly swung around in a perfect spin._ Whoa!_ She laughed softly, only allowing him to hear it. He pulled her back to him, his strong arms holding her close. Rinoa felt his touch on her bare shoulders, his sweet scent enticed her._ Am I getting dizzy? _

He whispered softly in her ear, "Ready?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes...please."

He spun her out and let go of her hand. She raised her arms and slid in back of him, appearing on his other side to take his hand again and went into a slant. The world vanished before her eyes; it was only the two of them._ He lied! He can definitely dance!_

They were one soul moving across the dance floor, nothing else mattered at that one moment. All her fears and all her insecurities faded away, just because of his mere presence.

However reality is cruel, as the firework display woke Rinoa from her fantasy. They both halted in their dance, he was looking up at the fireworks. She watched him as he stared up at the night sky and she noticed that he was actually smiling. He brought his beautiful eyes back down to look at her._ Why am I trembling? I barely know this man… Why does he look so familiar?_

Suddenly Rinoa catches the sight of the headmaster near the refreshments. _This is going to suck…_Trying to find her voice; she looked up one more time into his eyes. Etching the beauty into her mind. Gently and reluctantly, she pulled away from the young man. She was surprised to see that his expression was one of loss, he was sad to see her leave._ I think I am going to regret doing this for a long time._ She squeezed his hand one last time and walked off to meet with the headmaster.

"I know you…" it was a whisper that only she could hear and the words it spoke caused her to stop and quickly turn to face him again, only to see that he was no longer there.


	2. Resistance

********************

Chapter 2: Resistance

********************

Rinoa opened the door to the hotel room she shared with Sara. She found her friend sitting across the bed watching TV and eating some popcorn. Sara nonchalantly waved at Rinoa as she closed the door behind her and tossed her purse on the dresser and kicked her shoes off.

"Well…how did it go? Are they going to give us some SeeD's?" Sara asked without taking her eyes of the television.

"Yes they are…Headmaster Cid Kramer agreed to send us 3 SeeD officers." Rinoa replied, her face was flushed.

"That's great….Rinoa are you ok? You look kind of dizzy." Sara asked as she left her place on the bed.

Rinoa shook her head and sat at the edge of the bed, "No, I'm fine Sara, thanks. It was just a very strange evening…"

"Huh?" Sara asked in confusion. "Rinoa why are you blushing? Did you meet someone?"

Rinoa smiled at her friend and nodded, "It…was him. The man from the duel, I…we actually danced." Rinoa could feel her heart begin to beat faster just talking about him.

Sara began to giggle, "How does he look up close?"

Rinoa covered her face with her hands and fell back onto the bed, "I can honestly say that he was _the_ most beautiful thing I have ever seen…he looked at me with those eyes, we were so close…ughhh….I think I melted right into his arms." Rinoa sat back up and crossed her legs. "First he tried acting like he couldn't dance, then just when I thought he was going to walk away. WHAM! He spins me perfectly and then the next thing I know I'm lost in those eyes."

"Did you get his name?" Sara asked.

Rinoa made a frown and dropped her head, "No…and you should have seen his face when I walked away from him to talk with the headmaster…I will never forget that look…"

Sara grabbed a tissue as she saw her friend begin to cry, "It's ok Rin, it was just one dance."

Rinoa gave her a weak smile, "Yeah…just one dance…" _Then why does it hurt so much?_

****

_Who the hell was she? It's like…I knew her from somewhere…No, I'm just crazy…_

Squall stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he lowered his brow to get a better look at the scar that now ran diagonally from his forehead to the bridge of his nose. . _She was beautiful though…almost angelic. What am I thinking? I will never see her again so why even think about it? _

"GAH!" Squall yelled in frustration.

"Yo man, you ok?" Zell Dincht's voice sang through from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Zell? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Squall demanded.

"Oh…sorry man, we have a mission. We all need to meet down at the front gate for our orders." Zell said.

"…Whatever." Squall responded. "Okay…I'll be there shortly."

Squall finished washing his face, packed his equipment up and then headed out into the hall towards the Garden's front gate.

****

_If go there...you will find me...I promise!_

"Oh God!" Rinoa screamed as she sat up quickly in her bed. Her flannel pajama top was soaked through with tears and sweat. She looked around her lushly decorated bedroom. The soft pink paint that covered her walls always seemed to remind Rinoa of her mother, and that always made her want to cry. 

_What is wrong with me? This is becoming unbearable...I feel like I'm dying inside..._

"Princess?"

Quickly wiping her tears away, Rinoa motioned for her friend to come in, "What is it Watts?"

Watts skin grew pale at having to see his dear friend in this condition but he decided to not to say anything as it usually leads to an argument, "The SeeD's, they will be here within the hour."

_Finally! Some good news!_

She gave her a friend a comforting smile, "Thank you, Watts..."

"Right...Why don't you clean up and try to get some more rest before they get here? I promise that I wont make too much noise while trying to wake you."

"Thanks again, Watts.."

The young man nodded and left the room, leaving Rinoa to ponder another set of dreams. She laid her head back down and swiftly feel into a deep slumber.

****

The darkness engulfed her only to be replaced by a scene of absolute beauty. She could hear waves crashing against rocks far off in the distance and she found herself standing in the middle of a flower field. The wind blew gently against her skin raising the light hairs on her arms. _So beautiful...Why am I seeing this though?_

_"I'll be waiting...here...for you...I promise..."_

"Hello...?" she whispered.

_"Right here Rinny..."_

Rinoa spun around to face the owner of the voice. She was greeted by a man silhouetted against the sun. She reached her hand out hesitantly, "Who are you? Why are you haunting my dreams?" her voice cracked with fear.

_"Not yet...Soon I will find you...again. Remember Rinny, although I will probably never show it or say it...I love you..._

As his appearance started to fade Rinoa lunged for him and the man caught her up in his arms, "Please...who are you?" she pleaded.

_"I am forever your knight...never forget what I said...no matter how I act or what I say...I love you...always..."_

He kissed her forehead gently before his form faded with the blowing wind.

"No...please come back...don't leave me..." she couldn't stop the tears the flowed gently down her cheeks.

****

Squall and his companions stepped out of the train and on to the streets of Timber.

The city was extremely old fashioned. It was as if they didn't know anything about new technology. One of the only luxuries they seemed to have were mass amounts of trains. Timber was the capital of train transportation for this continent anyway.

Zell and Selphie followed behind him, taking in the sites of this quite little town.

"Yo! Check that out!" Zell exclaimed as he pointed to a model train display that sat in a shop window.

Squall placed his hand on his forehead, "Oh...my...god. Zell what are you...like 12?"

Zell gave his commander a confused look, "Was that a joke, Squall? 'Cuz you like never make jokes man...that's just not natural."

Squall retained his expressionless face, "...Whatever. Come on I think I see our contact."

Selphie skipped along beside them as the two boys walked to meet their contact.

The contact was very young, no more then 16. He approached the young SeeD's cautiously then said, "Boy the forests of Timber sure have changed."

"But the owls are still around," Squall stated the password._ That has got to be the dumbest password ever....Sometimes I really think Cid is an idiot...gah!_

The guy seemed to light up. "This way, sir! Please follow me, sir!" he spilled and dashed down the street.

****

"Um, Squall, could you go get the princess for us?" Rinoa could make out the faint voices as she lingered in her half sleep._ Squall? Pretty name..._

"Is this what we're here for?!" the other man shouted, "To run errands for you?!" _Eww...he sounds mean..._

"No, no, it's just that…Please don't be mad." _Silly zone...I know why you don't want to come back here...Send this Squall...I won't bite him...too much_

This is the last time for this sort of thing, got it?" _Hmmm...familiar voice as well...although he sounds like he needs to take a chill pill..._

**CLUNK! CLUNK!**_ Ohhh...here he comes, damn he is loud..._

Rinoa groggily pushed herself up off the bed as the man walked into her room, and their eyes met._ Oh my..._

"Hey, I know you! Your from the party! Your a SeeD?" she asked, her cheeks red as an apple.

Acting on impulse Rinoa jumped from her bed and onto him. She held her hands onto his shoulders and he spun from imbalance. Squall grabbed her by the waist and put her down. _She sure is spunky..._

"Oh sorry," she apologized. 

_No, please anytime...God! What am I saying! _"Umm...it's okay...just umm...never mind." he tried to hide the redness that was appearing in his face.

"I'm just so happy that SeeD is here," she explained, "I've been sending in requests forever. I didn't think they'd help such a puny group like us. I'm glad I talked to the headmaster directly."

"Oh, so that's why you were at the party." he asked with a frown.

She nodded, "You know Seifer?" _Nice Rinoa...stupid question...of course he knows him..._

Squall brought his hand up and traced his finger across the scar that he wore. _Yeah...you could say that..._

"He's the guy who introduced me to Headmaster Cid. The headmaster is such a nice man. I think talking to him got him to better understand our situation."

Rinoa then gracefully walked to the mirror and began brushing her raven colored locks. He watched her stroke each clump of that beautiful silky hair. _Wouldn't mind being that brush right about now...GAH! Stop it! _Squall slapped his forehead with his hand and closes his eyes trying to force those thoughts from his mind.

Seeing his unusual expression in the mirror, she turned back to him, _I have to stop drooling over him...It can't be healthy..._

"My name's Squall; there are 2 others with me." he suddenly spoke up

"Is 'he' here?" she inquired.

"He?" Squall's face remained blank of emotion.

"You know Seifer?," she asked with a hesitant look in her eyes.

Squall let a slight smirk creep onto his face and shook his head. "He's not a SeeD."

She nodded then noticed the scar that he was inadvertently pointing too earlier, "He did that...?" 

She stepped closer, slowly and with hesitation...she stood in front of him and gently traced the outline of his scar, "Did it hurt?"

"You saw it happen...What do you think?" he asked trying to ignore the unusual but familiar sensation her touch was bringing him.

She turned away, blushing. "You...you saw me?"

"...Yes." _And I nearly got killed for it..._

She spun around quickly and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry...my name is Rinoa."

_Rinoa? Pretty name..._

Squall was snapped out of reverie when Rinoa nudged him, "...Sorry...Rinoa, it's a pretty name. Very nice to meet you Rinoa."

She smiled at him, "Thank you...Squall...that's like a gentle storm isn't it?" _Like those eyes..._

Now it was Squall's turn to blush when he noticed her staring intently into his eyes, "Ahh...yeah something like that...well if your ready...?" 

She gave him an enthusiastic nod, "Yes...please." 

**** 

"Okay," Rinoa began as she looked at the people gathered in the Forest Owls briefing room before her eyes finally fell on to Squall. "In three hours we are going to attempt to kidnap the President of Galbadia. We will board his train as it comes through here, he has some bogus charity function to attend tonight." 

She pointed to the model train set in the center of the room. She motioned for Watts to start the toy, and the train began moving along the toy track. "This is our train, when the two trains meet at this junction we will board the Presidents train. There will only be 4 guards in total, the president does not like a large entourage."

The group watched as the two toy trains ran along side each other, "At the junction we will board his car and detach it from the rest of his train...once that is completed our train will move in behind and grab onto his car and we go off into the sunset..." she raised her arm into the air like she was soaring like a bird.

Squall shook his head at her actions, _Oh boy...she's pretty and smart...but whoa...might not be playing with a full deck..._

Rinoa switched the trains off and turned back to them, "Are there any questions?"

A few moments of silence answered her question, "Okay then. Out back here we have a small open field. If you wish to warm up or relax you can do so there. I myself need to grab a bite to eat because I m really hungry right now."

She started to head for the door when Zell grabbed her arm, "Do...umm...do you have hotdogs?" he asked.

Rinoa flashed him a smile, "Yes we do Zell...we have a lot...they are popular around here."

Zell punched the air and laughed, "Yes! I could eat a dozen of them...damn I'm hungry..."

Squall raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "Twelve hotdogs? How many stomachs do you have Zell?"

Rinoa and Selphie burst out laughing at the comment. Zell's face turned red and spun to face his commander, "Two jokes in one day Squall? Dude that has to be like a record or something!"

Squall gave him a simple shrug, "...Whatever.. I'm going out back, you guys get something to eat...and please do not sneak up on me, you might accidentally get a gunblade upside your head..."

Squall turned and walked out of the room leaving the others standing there with there mouths open and in silence, Selphie was the first to speak. "Three jokes...that's just not...right."

Rinoa gave her a confused look, "Why is that not right? He seems ok to me..."

Selphie and Zell snickered. Zell placed his hand on Rinoa's shoulder trying to fight back tears, "Trust us Rinoa...he is the coldest fish in the sea, but right now...he seems pretty relaxed. I haven't seen him like this since after the dance."

Rinoa raised her eyebrows at the last comment, "What happened at the dance?"

A worried expression suddenly washed over Zell's face, "Well...uhh...he kind of let it slip that well, he danced with this girl...ahh it's nothing. It was just the first time that I had ever heard him crack a joke. Was actually kind of refreshing. Anyways...I'm going to eat!"

Zell trotted out of the room and into the hall looking for the kitchen. Selphie walked up to Rinoa and nudged her in the arm, Rinoa turned to the smaller woman, her expression a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. "Yes?"

Selphie looked up at her and gave her a wink, "I recognize you... I am thinking that he told you he couldn't dance...hehehe."

Rinoa's face turned red, "Oh...uhh...yeah actually he did. But...hmmm oh well." _Was he talking to Zell about me at the dance? This is unreal!_

"Hey Rinoa," Selphie asked. "You want to watch him work out?"

Rinoa turned and noticed that Selphie was no longer standing beside her, but was on the other side of the room staring out the window. "Watch Squall you mean?" she asked.

Selphie waved her over, "Don't worry...all the girls watch him...Seifer and him are the best looking guys in Garden. Squall just has that dark and mysterious quality that makes all the women giddy. Come on, as long as he doesn't see us he wont bite our heads off."

A slight smile appeared on Rinoa's lips as she walked to stand next to Selphie. She gazed out the window saw Squall practicing with his gunblade, gone was the fur collared leather jacket and white t-shirt that he was wearing only moments earlier. Now he stood there with his back to them wearing nothing but his leather pants. Rinoa quietly admired his finely contoured muscles as he swung the gunblade out and around gracefully.

"Well...that's new...Never seen him with his shirt off before." Selphie commented.

Rinoa chewed on her lower lip trying to fight back the smile that was beginning to form, "Oh...my..." _Am I drooling? What the hell is wrong with me? I don't do this!_

Selphie elbowed her gently in the side, "You said it sister."

Rinoa noticed the glare that reflected off his chest whenever the sun beamed down on it, "What's that he's wearing around his neck?"

Selphie squinted, "Oh...well...that is a lion's head chain...rumor has it that is based on the legendary Guardian Force, Griever. Supposedly it was once a very powerful GF. I've known Squall for about a couple years now, always quiet and not much of a people person. The younger cadets have always admired him for his strength and seemingly endless courage. So some of the younger cadets tagged him with the nickname of 'Lionheart'. Something to do with his last name sounding like it or whatever." She turned to face Rinoa who was still entranced by the young man outside, "I will tell you this though. He has earned that nickname in my eyes, during the Field Exam he pulled my little butt out of the fire a few times. When I was injured he stood right by my side and fought off a Galbadian war machine that would have killed me if he wasn't there protecting me."

She let out a soft giggle, "Of course he will never admit it but...when I told him thank you, he simply said 'whatever', then his face turned bright red like he was embarrassed about being appreciated. He's a very strange guy."

Quietly, Selphie walked away and out of the room to find something to eat, leaving Rinoa alone to admire the vision before her._ He's very sexy... Love that hair too, how it comes down over his eyes...and those eyes...Never seen anything so beautiful. Seifer has nice eyes...but these...they hide so much, yet reveal nearly everything. _Rinoa was snapped out of her reverie when she noticed that Squall had stopped his routine and was now staring back at her._ Oh no...yes...this is embarrassing..._

Rinoa felt her checks flush and she quickly looked down at her feet. After a few moments she gazed back up to see him still staring at her. His lips parted in a tiny smile and one of his eyebrows raised. She flashed him a mischievous grin and backed away from the window, letting him continue his practice in peace.

****

The four of them, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, and Squall crouched on the top of the boxcar. The wind was blasting by them and Squall knew that if he stood up he would be blown off.. Off to their sides were the famous Timber Woods, the lush green seemed to go forever. Squall looked straight ahead and noticed that they were quickly coming up on the presidents train, he could feel the undeniable rush of adrenaline shoot through him as the anticipation of having to jump to the moving train drew closer. He looked back and saw Rinoa close to him, she beamed a smile at him and winked. Squall raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head then stood up slightly as the trains moved along side each other.

"Zell...Selphie, Go!" he shouted, praying his voice could be heard over the two monstrous machines that roared down the tracks. On his word they both jumped, clearing the distance easily. Squall glanced to his side where Rinoa stood, he could tell that she was a bit scared but she did a good job of fighting through it.

He gave her a blank smirk, "Your turn 'princess'..."

She gave him an agitated look, "Oh no...please after you.."

Squall shrugged then turned and leaped the gap landing solidly on the other train. He spun back and noticed the look of fear that was growing in Rinoa's eyes. _Shit! She's starting to freak! _He reached his hand out to her, "Come on...you can do it. I wont let you fall...I promise."

Rinoa locked eyes with him, his last comment striking something deep within her core. She gave him a strong smile and nodded. Then she jumped, and Rinoa immediately realized that she would not clear the distance but before she could even let out a scream Squall had her hand as she dangled off the side of the car. He quickly pulled her up and they fell back with her on top of him. Her arms draped around him and her face in his neck.

He could feel her hot breath on his skin and for some reason he found himself putting his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. She didn't pull away, she only clung to him. She raised her head even to his, their mouths mere centimeters apart, her breath mingling with his. 

Her pink lips parted in a smile, "Thanks..."_ God! Should I kiss him? I want to...I'll let him decide..._

_Fight it Squall! Don't do it! Do not kiss her! _Fighting off his urges he merely nodded and whispered, "Anytime 'princess'."

Her smile grew wider and she winked at him, "Come on...I think your friends are waiting for us." 

Reluctantly, Rinoa pushed herself off him and crawled to meet with the others who were ahead of them. Selphie grabbed her by the arm and lead her along the roof of the car until they came to the hatch.

"I saw that..." she said suddenly as she attempted to open the hatch, "You guys almost kissed..."

Rinoa blushed and turned her face away, "No we didn't...he just saved my life and I was thanking him."

Selphie nodded but was nonetheless unconvinced, "Yeah, ok. Well, get used to that. Because if we are gonna be on this mission for awhile, he might end up saving your life again. Next time kiss him." She gave Rinoa a wink then disappeared down the opened hatch.

Rinoa stood there dumbfounded. _I am such a bad liar!_

"You going down or what?" Squall asked from behind her.

She spun around to see him smirking at her, "Umm...yes sorry."

Still blushing she grabbed hold of the handle on the hatch and lowered herself down. Shaking his head, Squall followed down after her. _Gonna be one of those days..._

****

Zell met Rinoa and Squall at the junction switch, "Squall...we got a problem here man." He pointed to the connected car.

Squall looked in the direction that Zell was pointing. To see 4 Galbadian guards standing by the control switch that would disconnect the presidents car from the rest of the train.

"Shit..." mumbled Squall. "Okay, looks like we are gonna have to take them down. Rinoa your with me, Zell and Selphie you guys know what to do."

Zell and Selphie nodded and slowly snuck their way into the car. Squall turned to Rinoa and grabbed her hand, "Do you know how to use a Guardian Force?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes...I have read some books on them, but I don't have any Junctioned."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about that you can have mine. It's Shiva...she can be a little overbearing at times but since your female she should be much faster summon then usual."

"Okay...but wont that leave you without a GF?" she asked him her voice full of concern.

He nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry about me...ok, clear your mind of all thoughts."

Squall took his gloves off and placed his hands over hers and began to concentrate. Suddenly a dim white ball of energy disconnected itself from him and joined with Rinoa.

Her eyes snapped open, "Wow...that's quite a rush."

He smirked at her, "Yeah, you get used to it after awhile. When you want to call her just mentally say her name with your mind. But, only use her if you need to. Otherwise...stay close to me..."_ Gah! What the hell am I saying? Look at me Mr. Hero...I am such an idiot..._

Rinoa suddenly blushed as he said those words, "What ever you say 'Lionheart'." She tried to restrain her giggle but failed.

Squall scowled at her, "What did...how did...whatever...come on.." With that said he grabbed her hand and she willingly followed him into the train car. 

****

Squall observed the two closest guards. Both were of medium height and build and each were armed with swords.He silently signaled to Zell, telling him and Selphie to take out the other two guards.

Squall turned his head to Rinoa and whispered, "Okay...remember to stay close me, but not too close...don't want to -"

"Accidentally smack me in the head with your gunblade." she finished for him. "I hear you...lead on."

He nodded and took a deep breath. He jumped up from his position and charged the two guards, who in turn were completely taken by surprise. One of them dropped his sword and nearly bowled over the other in fear. The guard who kept his composure pushed his comrade off him and charged at Squall with his sword held high.

Squall feinted an attack high then slid to the right and brought his gunblade out across the guards midsection, nearly slicing him in two. The guard doubled over, blood spilling from the gash in his stomach, he fell to his knees and tried to get back up only to be slashed across the back of the head by Rinoa's Pinwheel that was attached to her arm. He fell forward, dead before he hit the floor.

Squall raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled at his surprised expression, "Hey... I'm a big girl.."

He let a faint smile creep onto his lips, "So you are...whoa move!" he shouted as he yanked her away from the other guard that had come up behind her. The second guard brought his sword down only to be parried by Squall's gunblade, she watched as Squall casually parried each of the guards attacks and then smiled when she realized that Squall was actually toying with the guard. _That's almost funny...and to think his friends said he had no sense of humor..._

Squall arced his gunblade up and parried the attack as the guard tried to come across to slash at his shoulders, sparks ignited outward as the two blades clashed. He dragged his gunblade down across the other causing even more sparks to fly around them. When he reached the tip of the guards sword he swung the gunblade back across him slashing the guard across the neck and separating his head from his shoulders. The guards headless body toppled to the ground.

"Ewww..." Rinoa gasped as she held her hand up to her mouth.

"Come on." Squall growled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

The train jerked sending the two stumbling into the wall. Rinoa slammed into his chest knocking the air out of him.. "Oh shit...I'm sorry. Are you ok?" her voice was soft and nearly a whisper.

He let out a low chuckle, "I don't think I meant stay 'this' close to me."

She pinched his side playfully and whispered to him softly, "Silly...you are ok right?" 

He nodded, "Yeah...come on. The train jerking like that must mean that Zell and Selphie took care of detaching the presidents car."

****

"Everyone ready?" Rinoa asked to the others as they stood outside the door to the Presidents car. "Okay, let me talk to him and see if we can come to a 'peaceful' understanding. If not we will use force if necessary, ok?"

Squall nodded, "Your the boss, 'princess'."_ Wonder if that is annoying her yet?_

Rinoa gave him a face, "You are so funny...'Lionheart'." _He's so cute when tries to be funny...but why does he still look so depressed?_

Selphie held her hand to her mouth trying to suppress a giggle which suddenly ended when Squall gave her a stern look.

"Okay then...lets go." Rinoa stated as she opened the door.

They entered the presidents private car, which was decorated with lush green carpeting. The walls were painted emerald green and hide speckled highlights which shined and sparkled like diamonds in the light. Squall looked around intently and realized that the president was no where to be found.

"What the hell?" Zell exclaimed while throwing his arms up in the air.

Squall raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm...you smell that?"

Rinoa began sniffing, "Yeah...smells like burning oil...."

Suddenly the floor of the car slid open with a loud hissing noise. Squall put his arm in front of Rinoa slowly pushing her back towards the door. When the floor finished sliding open a large creature emerged from the bottom, it resembled some sort of mutated mummy.

"Oh god! That thing is freaking ugly!" Selphie screeched.

"Don't worry about it's appearance Selphie...just take it down!" Squall hollered as he charged at the beast with his gunblade held high.

The creature grinned evilly at him and with one swift motion swatted him away, sending Squall flying back into the wall hard. Rinoa screamed as she watched Squall bounce off the wall and slide to the floor. Selphie lifted her arm and cast a Fire spell at the monster, the flame burnt away layers of flesh but didn't stop it from charging. It's hand morphed into long organic blade and started swiping left and right, Zell and Selphie quickly jumped out the way to avoid his attack. It kept coming forward, towards Rinoa who was backed against the wall.

_Oh damn...No way out..._ Rinoa shut her eyes and raised her arms over her face protectively. She heard the swipe of the monsters blade but then heard it connect with something metallic. Rinoa opened her eyes to see Squall standing in front of her holding back the monster with his gunblade._ Thank you, Squall..._

"Go!" he shouted. "Zell...little help here man!"

"Got your back bro!" Zell replied as he kicked the beast in the back, causing it to lurch forward. It swung it's other arm around to swipe Zell away, the young SeeD tried to dodge but has he jumped away the creatures huge arm caught him in the side of the head, sending him tumbling to the side and into the wall.

Squall pushed back the monster trying to get as much space between it and Rinoa, he released his hold and spun to the left bringing his gunblade down into the beasts shoulder and simultaneously squeezing the gunblades trigger. It roared back in pain as the hollow tipped-titanium shell ripped through it's chest and blew a large hole out it's back. The beast swung it's arm back and around slashing across Squall's chest, which caused him to drop to his knees with blood spilling form his wound.

Rinoa screamed, "Squall! No!" _No don't die! Please!_

Squall tried to get back on his feet but the pain was too excruciating, the monster hit him with it's other arm, sending Squall soaring backwards into the wall once again. Rinoa rushed to his side, the sight of his blood causing her to cry out. She lifted his head and placed it gently onto her lap.

_Breathe! Damnit! Please Breathe!_

Squall coughed and opened his eyes. _Thank you!_ "Squall how can I help you?" she pleaded with hot tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

He met her eyes, "Regen spell...cast it on me."

She nodded while trying to wipe away the tears. She raised her arm and Squall found himself surrounded by a dull blue aura, the pain subsided a little and his wound began to heal.

Feeling his strength return to he slowly got back to his feet with Rinoa helping him. "Ok...thanks..." he whispered to her. "Now...stand back. Don't get in the way of my limit break..."

She reluctantly released him and went back to the wall where Zell was laying unconscious. She quickly began to cast a Regen spell on him as well.

"Selphie, stand back...I'm at my limit!" Squall shouted. The young girl complied and pulled off her attack on the beast, which caused it to turn and face Squall.

Squall dragged his gunblade at his side, gathering all the strength within him he called upon the mystical energy that defined a Limit Break. Rinoa shielded her eyes from the yellow light that engulfed Squall as he achieved his Limit Break. She could see his sapphire eyes suddenly burst with energy and he held his gunblade horizontal to his body. He dashed towards the beast, his gunblade swinging back. She saw him mercilessly slash it multiple times and a deafening boom could be heard with each slice as he pulled the trigger on his gunblade. The beast stumbled backwards, black blood pouring out from the multiple wounds that Squall had inflicted upon it. Squall jumped back and hung his gunblade at his side preparing for his finishing attack.

He charged at the monster with the tip of his gunblade skidding along the floor bringing up a shower of sparks, he brought his gunblade up and out slicing the creature in half, which followed by a small explosion from the Fira spell Junctioned to his weapon. The creature fell back to the floor dead. Squall stood there a moment staggering, then turned back to face the others who were staring at him with their mouths wide open and confused looks on their face.

"Wow..." Rinoa whispered with her eyes wide.

"Umm...you ok Squall?" Zell asked as he slowly walked forward.

"...Whatever." Squall mumbled then fell to his knees his eyes fluttered then his world became engulfed in darkness.

"Squall!?" Rinoa cried as she ran to his prone body.

"Come on, lets get him back to your base Rinoa." Zell said as he lifted Squall up and over his shoulders.

Rinoa bent down and picked up Squall's gunblade and followed after Zell and Selphie. _Please be ok..._


	3. Reflections

*Disclaimer*

I don't own any of these characters! Squaresoft does! So don't even try to sue my ass, cuz I got no money!

*********************

Chapter 3: Reflections

*********************

_"Squall...can you hear me?"_

"...Huh? Who said that?"

_"You must listen to what I have to say Squall...your future depends on it."_

"What? Who are you? Why is it so dark?"

_"Please listen to me Squall...what I have to say is very important..."_

"I'm listening...but who the hell are you?!"

_"...My name is Raine...I am your mother Squall..."_

"What?! No! That...can't be...my mother is d-"

_"Dead? Yes Squall...I am dead..."_

"Then how are you talking to me? Am I dead as well?"

_"No my dear...you aren't dead...but soon you will awaken...and I'm not sure if I will be able to speak to you again...please listen..."_

"How? Mother...Why did you leave me?"

_"Shhh...I had no choice Squall...and for that I am eternally sorry... You must stop this tragedy from repeating itself Squall..."_

"What are you talking about? What tragedy?"

_"The past has been changed...this is not what was supposed to happen...please you must stop them Squall...you are the only one who can..."_

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

_"I cannot say too much Squall...but these words you must always remember...Stop them Squall...stop the tragedy before it begins again..."_

"How do I do that? Mother? How?"

_"You will find a way...Squall...keep her close to you...always...it is different this time...anything could happen..."_

"What? Keep who close to me? What could happen?!"

_"You share a soul with her...you are as one...reflect on that..."_

"Who is she?!"

_"Be brave Squall...protect your love...and remember that I will always love you and I always be with you..."_

"Mother?! Please...don't leave me again! PLEASE!"

****

Rinoa sat on the bed with her back against the wall holding Squall in her lap, softly rocking him back and forth. He had been unconscious for nearly a day and it was beginning to worry her. She tentatively ran her delicate fingers through his hair._ Please wake up...I need to know if you feel the same way I do...I need to know that I'm not crazy..._

"Squall..." she whispered softly, her eyes welling up with tears.

"....Rinny..." he mumbled.

"What? What did you call me?" she asked trying to choke back her tears.

The world came back to him. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright haze that now blinded him. When his eyes finally began to focus his first sight was a pair of tear swollen brown eyes that melted his cold heart. _What is she doing? Has she been holding me like this the whole time?_

"Rinoa...?" his voice cracked from lack of moisture. 

"I'm here Squall...how are you feeling?" she asked as she brushed the hair from his eyes.

"I feel like shit...is.. is everyone ok?" he asked as he tried to push himself up.

"Yes...your friends are fine. They are out in the living area trying to contact your Garden." She answered as she reluctantly let him pull away from her.

"I...had the strangest dream...umm...never mind." He shut himself up before he said anything else.

"No...please tell me...I'm a good listener." she asked him softly.

Squall faced the woman and looked directly into her deep brown eyes that hypnotized him and made him forget all the troubles of his life. For some reason he felt like he could talk to her, let everything out knowing that she would make all the pain and suffering that he has endured in his life melt away like snow during the first spring thaw.

He let out a soft sigh, "Well...I dreamt...about my mother..." _I am so going to regret this..._

She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him gently, "What's wrong with that? I would love to have dreams about my mother."

"My mother has been dead since my birth...I never knew her...but...she was saying unusual things to me...I don't know...maybe I'm just crazy." he trailed off not wanting to say anything else.

Rinoa gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Squall can I tell you something?"

He pushed himself back against the wall to sit next to her, then leaned his head back, "I guess...if you want to." _Ugh...she's gonna get all emotional I can just tell..._

She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down so that she was facing his direction, "I...have been having weird dreams also. I can't explain them at all. I wont go into too much detail because I'm sure that you don't want to hear about my fantasies..." 

He grunted, "Sorry, not too good with fantasies..." _I've got a few involving you though...ACK! Stop it!_

She giggled, "Well...there is something I want to ask you...it's about the dance...When I left you to meet the headmaster...you said something...it was like a whisper but I heard it. Do you remember what it was?"

He gave a sideways glance, then covered his face with his hand. "You...heard that?"

She leaned in closer to him, "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but there is just something about you that seems so familiar to me, please answer my question..."

He frowned then whispered, "I said...I know...you..." _Why am I telling her this shit? I am an idiot! First rule Squall...NEVER get attached! Dumbass!_

Rinoa jumped off the bed and started dancing, "I knew it! I knew I wasn't hearing things!" 

Squall stared at her and shook his head, "You get excited easily...you know that?"

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a teasing smile, "And you Mr. Leonhart are a 'cold fish'."

Seeing her smile at him like that suddenly brought a surge of emotions to the surface. He wanted to take her in his arms and lay her down on the bed and smother her with affection. To hold on to her and never let her go, he felt the need to protect her from this cold and heartless world. A loud boisterous laugh escaped his lips nearly bringing him to tears. _Damn...she makes me weak...Protect her...? Mother...is she the one?_

This sudden show of emotion shocked Rinoa into silence. He was showing her something that he had never let anyone else see. That he had a heart, that he was not distant and cold. She liked this...no she loved it. She suddenly felt the need and desire to make him laugh and smile all the time, because he made her feel strong and comforted. Like he would defend her against anything that tried to harm her, like he was some...._ Knight...?_

Overcome by a sense of playfulness, Rinoa jumped onto the bed and rolled him over onto her. Their noses gently touched sending a tingling sensation across her entire being, they were closer then when he had saved her on the train. Their lips barely a hair width apart from each other and his breath was hot and sweet. Enticing her like the knight in her dreams, bringing her pure ecstasy without even touching. _God...please kiss me, Squall...I can't take this anymore..._

Squall could smell her sweet breath merge with his own. He stared into her eyes and saw straight to her soul, seeing all her pain and loss. He felt it, shared it with her...the grief that she had endured nearly brought him to tears. Her eyes revealed everything that he had once lost, and showed him images of what he might one day gain. He slowly lowered his lips to meet hers and a white hot sensation shot through his mind, he saw everything. Everything that had ever been done to him, his own pain and loss. The loss of his parents and his separation from his sister, and the shell that he had created to protect himself from ever being hurt again.

The same white hot sensation engulfed Rinoa's mind as well. Images of what she had experienced in her life, her mother's death and the solitude that she lives in because of her father. The dreams that had been haunting her faded away, her knight became clearer, the blur that surrounded his face faded and she saw him. She whimpered upon seeing his face, knowing that it was the man who was now kissing her. Realizing that it was all some sick game and that someone was playing with their lives. Robbing them of the love that they shared, and taking their future away from them. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into her, feeling his pain and joy. Seeing that he has lost her before, she felt the love he had for her and the love she felt for him. She could feel his heart beat quicken and his body relax as he joined with her. 

It was a type of pure passion she had never felt; it was familiar and new all at once. Not the tentative pecks that she had shared with Seifer a year ago, but a feeling that ran throughout her entire being. Before the current ambiance registered completely in her mind, she thrust her tongue into his mouth and to her amazement he was allowing it pushing back into her, only wanting more. She could feel every inch of his muscular frame pressing against her petite body. She suddenly realized that he wasn't kissing her with lust, but it with a soulful craving. As if a part of himself that was once lost had now been returned. 

Squall reluctantly pulled back from her lips, the desire still evident in his expressions, "I...whoa...umm...damn. I'm sorry about that. I don't normally do that." 

Her breathing was rapid as he kept his face hovering slightly over hers with their noses still gently touching, "Wow...What...was that..?" 

With his face flushed, Squall found that he could barely speak, "I...don't know...but...again, I'm sorry for kissing you like that." 

She brushed back the hair from his eyes and whispered, "Don't be...I've felt this connection with you since the moment I first saw you...When you first woke up you...called me 'Rinny'. Why did you call me that?" 

Squall closed his eyes and nodded, "I'm not sure..." _Great, nice one Squall..._

"Maybe...well...we can figure it out later..." she whispered. "I think we should go check on your friends...let them know that your ok." 

He rolled off her with a grunt, "Can...we not tell them about this please?"_ Yep, that was smooth..._

She turned onto her side to face him and giggled, "Of course...I know that you still have a reputation to uphold...'cold fish'." 

He chuckled softly, "Don't go there 'princess', last time you said that...well, you know..." 

She felt her face turn red and added sarcastically, "Yeah...I don't want some big strong man kissing me like that... Might make me think naughty thoughts..." 

She gave him a wink, "I'll go make you something to eat, you come out when your ready." 

**** 

Squall walked quietly down the hall and into the living area where the rest of his team was waiting for him. Zell and Selphie were sitting next to each other on the couch sharing a plate of hotdogs. Has he walked farther into the room he noticed Rinoa sitting cross-legged on the smaller couch with a far away look in her soft brown eyes. She had a dinner tray setup beside her with some hot soup sitting on it. _Heh...she made me soup...man...I am in so much trouble..._

Rinoa turned to face Squall as he entered the room and gave him a blushing smile as he sat down next to her. He nodded and gave her a smirk, she noticed that he quickly eyes his companions. _No...I didn't tell them anything...I gave you my word..._

"Hey Squall...what is this?" Zell inquired as he held a faded oil lamp into the light. 

Squall gestured to it, "That's the Diablos Lamp. It's supposed to have some kind of GF held within it." 

Zell gave him a look then scratched the back of his head, "Anyway...we got a message from Garden. Supposedly the President is here in Timber. He is planning on addressing the world via video communication." 

Squall choked on his soup, "What?! How?" 

Selphie shook her head, "Something to do with the Timber Television Station. Our orders are to prevent them from doing this...as secretly as possible. Covert kinda stuff..." 

Squall nodded, "Okay...Zell find out what time the broadcast is taking place...Selphie you prep the equipment and then help Zell. I'll come up with a strategy to get us in and out." 

Rinoa raised her hand, "I think we have some old blue prints of the Station...might find some way to get in there without being seen." she paused for a moment, her eyes grew wide, "Do...you think that we might be able to...make our own broadcast...to announce Timber's freedom?" 

Squall frowned and raised an eyebrow in concentration. "It's possible...if you feel that your up to it...we can give it a try." _Gonna regret this..._

**** 

Rinoa watched as the three SeeD's huddled together on the elevated walk-way. The crisp autumn air stinging her bare arms, she wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep warm. She looked around at the small town that had become her home, she took in its beauty. The children playing on the sidewalk and the women hanging their laundry out to dry. _Why would anyone want to hurt these people? They haven't done anything wrong..._ She was brought out of her reverie when someone placed a warm jacket over her shoulders. She turned back to see Squall fitting his leather jacket on her back, he flashed her a quick smile then went back to discussing the mission with the others. Rinoa caught eyes with Selphie who stood staring at Squall with a shocked look spread across her small face. _He must really be surprising them... _She pulled the jacket up around her and nuzzled her face into the fur collar. 

"Okay...everything is all set. Zell Selphie you will take the east corridor while," Squall stated as he pointed to the location on the map, " Rinny- err...Rinoa and I will take the west. We will meet in the middle right outside studio. Keep your radio's on but set it to a pirate signal, don't want the Galbadian's picking up our transmission." 

"Roger boss!" Zell said as he grabbed Selphie and led her to the access door. 

Squall turned back to Rinoa and gave her a quick smile, "You ready?" 

She blushed, "You better stop flashing me those gorgeous smiles Mr. Leonhart...I'm starting to think you actually like me..." 

"No...don't want you getting that idea...because if you go that idea it might just put naughty thoughts into my head..." he stated has he tapped his finger on the side of his head. 

He walked up beside her took her hand in his own. "Come on...stay close to me..." 

Her eyes lit up, "You are a charmer Mr. Leonhart. You just don't know it..." 

He gave her a sideways glance and shook his head, "...Whatever." 

Squall...come in over! Zell's voice blared over the radio. 

"What is it Zell?" he responded. 

You are not going to believe this shit! Quistis and Seifer are here, and Seifer is attacking the president! They need help man! 

"What the hell?!" he shouted into the radio. 

Rinoa gasped, "Seifer...? Oh no! I told him about how the President...damn, he's gonna get himself killed!" 

Squall raised his eyebrow at the way she said his rivals name, "Seifer...what an idiot. Come on..."

****

Squall and Rinoa sprinted to the broadcast studio where Seifer was holding his gunblade to the presidents throat while Quistis, Zell and Selphie tried to talk him out of doing anything crazy.

Seifer noticed Squall enter the studio with Rinoa in tow, "What the hell?! Puberty-boy! What the hell you doing with my girl?!"

_His girl?_ Squall gave him a angry scowl, "Doesn't matter Seifer...question is what the hell are you doing?!"

Quistis turned around sharply when she heard Squall's voice, "Squall! Finally! Can you talk some sense into him? He mentioned something about helping his girlfriend and then...anyway we have to calm him down!"

Rinoa stepped forward slowly, "Seifer...please don't do this...please?"

Seifer's crazed expression softened when she said his name, "Sorry Rin. It's just something I have to do...make things right between us."

_'Us'?_ _So they're in a relationship...figures...rule number ONE...no attachments! _"Seifer! Knock this shit off!"

Zell brought his fist up and swiped at the air, "You gonna kill him or bring him back to Garden?!"

Squall punched Zell in the shoulder, "Shut up, Zell!"

Seifer pulled his gunblade away from the presidents neck, "Way to fuckin' go CHICKEN-WUSS!"

Squall started to step forward to prevent Seifer from fleeing but Seifer held his gunblade out as a warning, "No, no, no...you stay right there Puberty-boy! And none of you better follow me...I'll do this on my own..." He slowly backed out of the room with his arm still clutching the president, "Rin...I'm gonna make things better, you'll see."

Rinoa shouted at him as he left the room, "Please Seifer! Don't do this...I don't want you to....die..." _I still care about you...please..._

Rinoa caught the disturbing glare that Squall gave her as he ran after Seifer and she instantly felt the sharp dagger of guilt pierce her heart. _Oh...he thinks...damn...Please don't think that Squall... _She immediately began to run after him but was pulled back when Zell grabbed her arm.

"No...that wouldn't be a good idea, Rinoa." he spoke to her with a gentle tone, almost like she was a child.

She frowned, "Why not? What if they fight again? I don't want to see..."

Zell nodded then lessened his grip on her arm, "I know Rinoa...but I saw that look he gave you. That was the 'Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend' look. If you got after him now it's just gonna make it worse, let us handle it."

Rinoa shook her head defiantly, "No, Seifer and I aren't like that."

"Yeah...well I saw that eye thing you got going on with Squall. I may be an idiot but I'm not blind. Your starting to get to him, and now he sees that you have a soft spot for the man that has made his life a living hell for the last 10 years."

"I didn't know they had such a history..." she whispered.

"Well they do...Seifer hates Squall's guts and Squall feels the same way about Seifer...been that way for as long as I've known them." Zell released his hold on her, "Just don't hurt him ok? He's been hurt enough as it is."

"Thanks Zell...I have no intentions of hurting Squall...If he wants me...I'm here." She jabbed a finger in his chest and gave him a menacing look, "But don't you ever tell him what I just said. He has to do it on his own."

Zell raised his arms in surrender, "Ok! Ow! This is between you and him. I wouldn't do that."

She gave him an innocent smile then dashed off to find Squall and Seifer.

Zell watched her as she left, rubbing his sore chest, "They make a cute couple...but damn she jabs hard...why do people do that? Always be jabbing me in the chest...shit hurts!"

****

Rinoa ran into the room after Squall to find him leaning against the wall in a daze.

"Squall...?" she whispered, "Are...you ok?"

He stared back at her, his eyes revealing hurt and betrayal, "...Whatever." He marched past her.

"No Squall wait!" she grabbed his arm forcing him to face her. "Please...it's not what you think."

Squall arched an eyebrow, "Really? Funny...Before Seifer vanished into a puff of smoke he said the exact opposite."

A mixture of anger and grief overcame her at that moment, she figured the anger was Squall's stubbornness and the grief was rooted in the belief that if she let him walk away then they would never have a chance to fix it before it really got started. Rinoa grabbed both of his arms and not too gently backed him into the wall with her face centimeters away from his.

"You listen to me, Mr. Leonhart! What I am telling you is the truth...Seifer and I **ended** over a year ago, I no longer have those feelings for him." She bit down on her lip and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Now, I am starting to feel for **you**. And I **know** that you are feeling the same thing, I don't want to see this end because you're too stubborn to realize that I am telling you the truth. Please...I don't want it to end before it even has a chance to begin..." _Please believe me..._

Squall stared directly into her deep brown eyes that were pleading with him for understanding. What he saw there both scared and comforted him, afraid that he would lose her if anything ever happened to her and comfort in knowing that he was **indeed** falling in love with her. The question he needed to answer was whether or not he can take the risk...live a life of loneliness and despair or enjoy a life of comfort and love? _...Ok_

Squall raised his hand and ever so gently caressed her cheek, he smiled as she closed her eyes and moved her head to match the motion of his hand, "Ok...I trust you...I am not entirely sure why, but I trust you..." _Please...don't make me regret this...Don't make me regret letting you in..._

"Thank you..." she whispered as tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks. She leaned up slightly and kissed him softly on the lips and immediately felt the euphoria of his gentle touch. _Thank you..._

"Whoa! Talk about bad timing!" 

Zell's boisterous outburst broke the lover's gentle kiss. Rinoa jumped back and tried to hide her face so they wouldn't see that is had turned a deep crimson shade while Squall swiftly turned his head in the other direction pretending that he was admiring the paint on the studio walls.

"Relax guys...I wont say anything...your secret is safe with me..." He said as he casually walked up to them. "Whoa Squall! Dude, you've got about 10 shades of red on your face!"

"UGHHH!!" Was all Zell could say after Squall slapped him in the gut.

Rinoa began to giggle, "You know what Zell? Your pretty funny.."

"Fank foo..." he mumbled has he tried to catch his breath.

"Come on, Rinny." Squall said under his breath as he grabbed her hand pulled her away.

Rinoa blushed again, "Oh my..."

With a serene smile on her face Rinoa turned and waved to Zell as Squall slowly pulled her away.


	4. Sacrifice

*******************

Chapter Four: Sacrifice

*******************

Squall and Rinoa were greeted by Quistis and Selphie outside the Broadcast Station. Still and in hand, with Rinoa with a blushing grin on her face, trailing only a step behind Squall who wore a mixed smirk and frown. _They are going to ride me hard for this..._

Quistis raised an eyebrow and whispered to Selphie, "What's up with those two?"

Selphie giggled, "Ahhh...true love..."

"I heard that Selphie." mumbled Squall as they walked past them.

"Whatever..." Quistis growled as she followed after them. "Squall we need to talk...it's important."

Squall stopped and turned to face Quistis, "Yeah...?"

Quistis absently nodded to Rinoa, "Alone please."

Selphie skipped over and grabbed Rinoa by the arm, "Come on Rinoa, lets go see how your friends are doing.."

Rinoa looked up at Squall and flashed him a smile, "Okay, Selphie."

Quistis waited until they were gone, then gave Squall a menacing look, "What the hell is that? Holding hands with the client?"

Squall's face remained void of expression, "It's our duty to protect her...that's all I'm doing." _Liar! Damn, I hope she bought that..._

Quistis put her hand on her forehead, "Squall...from what Selphie said it's obviously more than that. I mean come on she is obviously ** easy** considering she attached herself to Seifer."

Squall's face grew red with anger and his eyes became dark and menacing,_What the hell? Where does she get off calling her that?!_ "**If** it is...then it's my business, and not yours!" He quickly crossed the distance separating them and pointed a finger in her face, "And don't you **ever** call her that again!" _Nice...make a scene...please don't let Rinoa see this..._

Rinoa was indeed watching their whole conversation from the lower level of the walkway. She heard every word. _That woman doesn't even know me...why would she say that?_ The sound of Squall defending her virtue brought a smile to her soft lips. _I can get used to that... _She felt the tug on her arm and turned to see a distraught looking Selphie.

"What's wrong Selphie?" 

Selphie cleared her throat, "Galbadian Soldiers raided your base...we couldn't find your friends and your base is totally trashed!"

Rinoa's face when ghostly pale,_ No...Watts? Zone?_ Rinoa fell to her knees with warm tears in her eyes, "Squall!"

Squall's body went cold from the way she cried his name, he ran away from Quistis ignoring her last comment. He came up to Rinoa who was on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. _What? What happened? _He knelt down beside her and gently grabbed her hand, "Rinny.." he whispered. "What's ...wrong?" _I have no idea what to do here...Am I doing this right?_

Selphie spoke up, "They trashed her base and her friends are missing..."

Squall leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "It's ok...I'm here...We'll find your friends and take you some place safe.."

He lifted Rinoa to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Come on guys...lets get out of here..."

****

Squall watched Rinoa as she walked in gracefully in front of him. Her every step hypnotized him and sent his soul spiraling to another world where there was no pain or despair. He smiled to himself at the way her hair gently flowed around her shoulders as a soft breeze blew past them, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He would quickly turn away as she tilted her head to see him, not wanting her to know that he was watching her so intently. She had made him feel things that he had never experienced before, feelings that ate away at the wall he had erected around his heart. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, she was there smiling at him. The thought of her touch against his skin sent chills down his spin, and the feeling of her lips against his nearly made him collapse in ecstasy. For now he had to push those thoughts aside and concentrate on getting his team and her to the safety of Galbadia Garden.

Rinoa glanced at Squall behind her and then giggled softly when he turned his head away. She still couldn't explain why he made her feel these strange emotions. At one time in her life she had feelings for Seifer but this was different, it was stronger and deeper. More then a physical attraction, although she admitted to herself that he had a lot of attractive physical qualities. She felt her cheeks heat up considerably at the memory of watching him work out with his gunblade yesterday. Seeing his tanned and finely developed chest was enough to make her body temperature raise immensely. She thought back to when they had kissed in her room, it had felt like a complete overflow of restrained passion. Something that he had never shown anyone before, it was as if he had somehow saved it all for her. She cherished that idea and it nearly brought her to tears how his kiss had been so gentle and yet so full of passion. Rinoa was brought out of her reverie when she heard Zell whispering to Squall.

"Squall...you ok man?"

"Hmm? Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Well, you look kinda lost in your thoughts...not that you' aren't normally doing that, but you seem...relaxed."

"Zell...Do you believe in angels?"

"Huh? What the?"

"...Never mind, forget I said anything."

Rinoa smiled to herself, _Angel? God he is so sweet!_. Just as she was beginning to feel the warmth of his words reach her soul she was stricken with a feeling colder then ice. 

"Squall!?" Selphie's scream echoed throughout the dense forest.

Rinoa spun on her heels and saw Squall fall to the ground. A thousand different things went through her mind at that moment, but the one thought that struck her most was fear._ No!_

She dropped to the ground beside him and rolled him over, _He's not breathing!_ She looked to the others frantically hoping they saw what had happened but each of them had the same confused and fearful expressions written on their faces.

Lifting him gently she placed his head on her lap, "What happened?!" she cried.

Zell knelt down beside her with his eyes wide in fear, "I...I don't know, he grabbed his head then whispered something about an angel then fell on his face, out cold!"

Tears began to fill her eyes, "Can't any of you do something to help him?"

"Well he's breathing...and his pulse is weak but steady." Quistis stated as she pulled her hand away from Squall's wrist.

She bent her head down to whisper in his ear, "Squall...can you hear me? Please...? Squall...come back..."

****

"I can't see anything...why is it so dark? God, it's like the a total void. What's that smell? It smells like...flowers..."

_I'll be here..._

"What the..? Wait...that's my voice."

_Why?_

"Rinoa...is that you?"

_I'll be here...waiting_

"What the hell?"

_For what?_

"Damnit! Rinoa, where are you?"

_I'll be waiting here for you...so if you come here...you'll find me...I promise..._

_Ok! I promise too!_

"Rinoa...help me..."

**"Awww....ain't that sweet? Time to wake up Puberty-boy!"**

"SEIFER!?"

****

"How long as he been out?" asked Zell.

Quistis looked at her watch and sighed, "Nearly an hour..."

Zell crouched down next to Rinoa and out his hand on her shoulder, "Hey...you doing ok?"

She nodded weakly, "Just waiting for him..."

"You really care about him huh?" he whispered.

She raised her head and smiled, "Very much..."

Squall began to slowly stir,"...If you come here...you'll find me..."

Zell's eyes widened at hearing his friend suddenly speak, "Did he just say something?"

Rinoa pulled Squall closer, "What? Squall...where did you hear that?"

Squall shot up as if someone had rammed a sword through his back. Rinoa quickly pulled away as Squall struggled to his feet.

"W-What the fuck?!" he screamed as he fell back to the ground in a sitting position. 

Rinoa reached out hesitantly, "Squall...are you...ok?"

Squall could see again, but the world was different somehow. He looked at each of his companions, all of them were surrounded by a dull black haze that seemed to flux and flow around them like a river. He turned his attention to Rinoa and to his surprise she was the only one did not appear to be permeating the dark haze. Instead he could see that she was giving off a very alluring white aura that spawned from her back and spread out to the sides. _Angel wings?_

Rinoa kneeled down in front of him and said softly, "Are you ok? You want to talk about it?"

"Later...when...we're...alone..." Squall replied under his breath.

Slowly he rose to his feet and motioned Zell to hand him his gunblade.

"Lets go, we need to make G-Garden by morning." he said sternly.

He took Rinoa's hand and continued along the path that would lead them out of the forest, the others following close behind all of them with confused expressions on their faces.

****

Once out of the forest the group could clearly see Galbadian. They approached the gates a where a large amount of cadets were training on flying robotic jumpsuits. The commander of the group strictly kept the students in line. They immediately noticed the front gate was at least ten times bigger than the one at Balamb Garden.

Once inside they noticed a huge SeeD symbol was placed above the inner gates. Hardly any students scurried about the halls and. All that could be heard was the faint thudding of footsteps against the gray tiled floor. The ceiling stretched an estimated twenty feet over their heads.

Squall stopped at the gates and put his hand on his hip, "Heh...I like it..."

Rinoa began to giggle then nudged him lightly in the arm, "Of course you would..."

Squall raised his eyebrow and smirked, "You are a strange one..."

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, "You wouldn't have it any other way..."

Quistis, who was completely surprised with Squall's behavior started forward, "Stay here, I know the Headmaster. I'll go see if he can help us."

Squall nodded to her, "Okay, we'll wait here for you."

Seeing her opportunity, Rinoa pulled Squall away behind the gate so none of the others could hear their conversation.

Biting her lip as she looked him in the eyes, "What happened?"

Squall hesitated for the exact length of time it took for her eyes to meet his, "Uhhh...it was another dream...same bitter darkness, but there was a few things different about this one..."

Knowing that he still had an issue with speaking about his emotions she took his hand and held it to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. So he would know that she was here, that she wasn't leaving him. _You can do it..._

He sighed and then continued, "There was the scent of flowers...it was strong...all different kinds I think. There were also voices, two actually and they were...talking to each other. I heard your voice and mine.." _Don't think she needs to know that I heard Seifer's voice..._

Rinoa gave him a puzzled look, "What were we saying?"

He frowned, "We were making a...promise..."

Rinoa suddenly turned a ghostly white and Squall could feel her began to grow cold.

"What...kind of...promise?" she stammered.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, "I'll be waiting here...so if you come here...you'll find me...I promise..."

Rinoa smiled as a wave of relief washed over her soul, "It is you...I have been having that dream since I was a little girl..."

"What dream? You mean your fantasy?" he asked with a confused look.

"Yes." Rinoa answered as she wiped away the tears that began to appear in her eyes.

He slapped his forehead, "This is too confusing..."

She nodded slowly, "Yes...it is...but we **will** figure it out...**together**."

She gently kissed the tip of his fingers sending a tingling sensation through out his entire body, which he did not hide very well.

"Why Mr. Leonhart, it looks like I'm starting to have an effect on you." she said with a seductive tone.

"Whatever." he replied with a smirk.

Rinoa giggled. _He's too damn cute._

Their intimate moment was again broken up by Zell as he came jogging over to them.

"Whoa! Man I am so bad at this!" he stated as his face went red, "We need to meet Headmaster Martine in the conference room."

****

Upon entering the conference room they gave the Headmaster an official SeeD salute.

"Good day," Headmaster Martine greeted and began to examining each of them. "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too have been planning for this for quite some time now." He stopped pacing and continued, "In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you of the current situation."

"At ease," he commanded.

"You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government," he began, "However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It's clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a known fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base."

Headmaster Martine paused briefly, "We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future to you."

They saluted him.

"Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders," he informed and handed Squall the paper. He quickly scanned it over. _Assassinate the sorceress…blah blah blah…oh what's this? Sniper? Yeah ok....whatever... Man I need a vacation..._

"Any questions?" the headmaster asked.

"The orders say by means of 'a sniper'," Squall stated, "We have no one with that skill."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden." He then shouted toward the field, "Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

Squall turned to look out into the grassland and his eyes caught onto a small frail pastel yellow butterfly. It fluttered its wings and landed on the tip of a finger. The fingerless-gloved hand was held as if it were a gun, and jolted back like it just shot the butterfly. It flew away and the man stood up from his comfortable laying position.

His brown overcoat rippled in the soft breeze. He turned toward them and rested his shotgun on his shoulder. He wore a pair of cowboy boots with his chaps covering his black jeans. On his upper half he wore nothing but a bold purple vest clearly showing his chest and Indian-like necklace. A sly grin spread on his face. He tossed his long ponytail aside and tipped his black cowboy hat in greeting.

He paced back and forth examining each of them thoroughly especially the women.

"This is Irvine Kinneas," the Headmaster introduced, "He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready. Failure isn't an option." With that he left the room.

"Quistis, how have ya been darlin?" gave her a wink.

Quistis rolled her eyes, "I'm a little more mature, obviously you haven't changed."

She turned to face Squall, "There is also some disturbing news I think you should be aware of."

Squall leaned against the wall his arms crossed with Rinoa standing next to him.

Quistis cleared her throat, "Seifer...has been...umm executed for his attempt to take the presidents life..."

The room would have been considered deathly quiet had Rinoa not let a small gasp escape her lips.

"He's dead...?" she asked softly.

"I doubt that..." stated Squall. _Damn...shouldn't have said that..._

Everyone looked at Squall as the words 'accidentally' came out of his mouth, each of them wearing confused expressions.

Feeling their eyes on him, "Just trust me...he's not dead. Come on, we have a mission to carry out."

"Where are we going?" asked Zell.

"Deling City..." Squall replied as he walked out of the room.

****

"3000 gil?! What that hell?!" exclaimed Zell as he waved his arms in the air.

"Come on Zell, you can afford it." Squall smirked.

Zell gave him a sad look, "Awww man! Fine, this one time!"

Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand and pulled him to the waiting train as Zell bought the tickets.

****

Squall and Rinoa entered the train car first followed shortly by Selphie who began to hop around in front of the door to the SeeD cabin.

"Let me in!!! Please? Squall..." she whined.

Squall rolled his eyes, "Fine...whatever."

Squall entered the password that would allow access to the cabin, as soon as the door opened Selphie skipped through it. She was immediately followed by Irvine who was calling after her.

Quistis looked at Squall, "Squall...I think you better go check on them, Irvine has a well...a reputation."

Squall shrugged at her then followed after Irvine.

Rinoa smiled as she watched him leave the room. _I am falling in love...or if it is him, from my dreams...then I have always loved him..._

"What are your intentions towards Squall?"

Rinoa turned to the location of the voice and saw Quistis standing beside her with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

"I'm sorry? What?" Rinoa asked.

Quistis raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "I said, what are your intentions towards Squall?"

Rinoa cocked her head slightly, "Excuse my asking...but why does it concern you?"

Quistis stepped closer to her with a menacing look spread across her face, "If you hurt him...I will hurt you..."

Rinoa gave her a brave smile, "I have no intentions of hurting Squall...now if you'll excuse me I think I will go find him now."

She gave Quistis a nod then marched to the door when it abruptly opened to reveal Irvine who flashed a 'charming' smile at her then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Rinoa...where have you been all my life sweetheart?"

Rinoa rolled her eyes and grimaced, "Oh, god..."

Rinoa was about to push Irvine away from her when she saw a leather clad hand grasp Irvine's shoulder and pull him back He let out a shriek as he was forcefully pushed away from her. She thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest as she Squall come out from behind Irvine and shove him lightly into the wall. Rinoa thought that if looks could kill the one that Squall was giving to Irvine would have been deadly.

"Unwanted advances on the females in this group will not be tolerated...is that understood?" he spat.

Rinoa did not hear Irvine's response because she was lost in the thoughts of Squall once again coming to her aid. Overcome with joy she pranced up to him and yanked Squall through the door and into the cabin.

****

Rinoa giggled playfully and pushed him onto the bed then straddled him pinning his arms to the bed with her knees. She slowly rested her arms on his chest and brought her face down so that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"What...are you doing?" he asked with a smirk. _Please...God help me!_

She raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Thanking you..."

As her lips softly brushed against his she felt a surge of emotion overwhelm her soul that nearly made her weep with joy. She pulled away slowly and saw that his face was flushed and that his breathing had increased dramatically.

"What are...you doing to me?" he sighed. _What is this feeling?_

"I don't know..." she said softly._ It just feels so right..._

Squall closed his eyes, "I'm sorry...I'm just not use to this...I've never had anyone...really act like this towards me.."

She frowned slightly, "Really? No one?"

He shook his head, "No...I've been alone for as long as I can remember..."

Rinoa felt a wave sadness flow through her, "If you want to take it slower...I will understand."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "If that's ok? I'm...not entirely sure...what I'm feeling right now..." _Kiss her you jackass!!_

Hesitantly, she pulled her face away from his but remained on top of him, "It's ok...I understand..."

Knowing that he had hurt her feelings, Squall reached over and pulled the glove off his right hand.

"I want to give you something...I'm not very good with words..." he whispered. "Put your hand out and close your eyes..."

She gave him a mischievous grin but complied to his order.

Rinoa felt Squall place something cold and metallic in the palm of her hand. 

"Ok, open your eyes." he said.

She opened her eyes and took notice of the shiny platinum ring that now rested in her hand. She held it up to her face and saw that it there was a lion's head carved into the ring, it's mouth hung open in a silent roar. She looked back at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's....beautiful..." she whispered. "It's a lion?"

"Yes...his name is Griever...that ring is very special to me...I want you to keep him." he stated softly.

"I...don't know...what to say. No one has ever given me anything like this before..." _Oh my God...he just gave me a part of himself..._

"It might be too big for your finger, but I think...it would look really nice on that necklace with your other ring..."

Rinoa could feel the tears slide freely down her cheeks. Slowly she reached behind her neck and unhooked the necklace and gently slid Griever onto it. A light clink could be heard as the two rings overlapped each other. She placed the necklace back around her neck and held the two rings together tightly in her hand.

Trembling, she leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

He hesitantly placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away, "Anytime..."

"Squall, before we get to Deling there are a few things that I need to tell you..." she whispered.

He nodded, "Ok..."

****

Squall and the others stepped out of the train as it arrived in Deling. He lead the group to the escalators and quietly admired the city.

Just ahead of them laid the cluttered streets full with all forms of public transportation. He gave Rinoa a sideways glance as he saw a tiny serene smile form on her face. _She is an angel...beautiful..._

"Rinoa? You want to lead us to the mansion?" Squall asked.

She frowned a bit, "Yeah...lets take bus 08. It's the fastest route."

The others gave her a confused look, "I'll explain later..."

They boarded the bus and were taken to the largest house any of them had ever seen. Painted a light blue shade, it stood three stories tall. The rounded edges and parapet gave it a castle appearance. In one window at the top a green plant sat upon the windowsill. A seven-foot stone wall led to the entrance and boxed out forming a porch. At the entrance of it stood a Galbadian soldier on guard.

Squall stood in awe at the house and Rinoa giggled at his expression. "Wait until you see the inside..."

She leaned in close to him as they walked to the front door, "Remember what I told you..."

He nodded, "Just stay close to me..."

Blushing she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his and together they walked into her father's mansion.

****

A guard took them to a room where they would wait for General Caraway. Irvine sat back in the desk chair with his boots casually lying atop the important papers that scattered around the desk. Zell impatiently paced back and forth in front of the table with his hands in his pockets. Selphie gazed out the window examining the night's glorious stars, while Quistis sat in one of the chairs. Rinoa stood close to Squall as he leaned against the wall.

A few seconds later a middle-aged man with straight black hair with steaks of white and his eyes reflected a caramel color came into the room. Squall felt Rinoa's body tense up at the sight of her father, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze then crossed the distance of the room to meet with the general.

"General." Squall stated as he gave him a salute.

The general returned the gesture as his eyes wondered to the form of his daughter leaning against the wall, "What is she doing here? She has no training for this sort of mission."

Squall answered with a voice lacking emotion, "She is a client of Garden...she is under our protection until the terms of her contract have been reached."

The general shook his head, "No, she is my daughter...she will not be joining you on this mission."

Squall cleared his throat, "Sir, I'm not entirely sure what your situation is with Rinoa, honestly, I could care less. She is our client and under our protection. Please do not interfere with that."

He raised an eyebrow, "And if I do?"

"I'm a trained SeeD general...you know what I am capable of doing..."

"If she is harmed in any way...I will kill you boy."

Squall took a step closer his voice low and harsh, "If she is harmed then you wont have to worry about killing me, because I will probably be dead."

The general nodded, "Fine...it's not like she would listen to me anyway."

After a few moments of silence the general began briefing the young SeeD's on the upcoming mission.

****

Squall waited with Irvine and Rinoa inside the clock tower waiting patiently for the time when it would rise up and give them their shot at taking out the sorceress. Squall watched Rinoa intently as she sat cross-legged holding the rings that hung from her necklace. He sat down across from her and he pointed to the other ring on her necklace.

"Where did you get that?" he asked in a whisper.

She smiled shyly, "You know what? No one else has ever asked me that question...I've always been the one to start the conversation about it."

"Well, you gonna tell me?" he smirked.

She nodded. "It was my mothers wedding ring. Before she died she gave it to me."

Noticing the pain that was on Rinoa's face he quickly regretted asking her about something so personal, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Smiling she placed her hand on his knee, "No. I have no bad memories of my mother, they are all good. I wish she could have met you, I think she had a thing for mysterious men with hypnotic eyes."

Squall felt himself blush slightly, "Umm...thanks..."

Giggling, she leaned forward.

"How can someone so shy, be such a mighty lion?" she whispered.

He shrugged, "I don't know. The ring your wearing is one of only two things I have left of my parents."

Squall pulled his Griever chain out from under his shirt, "This was my fathers and the ring belonged to my mother."

"Wow...why...why would you give me this ring if it belonged to your mother?" she was beginning to tremble as tears welled in her eyes. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Control yourself Rinoa...don't scare this one away._

He shrugged, "Because they are both connected. Where there is one, there is the other. No matter who is wearing them." _Damn that was sappy..._

She traced her hand down his cheek, "Squall Leonhart, you are very much the charmer. You better be careful, because I think I might be falling in love with that mysterious man and his hypnotic eyes."

She giggled as she saw his face go bright red, "Still shy I see..." 

"You have no idea." Squall whispered. "It's almost time, we should get ready."

She nodded, "I'm scared...."

"Don't be...whenever you feel like the fear will overtake you...hold Griever. That's what he's for." he stated calmly.

She stood up slowly and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Thank you again, 'Lionheart'."

"Anytime, Angel..." he smirked.

She blushed, then kissed him softly on the lips.

The carousel clock tower suddenly opened up lifting them high above to the top of the building. They could easily see the parade from their current height. The sorceress's float approached the gate as the general has stated it would. Squall felt the all too familiar feeling of adrenaline as it began to flow through his bloodstream.

"Ok, Irvine...take the shot." stated Squall.

Irvine looked up at Squall with eyes full of shame. "I-I can't," he stammered, "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I always choke like this…" He gestured limply. "I try to act cool, joke around, but I just can't handle the pressure…"

"Forget it, just shoot." Squall replied.

"I can't man! I just can't!" he cried.

Squall took a deep breath, "Ok...calm down. Just think of it as a signal, ok? It doesn't matter if you hit or miss..."

He nodded, "Okay...I can do this..."

Squall backed away from Irvine as the sniper steadied his weapon and aimed at his target. The high-powered bullet flew out of the guns barrel on a straight line for the sorceress. Squall watch in shock as the witch casually raised her arm and deflected the bullet harmlessly away.

"Damn!" Irvine muttered.

"Don't worry about, your shot was perfect." Squall said reassuringly.

"I'm going for the sorceress, just be ready to back me up Irvine." he stated.

Squall looked back at Rinoa who was gripping her rings so tightly that her hand was turning white from the pressure. She looked into his eyes and began to shake her head, "Don't go..." she whispered. _No, please don't go!_

He reached out and touched her cheek, "I have to, you'll be fine here with Irvine." _I'm sorry angel, I wish it could be different._

Squall backed away and pulled out his gunblade, taking one last glance at Rinoa he jumped off the clock, landing just before the podium. The streets were completely crowded as he searched for a way to make a path. He raised his gunblade high in the air like an executioner at the chopping block. Squall leaped off the second story slamming his gunblade against the ground, causing people to scatter and scream in every direction.

Rinoa watched in fear as Squall shoved aside a couple of Galbadian soldiers whom guarded a light-blue convertible, Squall then jumped into the car and started it then sped off towards the float.

Irvine grabbed her by the arm, "Come on...stupid gung-ho bastard's gonna get himself killed!"

She let herself be pulled away as the cowboy led her back down the ladder and out into the streets. They tore their way through the crowds of people who were trying to distance themselves from the mayhem. She began to hear a familiar sound coming from the direction of the float. As they neared it she recognized the two figures squaring off against each other as the sorceress stood by and watched.

"Seifer...?" she thought out loud. _Now I understand what Squall meant back in Galbadia Garden. But why is he fighting Squall?_

Rinoa stood in shock as she saw Squall and Seifer parry each other's blows. _I have to stop this..._

She dashed for the stage with Irvine following close behind, before she could get there a bright light flashed from the float nearly blinding her. Regaining her sense she continued up to the float and jumped on it. What she saw surprised her, Seifer laying on his back side with Squall standing over him his gunblade pointing at the downed man.

Suddenly the sorceress floated down from her throne to stand between Seifer and Squall.

"A SeeD," she stated with hatred, "Planted in a run-down Garden."

"Shut up witch!" shouted Squall.

Rinoa and Irvine ran up beside Squall as he charged at the witch with his gunblade drawn back. She raised her arm a sent a green ball of energy hurtling towards him. He was sent sprawling backwards as the blast slammed into his chest. Rinoa ran up to him and immediately cast a Heal spell. The blue aura surrounded Squall's form and the wounds vanished as if they were never there. He staggered back to his feet and charged again as Irvine fired off rounds from his shotgun. Rinoa brought her arms to the side and cast a Protect spell on Squall as he slashed up across the sorceress ripping into her flesh, as the gunblade came up he pulled the trigger and the shell tore through the sorceress's shoulder, causing her to twist slightly from the impact.

Squall jumped back as Edea lifted her arm and blasted him with another Ultima spell, the young SeeD dropped to his knees grimacing in pain. Before Rinoa could run to him she was stunned as a thundaga spell shocked her to the core. She fell to one knee, trying to regain her breath. She looked up and saw Edea raising her arm up as ice began to take shape over her palm. Rinoa got back to her feet and prepared to cast a Protect spell on herself. She saw the witch aim the ice spear at her and winced as it was flung through the air, before she had a chance to move out of the way she felt a pair of strong hands shove her aside. 

She heard an in-human scream and turned to see Squall stumbling backwards with the ice spear protruding from his chest._ No!_

Rinoa ran to catch him before he fell off the float to the hard ground below. She caught him by the arm and spun him back, turned him towards her and she collapsed with him to the float floor with his head landing in her lap._ No!_

She pressed her hand against the wound to stop the blood from leaving his body. _Oh God! Why did you do that? Why did you push out of the way...?_

His breathing came in short gasps and she could feel his body begin to go cold, "No! Don't leave me!" _I love you..._

Squall reached up and touched the rings that hung from her necklace, "Don't ...be...scared...."

Her tears mingled with his blood that flowed like a river on the floor of the float.

Rinoa pulled him closer, pressing his head against her chest and lifted her head back in a silent roar.

She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head then everything went black...


	5. Fated Love

The following chapter contains scenes of sexual content. You are warned because it is somewhat graphic in depiction. ENJOY!

********************

Chapter Five: Fated Love

********************

"Wake up, Rin..."

Rinoa slowly raised her head off the stale pillow that she was resting on, "Huh?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Rin." the deep voice said.

She sat up, immediately grabbing the back of her head when the pain shot through her.

"How's the head, Rin?" the voice asked.

Rinoa fluttered her eyes quickly to try and regain her focus, "Who's there?"

"Ow, that hurts Rin. How can you forget your first love?"

She opened her eyes again and saw a man standing in the corner, half covered in the shadows, "...Seifer?"

The man stepped from the darkened corner with a wicked grin on his face, "Bingo! Your still sharp, Rin."

Ignoring his comments, Rinoa took a quick glance at her surroundings. They were in a damp 10 foot by 10 foot cell. On the north wall there was a barred window that led to the outside, she could see that it was late in the evening.

Out of instinct she clutched at the necklace and found that her mother's wedding band and Griever were both still there, she let out a silent sigh of relief._ Squall..._

"Where is Squall and the others?" she asked, giving him an evil look.

Seifer walked over and sat on the dirty cot, "Well...the 'others' are across the hall in the deluxe suite. As for Puberty-boy...well, how can I put this delicately? Hmmm...wait, I know...he's **dead**!"

Suddenly all the events that had transpired before she had awoken here came rushing back to her. The image of Squall pushing her out of the way as Edea launched a giant ice spear at her, the vision of that spear ripping through her love instead of its intended target, her. She fought back the tears that cried out to be shed as she remembered holding Squall in her arms as his life blood drained out of him. She had wanted to tell him everything, that he had been the man in her dreams, and what he meant to her and how much she truly loved him. She squeezed the Griever ring hoping that it would somehow take all the pain away, but in the end she knew that ring was no substitute for its former bearer.

Seifer snarled at her, "Oh get over it! He was weak!"

She looked up at him defiantly, "He beat **you**!"

"That's it! Come on, bitch!" he snapped.

Seifer grabbed her tightly by the arm and pulled her off the bed and out of the room. They crossed the hall and stopped at another door, where a guard stood watch.

"Open it!" he shouted.

The guard nodded hit a switch behind him opening the door. 

"Enjoy your stay, **'princess'**!" he growled.

Seifer tossed her into the room.

She stumbled in and was about to fall forward when a pair of strong arms caught her.

She fought them at first then looked up to see a young spiky haired blonde man with a tattoo on his face.

"Zell!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Rinoa...I'm glad your ok. Come sit down with us."

Zell led her to the center of the room where Selphie and Quistis were sitting on the floor sobbing quietly. Upon seeing them in that condition she realized that Seifer had spoken the truth. 

"No, please tell me that Seifer lied!" she cried. _God, please no!_

Quistis looked up at her with swollen eyes, "He didn't lie..."

Rinoa shook her head slowly then fell to her knees, this time she didn't fight the tears.

"It was...meant for me..." Rinoa sobbed, grasping at the rings around her neck once again. _Why couldn't it have been me?!_

"Damnit! This is such bullshit!" screamed Zell as he sat down.

Selphie crawled over to Rinoa and wrapped her arms around her, "It's ok Rin...we're here."

"God, it's not fair!" Rinoa cried. _WHY?!_

"Rinoa, I am so sorry for how I've treated you. I can see how much he meant to you." Quistis said wiping away her tears.

"It's ok...he told me not to be scared...so for him...I will be brave..." Rinoa said as she struggled to keep her tears at bay.

Zell punched the floor, "Damnit! I never thought I would see they day...you know? Not him, no...I wont believe it..."

The lights in the room began to flicker and fade.

"Huh? What the hell was that?" asked Zell.

The door opened and two guards stepped into the room, both carrying machine guns.

"Which one of you is Rinoa?" he asked sternly.

Rinoa looked up, "I am..."

The guard reached down and lifted her off the ground, "You're coming with us."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Zell shouted as he charged at the guard only to be stopped as the butt of a gun smacked into his gut, doubling him over. The other guard came up and kneed him in the head knocking Zell over backwards.

"Stop! I'll go with you! Just leave him alone!" Rinoa shouted.

The guard grabbed and her stormed out of the room while the other followed behind him, not taking his eyes off the prisoners.

****

"Where are you taking me?!" demanded Rinoa.

"Your going home, Miss Caraway." the guard replied.

"What?" she gasped.

The guard lead her up three flights of stairs and out into a lobby, where Rinoa saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall with his hat pulled down over his face.

"Irvine!" she ran up to him still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey darlin!" he shouted.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his neck then gave her a slight smile, "Come to take you home...daddy's orders."

"What about the others?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. Come on, we'll figure something out."

They walked outside where Rinoa noticed that they were surrounded by an enormous desert. The sun beat down on her ivory skin relentlessly.

They got into a Galbadian vehicle and began the journey to Deling City.

Irvine looked over at her, and noticed that she was crying.

"What are you crying about? Your going home..." he stated.

"Squall...is...gone..." she said softly.

Irvine raised his eyebrow at her, "What you mean gone?"

She held the rings in her hand and looked out the window as the desert passed them by.

"He's...dead..." she whispered.

Irvine snorted a laugh, "I don't know who told you that darlin...but Squall is very much alive and kicking."

She gave him a surprised look, "They...said he was...dead..." _Please! Be alive!_

Irvine shook his head, "Nope. After Squall went down, Seifer hit you in the back of the head knocking you out cold. I tried to hold him back but Edea hit me hard with something. My vision went all blurry but I distinctly remember seeing Squall getting back up and charging at Seifer, only to be knocked down again. They carried him off and the Quistis and the others showed up but they were outnumbered and captured. I believe Squall is being tortured right now as we speak."

Rinoa started to cheer and turned to hug Irvine. _Thank you! Thank you!_

"Turn around Irvine, we're going back!" she ordered.

"Say what?!"

"You heard me! Turn this piece of crap around and head back to the prison!" she ordered again.

Irvine shook his head, "Like hell we are. I've got orders from you father to-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Rinoa had began to pummel him with her fists, "I said turn around **now**!"

"Ok, damn! You hit hard for a girl!" he relented.

****

They arrived back at the prison to see that warning sirens were going off and guards were running around everywhere.

"What the hell?" Irvine asked.

"Come on! We have to find Squall!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the lobby. They charged past guards and came to the stairway where they heard gunfire and loud explosions. Irvine got in front of her and lead the way down until they started to hear voices.

"Damnit Zell! Get your spiky head down before you get if shot off!"

"Gah! Chill out Squall!"

"Yeah get your head down Zell! I don't think Squall wants to jump down another two floors to save your butt again!"

"Aww...Selphie that was mean!"

"Shut up! Both of you! Or God help me, I will throw you both into that pit!"

"Damn, someone sure is moody! Miss your woman huh?"

"Shut up Zell!"

Rinoa laughed and felt a surge of relief wash over her soul as she heard his voice. She tried to charge past Irvine, but the cowboy held her up as more gunfire started to erupt from where they heard the voices.

"Their pinned down darlin." he stated.

Rinoa gave him an angry look, "Then help them!"

Irvine shrugged, "Whatever you say darlin..."

The cowboy leaned over the railing and caught sight of Squall and the others as they were hiding behind a safety wall that was being shredded by machine gun fire. He glanced to the left and saw two guards on the other side. With a sly grin he pulled out his shotgun and commenced to shoot both of the guards down.

"What the hell?!" shouted Zell.

Irvine strutted down the steps with a wide grin on his face, "Thought you guys might need a hand..."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and shoved Irvine, "Oh stop acting so cool!"

Irvine tumbled down the stairs and she leaped over him, and ran down the rest of the way.

"Irvine! Rinoa!" cheered Selphie as she jumped into the air waving her arms.

Rinoa caught sight of Squall as he stood up from behind the wall and gave her a weak smile.

She let out a shriek and ran at top speed and jumped into his arms, causing them to spin around. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"They told me you were dead..." she whispered in his ear, "I was so scared..." _ I thought I lost you..._

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her enjoying the comfort that she brought him, "It's ok Rinny...I'm here..." he whispered._I thought I lost you...Wait...are they watching us?_

Rinoa lifted her head to see his face. She softly ran her fingers through his hair, she couldn't stop the tears of joy that welled up in her eyes, she smiled at him sweetly and pressed her lips against his. For just a few short moments he let himself become lost in her taste and the beautiful fragrance of her skin. _Whoa! Wake up Squall! You still have to get her out of here!_

Reluctantly he pulled away, "We have to get out of here. Irvine lead the way!"

The cowboy nodded, "Follow me!"

Irvine lead them up the large stairway and back into the lobby. Where they were greeted by 30 Galbadian soldiers.

"Oh damn..." said Irvine as he shook his head.

"Anybody have a good idea on how to get out of this one?" asked Quistis.

"Get behind me..."Squall ordered.

With reluctance they followed the order.

Rinoa tugged on his arm and begged, "Please...don't get yourself killed..."

He gave her a wink, "Not what I have in mind...." _God I hope this works..._

Rinoa watched as Squall placed his arms at his side and lowered his head. A dull black aura began to surround his body, his head snapped back up and his eyes were as black as charcoal.

"Oh shit!" Quistis exclaimed as she pulled Rinoa back away from him, "Guardian Force, get down!"

With a wide grin on his face, Squall shouted. "Dark Messenger!"

Rinoa gasped as Squall arched his back and threw his arms out to the side as his body faded away.

Before Rinoa could say anymore the sun seemed to dim. Suddenly she heard a faint screeching sound. It came closer and louder. She covered her ears from the agony of the high-pitched noise. A huge flock of bats circled the area. Instantly, they huddled together to form an orb of darkness.

Mere seconds passed then a large dark devil looking Guardian Force emerged from the orb. His hands and wings were placed across his chest. Suddenly, he spread his wings wide open and black liquid fell down to cover the soldiers. Diablos looked down at the gathered soldiers who stood in awe at the sight before them. It let out a deafening laugh then reached up and grabbed hold of the black orb as red streaks of lighting ran down his arm, he swung the orb down onto the soldiers. The orb split into six spheres upon contact. Each of the spheres had ancient symbols carved on their surfaces. The spheres decimated the soldiers, turning some to dust and others to pools of black sludge.

Diablos twisted around in the air and with a flash of light turned back into the group of bats. The sky lit up once more and Squall's form solidified before them.

He slowly turned back to his comrades and mumbled, "That was...different..."

Zell and Selphie stood motionless except for the slight twitching of their heads as their mouths hung open.

Quistis had one hand on her hip and the other covering her mouth trying to hold her laughter in.

Irvine pulled his hat down over his head snickered.

Rinoa raised her arms over head and shouted, "That was awesome!"

She grabbed Squall's hand and lead him out of the prison, "Come on **sexy**..." _Shit! Did I just say that?_

Squall gave her an amused look, "What did you say?" _Did I hear her right?_

Feeling brave she replied, "You heard me..." She turned to see his face and nearly busted out laughing at how red it was.

****

Rinoa snuggled next to Squall as they sat in the back seat of the Galbadian vehicle, Irvine was in the front with Zell who was driving at a rather high rate of speed.

"Zell, do you have to go so damn fast?" Irvine asked.

Zell pointed to the car in front of them, "Tell that to Selphie! I'm having a hard enough time keeping up with her. Then there is this damn road, the traction on these tires totally suck. Then there's the fact that we got **Mr. Whatever** back there snuggling with the babe!"

Squall reached up and slapped Zell in the back of the head, causing the car to swerve to the left, "Hey! Damn! If it's not Rin making a dent in my chest it's you slapping me in the back of the head! What the hell?!"

Rinoa giggled.

"Whatever." Squall smirked.

Rinoa glanced down and saw that Squall's hand had burn marks on it, "What happened to your hand?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Squall pulled the arm of his jacket down to cover the scar, "Seifer..."

Rinoa pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently, "There...all better." _Damnit Seifer. Why did you have to do this?_

Her lips touching his skin once again sent shivers down his spine, "Thanks..." _Should I be doing this? I am starting to feel for her...What do I do? Mother...I truly hope that she is the one you were speaking of...Because I couldn't bear it if she wasn't..._

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Zell.

The car came to a sudden stop and the occupants were pushed forward.

From the window they could see Selphie and Quistis jump out of the other car and run towards a rock formation.

"Oh what now?" mumbled Squall.

Squall jumped out of the car and walked towards the two girls who were staring off to the east at a large military installation. He studied the structure intently forcing the haze of the desert sun from his vision.

"Missile Base..." he whispered.

Rinoa came up beside him and wrapped her arm around his, "What is that?"

"That's a Galbadian Missile Base, I had heard that they made one, but I never imagined that it would be so huge..." he stated. _Oh no! I completely forgot! Garden!_

In an unusual display of emotion Squall pulled out his gunblade and sliced it through a boulder that sat next to him splitting it in half. The two pieces falling to the ground as small particles of rock dust scattered in the wind.

"Damnit!" he shouted.

Rinoa touched his arm, "Squall?"

He let out a sigh and lowered his head, "They are going to fire missiles at Garden, I over heard Seifer talking about it as he tortured me."

Rinoa winced at the thought of her love being tortured.

"Oh no!!!" Selphie cried as she pointed to the horizon.

Squall turned to see numerous flights of missiles soar through the sky to the north. _Oh shit! Garden? My home...What do I do?_

He placed his hand on his head and sighed, "We have to warn them regardless...they were supposed to fire on Trabia Garden first."

He walked over to Selphie and put his hand on her shoulder, " I know you transferred from Trabia a couple years ago...Are you up for a mission?" _Damn I am no good at this kind of shit..._

She wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Ok...take Irvine and Quistis and infiltrate that missile base with this vehicle. Stop the next attack." He stated. _Just don't get yourself killed..._

She cocked her at head, "You trust me to do that?"

Squall gave her a reassuring nod, "Yes. But you don't have to do it if you feel that you can't."

Selphie embraced him in a playful hug, "Thank you! I...I mean we wont let you down."

She was squeezing him so tightly that he found it hard to breath, "Selphie...can't breath..." _She's like that damn 'Energizer Bunny'._

"Oh, I'm sorry Squally!" she exclaimed as she jumped off him.

She turned to Rinoa and gave her a wink, "Sorry..."

Rinoa giggled.

Squall shook his head, "Ok, there's no time to lose. Zell, Rinoa your with me."

Squall watched as Selphie and the others gathered into their car and sped off in the direction of the missile base. _Be careful..._ He felt Rinoa tug on his arm and he turned to look into her eyes intensely, silently praying that her beautiful gaze would erase all his doubts about their safety.

Rinoa returned his stare with equal intensity, "They'll be ok..." she said softly. _He's starting to care about them...good...he needs to know that he's not alone..._

He nodded, "Yeah...I hope your right..."

Taking one last look at the car that faded away in the distance he followed Rinoa and Zell to their own car and drove off.

****

Squall tried to keep the car on the road but he found that Zell's earlier comment about the tires was true. He fought against the tug of the wheel as the car began to drift slightly on the poor dirt road as he pushed the car to its limits. He was also fighting back the tears that strained to be released as he thought about Garden being destroyed. The lingering doubt of sending Selphie and the others to the missile base were still etched in his mind, he wasn't sure that he could live with himself if they were killed. Of course with Rinoa next to him and her hand on his knee brought other thoughts to his mind as well.

Rinoa sat next to him in the front seat with her hand on his knee trying to give him comfort. She was beginning to like his friends as well, well except for Quistis. She came across as a bit of shrewd bitch, but she hoped that was just her protective nature kicking in. Zell was the funny one, always trying to keep a positive attitude about everything, and then there was Selphie. Squall had told her that she always reminded him of that commercial with bunny that kept going and going. She laughed to herself when she pictured Selphie running around waving her arms in the air then jumping into Squall's arms when he told her that he trusted her to do the mission. And the expression on Squall's face was priceless. Irvine was another matter, total womanizer but atleast she could tell that he had some heart. She turned her thoughts back to Squall and grimaced with empathy as she remembered him saying that Seifer had tortured him. She had always known that Seifer was a jealous man, but she never thought he would go this far.

She was pleasantly brought back to reality when Squall took the hand that was on his knee and held in his own, intertwining their fingers together. She lifted her and smiled at him and to her surprise he smiled back, not a fake grin or a smirk, but a genuine smile. Her eyes widened as did her own smile as she witnessed this scene of true beauty.

"I was beginning to wonder where you kept that, Squall." she said shyly. _My heart feels like it's going to shoot out of my chest!_

Squall blushed slightly and turned his eyes back to the road, "Well...I save them for very **rare** occasions..." _I need to work on this..._

She giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Hey! There's a train up there!" Zell shouted from the backseat.

"Looks like we got ourselves a ride to Garden, " Squall stated.

****

"I see five soldiers, all huddled together on the far side of the train." stated Zell.

Squall took a quick glance then came back to face his friends, "Ok...lets try and steal it."

Zell and Rinoa nodded their conformation.

The three figures jogged quietly along the side of the train. They stopped at the engine and dashed into the control room. Zell quickly began flipping switches and pushing buttons. To their surprise the train started up and Zell pushed down on the accelerator stick and the train lurched forward.

"Yeah baby!!" he shouted.

"Hey Squall, look at this..." stated Rinoa.

Squall stepped out of the control room to see a Galbadian soldier sprinting along side of the train as it began to pick up speed.

Squall raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm..."

"Hey stop! That's property of the Galbadia-!" his voice trailed off as he crashed into a tree that he had failed to notice.

"That had to hurt!" Rinoa exclaimed.

Squall chuckled lightly.

Zell gave the downed soldier a sarcastic salute, "See ya pal!"

****

They spent three hours on the train. Hardly any words were spoken as they were all lost in their concern for the people of Garden. Upon arriving at Balamb Town they rented a car and drove for the gates of Balamb Garden. Squall felt relieved when they approached the gates and found that Garden was intact, no signs of any damage that would have been caused by a missile attack.

"Garden is safe!" Zell exclaimed as he did his best Selphie interpretation of jumping in the air and waving his arms.

Squall shook his head, "Come on we still have to warn the Headmaster!"

Squall pushed open the gates and was nearly immediately stampeded by fleeing students. They came rushing past him, showing no signs of caring whether or not they hurt someone as long as they got away as fast as possible.

"What the hell?!" shouted Zell as he dodged the students that dashed past him.

"What's going on?!" Rinoa asked. _It's like they're all running scared._

Squall grabbed Rinoa's hand so she wouldn't be swept aside by the crowd and ran further into the Garden followed by Zell. They came to the main hall and were stopped in their tracks by a Garden Faculty member who raised his arm at them.

"You three! Who do you support?! The Garden Master NORG or Cid?!" his voice was muffled and scornful. 

Squall shook his head, "What are talking about?! Who the hell is NORG?"

The Faculty member cocked his head and raised his arm to his mouth, "You are Cid sympathizers! Destroy them!"

Before the Faculty member could blow his whistle to call reinforcements, Squall dashed towards him and swiftly pulled his gunblade form its sheath. Squall slashed up and across the Faculty member's stomach disemboweling him. He fell to his knees and fell over, dead before be hit the ground. He stood over the body for a moment then quickly grabbed Rinoa's hand and pulled her to the elevator. _Why is all of this so familiar?_

They exited the elevator at the third floor and immediately ran into Cid's office. The headmaster stood from behind his desk and greeted them.

"Squall! I'm so glad your safe, my boy!" he stated.

Squall saluted him, "Sir, we need to order an evacuation. Galbadian missiles are heading this way!"

Cid's face turned ghostly white, "Oh my...Wait! There is too much going on right now for a proper evacuation."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "You have another idea, sir?" _What's the old coot up to now?_

Cid nodded and opened a drawer in his desk, "Take this. It allows access to the Gardens MD level. This place you to be a mobile bunker before I had it refitted into the Garden. Hopefully it still works!"

Cid tossed Squall an elevator key.

Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand, "Come on, Squall...we don't have much time..."

Cid noticed the affection that the girl showed Squall and was surprised when Squall didn't flinch away from it. "Be careful down there...anything could happen..."

Squall gave Cid a confused look, "What did you...never mind. OK lets go!"

The three of them ran to the elevator and Squall inserted the MD level key. The elevator flared to life and began its decent to the lower levels of the Garden. The elevator continued along at a decent pace until it came to an abrupt halt and the lights flickered. It swayed to the right nearly knocking the occupants off their feet.

"This thing is gonna fall!" shouted Zell.

Squall scanned the elevator frantically looking for anything that would help them get out of here. With the lights out he found his hand going places that they probably shouldn't have been.

"Squall...." gasped Rinoa. _That **was** an accident, right?_

"Umm...sorry...about that..." Squall stammered. _Firm yet soft....Doh! If I could see my face I would slap it!_

Rinoa giggled. _Nope...he knew what he was doing..._

Squall felt around the floor of the elevator until he found a locked escape hatch. He pulled back on it hard and it opened with a rusty creek. 

"We have to hurry! Go!" he ordered.

Zell went first, when he was out of sight Squall and Rinoa followed after him.

Zell reached the MD level first. Soon Squall came down he reached to grab the handle when he heard a loud screeching noise. He looked up to see the elevator barreling down on them. Rinoa screamed and began climbing down the ladder hastily. Squall grabbed the handle and pulled himself through the door next to Zell.

The elevator came down with tremendous speed as Rinoa desperately tried to reach her friends, she felt one of the rungs snap under her foot and she began to fall. She saw jagged pieces of metal protruding from the shaft wall and tried to angle herself away from them as she fell. She closed her eyes waiting for death to take her but it never came as she landed in Squall's arms.

Squall pulled her back into the hall as she clung to him. She looked up at him with her face flushed and her eyes welling with tears. He set her down slowly as she reluctantly removed herself from his arms.

"You okay?" he breathed as he pushed a strand of her black hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah...thanks..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry...you should have gone before me..."

She shook her head, "No...then you would have fallen...and I know I would not have been able to catch you...I couldn't live with that..."

He nodded, "Okay...come on, I think Zell found a control room."

Rinoa nodded and took his hand as he led her down the hall.

****

They entered the large room and were welcomed by a large metallic bridge with a sea of oil flowing underneath it. The oil bubbled and churned like it was boiling.

Rinoa stared at the lake of oil, "Why is this here?"

Squall shrugged, "No idea...I think what were looking for is on the other side though."

"You guys hear that?" asked Zell.

Suddenly giant white squids jumped flew over the railing of the bridge blocking their path to the other side. Before any of them could react, the monsters shot out a shower of oil, covering Zell in the black substance causing him to drop to his knees in pain. Rinoa immediately began to cast an Esuna spell to heal him while Squall held his gunblade at his side and reached out with one arm to cast a Flare spell. One of the monsters was caught up in the blast and was immediately disintegrated. 

Rinoa let out a cheer as Zell now healed by Rinoa charges at the remaining creature and pummeled it with his fists, spraying oil in all directions. Rinoa seeing that it was momentarily stunned aimed her Blaster's Edge and let loose with uncanny accuracy. The double edged boomerang tore through the monsters hide and exited out its back before it returned to Rinoa's launcher. The creature let loose another volley of oil that plowed into Squall sending him tumbling backwards. Seeing her love in danger of falling over the bridge Rinoa quickly turned and caught his arm keeping him safe for the moment.

"See? You caught me..." he smirked.

"Funny..." she laughed.

Zell continued to punch and kick at the creature, which caused the oil on its rough hide to splatter onto him. Squall came up beside him and impaled his gunblade into its head and pulled the trigger, brain fragments and oil scattered through the air covering the two young men.

"Yuck...." Zell said as he tried to wipe the mess off his arms.

Squall raised and eyebrow, "That was rather disgusting..."

Suddenly a ball of water appeared over them and dropped onto their heads soaking them. They turned around to see Rinoa with her covering her mouth trying to restrain from laughing. Squall cocked his head and raised an eyebrow and upon seeing that expression she lost all control and fell to the ground laughing.

"Zell...why don't you go see if you can get this thing going. The controls are over there." Squall stated as he pointed to the control panel behind them.

Zell snorted, "You got it man..."

Squall slowly walked over to Rinoa who was still laying on her side with her eyes closed in a fit of laughter.

"You think you're funny?" he asked, his tone playful.

Hey eyes snapped open at the closeness of his voice, at the moment she felt his hand softly press against her face which was covered in oil.

"Oh my god!" she cried still laughing.

Rinoa jumped to her feet and playfully punched Squall in the gut, doubling him over. She immediately felt guilty thinking that she had hurt him.

"Oh...sweetie I'm sorry..." she said softly. _Oh God, I called him 'sweetie'..._

"No...it's okay..." he grunted as he stood back up. _She's stronger than I thought..._

Rinoa chewed at her bottom lip, "Really, I'm sorry..."

He nodded, "Seriously...it's ok. Next time I'll know not to do that. Your a bit stronger than you look..."

She giggled.

"Come on, hopefully Zell can figure out how to get this thing going." he said as he took her hand.

****

"What ya got, Zell?" Squall asked as he and Rinoa came up behind their friend.

"I think I got it! This shit is so old though! Well...here it goes!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the geared structure that filled the room began to spin to life as electricity ran through it. 

The three of them grabbed hold of the panel as the platform they stood on shot up into the air and crashed into the ceiling above. Derby flew everywhere as they smashed into the headmaster's office. Cid, who had been standing in the exact spot the platform crashed through landed on his butt and sat there in awe. 

They look around frantically trying to understand everything that had happened. They had barricaded through the Garden's roof and were now outside. Squall looked up into the sky and saw a horde of Galbadian missiles coming their way.

"NO!" Rinoa shouted as she buried her face in Squall's chest.

"Damn..." Squall whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly the Garden sprang forward knocking them off their feet.

"Whoa! That was freaking cool!" Zell exclaimed.

Rinoa pulled away from Squall's chest and saw that the Garden was moving. She stood in awe at the beautiful scenery.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. 

Cid studied the control panel, "I will have to get some technicians up here and see if we can figure out how to steer this thing. Until then, you three can take a rest. You've earned it."

Rinoa raised her arm, "Umm, Cid. I don't have anywhere to stay..."_ Please put me with Squall...please..._

"Well I can't exactly have you staying in the men's dorms, so I think you should be ok using Selphie's room for now." he responded.

Rinoa sighed. _Damn..._

****

Squall was awoken in the middle of the night by a light knocking at his door. Grumbling to himself he focused his groggy eyes on the clock that read 3:30am.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

He reached for his boxers and put them, not wanting to answer the door naked. He walked to the door wiping the sleep out of his eyes and opened it to see Rinoa standing there in a flannel pajama top and loose fitting shorts with a smile on her face. _Oh boy...God, she looks beautiful in anything..._

"Squall...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I come in?" _Nice boxers..._

He raised an eyebrow at her then finally nodded, "Yeah...come on in..." _Please don't say anything about my boxers..._

She walked past him and into the room was immediately surprised to see that it was perfectly clean. Everything was in order except for his bed which looked as if a tornado had run over it. She noticed his gunblade sitting in it's case in a corner of the room and his leather jacket hung from a hook on the wall.

"You want anything to drink?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine thank you..."

He nodded then crawled back into his bed and leaned against the wall. She looked around some more and noticed that there weren't any chairs. She shrugged and sat beside him on the bed.

"You having bad dreams?" Squall asked.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah...plus it's so empty in Selphie's room..."

"Yeah...I can imagine..." he said softly.

Rinoa turned her head to look at him, "Squall...if you don't mind...there is something I need to tell you..." _Okay...I can do this...he needs to know..._

He ran his hand down his face to try and shake off the last of his weariness, "Sure...go for it."

She took a deep breath then placed her hand on his cheek turning his head so he could look at her.

"I wanted you to know...how I felt. I thought you died in that fight with the sorceress, I thought I lost you. When I was holding you in my arms...I wanted so much to tell then, but I was...too...I was in too much pain."

Rinoa paused to take another breath but kept her eyes locked on his.

"I have...I have** never** said these words to anyone...I have **never** felt like this for anyone..." she chewed on her lip for a moment, "I have fallen in love with you Squall Leonhart..."

At that moment Squall felt time come to a stop. He could see and feel everything around him, **never** in his life had anyone ever said those words to him. He couldn't remember time when he wanted to hear them. His breath quickened and he felt his body become warmer.

"You don't have to say anything...I just wanted you to know...if... I just wanted to tell you..." she whispered.

The words his mother had spoken to him echoed in his mind, protect her and love her. Seemed like a simple enough concept. He wanted to say it back to her, to admit his feelings, to break down the wall that surrounded his heart and his soul. Somehow, he knew the moment that he had met her everything in his life would change. Would it be so bad to tell her? Would it feel worse if something should happen and she not know how he felt? Was what he was feeling love? Or was it something more? Something stronger? He had no answers because he didn't know what love felt like.

"Squall...are you ok?" Rinoa asked as she tried to read the expressions on his face. _This is not going well..._

He opened his mouth but no words would come out, finally he took her hand and spoke in the only way he knew how.

He took his hand that was holding hers and placed it on her chest over her heart.

"I will be waiting **here**...so if you come **here**...you will find me...I **promise**..." _Please understand that...please...I can't...say the words...yet_

Rinoa could feel her body temperature begin to rise as she started to tremble slightly. He had said it, not in the exact words but he had found a better way to say it. By using the words from their dreams to tell her that he did indeed love her. She felt warm tears begin to form in her eyes and she didn't struggle to keep them away, because they were tears of joy and relief. She flung her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders she embraced him tightly and he returned it with equal pressure and intensity. They sat there lost in that moment of time...together.

Rinoa slowly lifted her head, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her lips curved in a smile as she pressed her lips against his taking his breath into her. Their eyes closed tightly, enjoying themselves in the slow passage of their lips against one other. A delicate sensation, something near heaven overtook both their bodies sending shivers through them. Something never experienced before, something that had been repressed for long time at the core of their beings. And now it seemed to be igniting inside them and they shared it throughout their lips. He hesitated for only a heartbeat, then kissed her deeper. Their tongues gently touched together then began to slowly intertwine, the world around them vanished. All that remained and all that mattered was them, and this moment.

Once again the they were bombarded by visions of other lives that they had shared together, images that mirrored the world they now live in. Events that once happened and those that are yet to come. Memories of lost opportunities and harsh words. But that only seemed to ignite their passion, her soul was calling out for his and he was answering. They could feel everything. She saw his dreams, everything that his mother had told him she could hear. In return she revealed her dreams, all of them. Who he was to her, the words he had spoken in some far away place and time. Her dream had told him that he was her knight. 

Gently, she pushed him into a laying position, never once removing her lips from his. She ran her hand down his arm then back up to his finely toned chest. He ran his hand down her back and under her top, caressing her delicate skin.

With immeasurable reluctance, she pulled away from his lips, but kept her face over his to gaze into his eyes.

"Squall..." she said in a husky voice. _Oh my god..._

"Yes?" he whispered. _Don't stop Rinny..._

Rinoa whispered, "I want to...I know...what we just saw is strange...I don't want that to lose you again...So I want to do this...We might not be able...to do it...later."

Squall gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, "I am...forever...your knight..."

Rinoa tried to catch her breath as a new feeling overcame her body, and she realized that it was their souls ever so softly touching, forever becoming one.

She sat up slowly and pulled her top over her head, revealing her ample breasts for him alone to see. She rolled off of him and to the side and pulled him over unto her. Their lips met in an eternal embrace.

She tugged at his shorts pulling them down. She felt his erection press against her inner thigh and a soft moan escaped her lips. He sat up and pulled her shorts slowly down her legs and over her feet, not once taking his eyes off hers. She pulled him back down and wrapped her legs around his waist so she could feel his tip press against her. She gasped at the sensation, never had a man been this close to her. Never had she wanted any other man like she wanted Squall Leonhart. She grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers and arched her hips to better position herself for the pain that was about to shoot through her body.

"Are you sure...?" he asked, his breath hot against her cheek.

"Never been more sure of anything, my love..." she replied softly.

A low groan escaped his lips as he slowly slid his entire length into her, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, ready to feel the pain engulf her. But there was no pain, only an unbelievable ecstasy, something that she had never experienced before. The images of her dream came back to her, and she smiled at what they said. _Heaven..._This was pleasure, unimaginable pleasure. The sensation of him being inside her and the gentleness of his touch nearly caused her to weep. 

Squall started to move his hips, trusting himself deeper inside of her with each movement making her scream in ecstasy, then her eyes snapped open as the pleasure built to an immeasurable sensation.. He could feel her insides grab onto him like a pillowed vice. She wanted this to last for an eternity, never let him go. Always cling to this pleasure. She had no idea how long they stayed connected, they were lost in time. Eternal bliss, that was the only way she could describe it. She felt a tingle race through her entire body and then build up where they were united. Slight tremors began to overtake her body and she clung to him, lightly dragging her nails across his back. Suddenly the room became engulfed in a white light, she realized that they were the source of the intense light. 

She literally felt her soul leave her body and touch his, bringing her even more ecstasy. Together they let out a loud moan and collapsed together in a heap.

He laid there on top of her, too weak to move. She softly ran her fingers through his hair and kissing his cheek, trying to catch her breath.

"Rinny..."

"Yes, my love?"

He lifted his head up to look into her beautiful brown eyes, "Now you know how I feel..."

She nodded tears of joy once again forming in her eyes, "Yes...and now you know how I feel...and you will **never **lose me again..."

On the nightstand next to his bed sat the clock. And it still read 3:30am....


	6. Everything...

The following chapter is TOTAL fluff! You are warned. No fighting at all...that's because most of the next 8 chapters are action packed, so I felt they deserved a day off. Not one of my better chapters, plus it's rather short. Mainly a filler, but over all I think it's ok. Enjoy and R&R!

**************************

Chapter Six: Everything...

**************************

Rinoa rested her head on Squall's chest as he laid next to her, feeling his heartbeat against her cheek. She curled up close to him, wrapping her leg around his. _I don't think there are words to describe what we just did. Why didn't it hurt? There was absolutely no pain. Just unbelievable pleasure. All those images, what could they mean? Were they of the past and the future? And if they are, will we still be torn apart now that we know? I don't think I could live without him. God, he's so beautiful._ She ran her hand down his chest and over his abdomen feeling his skin rise at her touch, he trembled slightly at the sensation and she giggled softly.

"Something funny...?" he whispered. 

She raised her head, "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you..."

He stroked his hand through her hair, "I wasn't sleeping...just thinking."

She grinned at him, "What...were you thinking about?"

Squall's lips spread apart in a sly grin, "Honestly?"

She nodded.

"About how badly I want to do that again." He chuckled.

She bit her lip and gave him a playful grin, "I second that motion.... How...did it feel?" _Oh my god...I cannot believe I just said that._

"There are no words to describe what we just did..."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow at him, "Hey, I was just thinking that."

He chuckled.

She laid her head back down on his chest and sighed, "Honestly, though. What we just did, totally drained me...I knew making love to you would...feel good. I just never imagined it would feel that **incredible**."

Squall wrapped his arm tightly around her pulling her closer, "It was beyond anything I could I have ever imagined." _I don't talk this much...But I feel like can tell her everything..._

"There are some other things bothering me."

She grasped his hand locking their fingers together, "You can tell me, my love."

He paused. Then took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm worried about the others. Selphie and Irvine and Quistis. I'm worried because those missiles were still launched, and I fear that means...they're dead."

Rinoa squeezed his hand tightly, "I'm sure they are just fine. I hope they are anyway. Is that all that's troubling you?" _He's opening up to me...I think I'm gonna cry...God...this is so pure..._

He sighed. "No. Your dreams, my dreams. It's all connected somehow. And Seifer...there was once a time when we were like friends. Although I can't remember it clearly."

Rinoa bit on her lip softly, "He scares me...I used to think that we were friends. Even after we broke up. But he's changed, and not for the better."

Squall closed eyes and took a breath, "Seifer...is Edea's knight...He told me that while he was...torturing me."

"What does it mean? In my dream you are my knight. Here, Seifer is Edea's knight...Edea is a sorceress. Does that mean...that I'm a sorceress?"

Squall shook his head, ruffling his hair against his pillow, "I'm not sure...I don't think your a sorceress though. I'm pretty sure that I would know..."

Rinoa closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "I don't want to be a sorceress. If I was, then I would lose you."

"No. Honestly....I could care less if you were a sorceress."

Rinoa felt tears begin to form in her eyes, _He's all mine... _"Well...hopefully we still have time to figure out what's going on...hey, what time is it?"

Squall turned his head to the clock on his nightstand, "Almost 7:00am."

"Hey. You want to give me a tour of Garden? I haven't really seen everything this place has to offer."

He chuckled. "Want to get ready of me so soon?"

"Squall! No, I could stay here in your arms forever....I can tell your blushing."

"Damn. How do you do that?"

She giggled. "I'm a woman, we know these things..."

Squall slipped his hand down to her side and pinched her, "Whew...thank god." 

She laughed, "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to make sure...that you weren't a dream..." _If it is...I don't ever want to wake up...Should I say the words? Should I tell her that I love her?_

She smiled, "No...I'm not a dream...and you are incredibly charming, my love." _He's all mine...I can't believe this...this is more then love...more then love..._

_****_

"This place is so huge! How do you know where everything is?" Rinoa asked.

Squall held her hand as they walked down the main hall of the Garden. Rinoa stared in awe at the vastness of it all, the pastel colors that gently overlaid the steel and mortar that held this marvel of technology together.

"It's a little confusing at first...but once you are here for awhile it becomes second nature." he replied as he guided her down the halls to stand in front of the Library.

"This is the Library...if you like books, then this is the place for you." he stated.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rinoa noticed that there were people gawking at the young couple. Some were whispering to each other and pointing.

"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" she asked quietly.

Squall looked around and saw that people were staring at them. He raised an eyebrow in confusion then felt Rinoa's hand tense up and realized what the situation was.

"Oh...I think, they're just not use to me...being with...doing...you know..." he said as his cheeks became a light red.

Rinoa's eyes grew wide and she let out a soft giggle, "Oh, I see...Your not the type of guy to run around here with a girl holding your hand, huh?"

He nodded slowly and tried to hide his face with his hand.

She playfully tugged on his arm, "Come on **lover boy**, lets check out the Library. I love books, well not nearly as much I love you though..."

Squall felt his face burn bright with joyous embarrassment as he gently pulled her into the Library.

Rinoa giggled in delight at his shyness.

****

Squall sat quietly at the corner table, admiring the view. He was in the presence of an angel, there she stood back against the book shelf. Her dark eyes granting a book the honor of being under her gaze. He couldn't help but smile at her magnificent beauty, not only what he saw on the outside but what was revealed to him the night before...what he saw in her soul. A young woman, who had been showered with wealth and petty affections, but had chosen to turn away from it. Looking for her own place in the world. Haunted by dreams of another life, another time. It made him reflect on his own life and he was partially thankful that the GF's had robed him of his early childhood memories. The other part scorned and despised them for robbing him of his dreams of her, surely he would have had them as well. Now he found himself, in love with an angel. How can someone hope to love something so pure? It's like asking a man to pull a star from the heavens and clutch it to his chest praying that will not burn him. But why think about that? She is here now...why think about losing her when she is here...right now...

Rinoa stood silently glancing at the book she held in her hands, occasionally stealing a look from the man who sat at the table in front of her as he quietly stared at her. She could tell when his eyes were on her. Her skin became warm and flushed when his eyes were on her. This man who was once so alone, has given her his heart. She knew that he hadn't planned on it, but he fought back his own doubts and fears and took that leap to heal himself as well as her. There was an undeniable spiritual chemistry between them, even from their current distance she could feel it. He was her knight, not just a guardian of her physical body but the protector of her soul. Their connection was becoming clearer to her, in some past life she was indeed a sorceress and he had been her knight. Forever guarding her, forever giving her his love and loyalty. Forever her knight. In this life or another, he was always there. That's what her dream meant, she didn't have to be a sorceress to have a knight. The thought brought a serene smile to her face. He was hers...and she was his. Eternal bliss...

Squall felt her eyes gazing into his soul. It filled him with an overwhelming desire to tell her. To break down the last of his barriers and shout to the world that he loved this woman. Now and forever. He bit on his lower lip in growing anticipation of that moment. He could no longer hold it back, his mother's words ringing in his ears, _anything could happen_. He took a deep breath and closed the book he had opened and taking one last look around the room...

Disregarding normal protocol and the people that were bound to argue about such a public display of emotion, Squall shot up from his chair and marched to Rinoa and stopped directly in front of her, with only a glimpse of air separating their bodies.

Rinoa dropped her book in surprise and looked up into his azure eyes that pierced her own brown eyes with a soulful longing, the intimacy in his look nearly staggered her. She felt her breathing increase as she searched his eyes for the answer, unsure of exactly he was going to do. Her lips began to tremble as his breath enticed and intoxicated her.

Squall took her hand in his and placed it over his heart, "I suddenly...have the desire...to tell you...that I love you..."

She found herself trying to catch her breath as the words escaped his lips, "I...love you..." _YES! YES! YES! SCORE!_

Rinoa felt him close the short distance between them and press his lips against hers in a mind blowing display of passion. She returned his kiss with equal intensity, forgetting where they were and that were people around them. Ignoring the stares of surprised onlookers and military personal. She didn't care because he no longer cared if everyone knew how he felt. Rinoa was equally surprised when he broke away from her and turned to the gathered crowd in the Library.

"What are you looking at? Never seen two people in love kiss?!" he stated. _I cannot believe I'm doing this! But it feels so right!_

Squall turned back to Rinoa whose face was now flushed in a deep shade of red but wearing a wide grin. "Oh...my..." _I can't believe he did that!_

Squall raised his eyebrow and grinned at her, "Come on...there's something I want to show you..."

****

Squall opened the door to the balcony in the Training Center. At first the intense light blinded their eyes. The sea's salty wind blew Rinoa's hair back as tiny speckles of water slightly damped her blue duster. She ran up to the railing and looked out at the Garden. Squall slowly walked up to the balcony's edge and leaned against it with his arms folded and watched the sea's waves crash against the Garden. After a few moments a couple dolphins came up beside them and began chirping to each other. Rinoa giggled and pointed at them as Squall let a smile creep across his face. 

"This is beautiful, Squall...I've never seen anything like this." she stated in awe. 

"You should see this place at night...it really does take your breath away, well...not as much as you do..." Squall immediately slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Rinoa began another display of blushing giggles.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

She reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him closer, "Yes you did, my love. It's quite alright...I think it's cute how that sort of thing embarrasses you."

He shook his head, "I need to work on that..."

Rinoa smiled and traced her finger down his nose, "Take your time...I'm not going anywhere..." 

As the lovers brought their lips together, they were soaked by a tidal wave of water and knocked back into the doorway leading to the Training Center. The Garden began to lurch and sway to the side as the ear-piercing sound of metal grinding against metal nearly deafened them.

Squall staggered to his feet and caught sight of Rinoa crumpled in the corner, not moving. He felt a ball of fear build up in his chest as he frantically fought against the swaying of the Garden to reach her.

He reached her and immediately picked her small wet body up into his arms and ran through the door into the Training Center, careful to avoid any monsters that might have been disturbed he ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Squall...?" 

He looked down at her face and noticed a small cut on her forehead, "It's ok Rinny..."

She looked up at him as he carried her in his arms, "What happened?"

"Not sure...how are you feeling?" concern in his voice.

"Head hurts a little...but I think I'm ok..." she replied.

"Good, because you scared the shit out of me..."

She let out a hoarse laugh, "Sorry..."

"Ok, here we are..." he stated.

Squall set her down gently on her feet but continued to hold onto her as she tried to steady herself. They stood in front of the lift that would take them to the headmaster's office and the control room for the mobile garden.

Rinoa winced in discomfort then wobbled slightly before she regained her balance. "Ok, I think I'm ok now...Thank you, my love."

Squall gave her sly smirk, "It's ok...you can thank me later..." _Ok, I know I did not just say that!_

Rinoa blushed slightly and kissed him softly on the lips, "Oh my...someone is becoming very brave...I think I like it!"

Squall shook his head slightly, "Come on...."

Together they stepped onto the lift and were carried upwards to the Garden control room, where Cid and Zell were already waiting for them.

"Everybody, please remain calm," he said into the PA system, "Also, please do not leave the Garden under any circumstance until you are permitted. We will try to get things back in order. ASAP. Thank you for your cooperation." 

Cid set down the microphone and turned to face the young couple, "Ah Squall, Rinoa," he greeted, "Thank you for coming. Here are your orders." 

Squall and Zell stood at attention, Rinoa seeing this tried her best to mimic the proper salute. 

"We've landed on Fisherman's Horizon," Cid stated, "Please go ashore with Zell and Rinoa. Find the local mayor and apologize for this accident. Tell them that we came in peace. Take a look around the city while you're there, too. I hear they have some fascinating weapon shops." 

"Yes, sir." Squall complied. _Why am I doing this? Where's Xu?_

Cid noticed the way Squall suddenly broke eye contact, "There something you wish to add, Commander?" 

"No, sir." Squall stated, then the realization of the headmasters words hit him like a ton of bricks, "What?! When did I become a commander?"

Cid gave him a half smirk, "Just now, Squall...congratulations!" 

"Sir...why..." he stammered. "Why...?" _Don't just say that! Stick your foot up the old mans wrinkled ass! This is so much bullshit! Don't you close yourself off damnit! Not after what you have already learned and shared with Rinoa! Do it! Take out the gunblade and swipe his head clean off!_

"Because you have earned it, Squall." he stated calmly, "And besides, I have faith in you...trust me, this is only the beginning."

Squall fought back the urge to follow through on his thoughts, he stiffened up and gave the headmaster a crisp salute. Then turned and briskly marched out of the room ignoring Zell and Rinoa.

****

"Squall...? Please, sweetie...open the door." Rinoa asked from the hall outside his dorm.

"It's open..." he replied. 

Rinoa pushed the door open. She slowly walked in and found Squall sitting on the edge of his bed, with his arms resting on his legs and his head down, causing his long brown hair to hand over. She walked up to him and knelt down in front of him, placing her hand on his knee.

"Squall? Talk to me..." she pleaded trying to hide the fear in her voice. _Talk to me, love..._

He slowly raised his head, his grayish blue eyes meeting her dark pools. She immediately noticed that they were traced with red as if he had been crying. Rinoa felt her heart nearly break to see him in so much pain.

"Sweetie...please...tell me what's bothering you. Is it the promotion?" her tone was soft and whispered.

He nodded, "...Yeah...I'm not ready for that Rinny...that's...that's too much responsibility..."

Rinoa tried to give him a reassuring smile, but found herself on the verge of tears as she witnessed her _mighty lion_, the man she loved in such turmoil. Using her hand she raked the hair back from his eyes and down his cheek to wipe away the single tear that remained.

"Everything will be alright, my love...I am right here for you. I will help you in any way I can."

She cupped her hand under his chin and gently kissed him on the lips. "You remember what you told that night on the clock tower?"

He nodded, "Yeah..."

"You told me to be brave....and then as you laid there...dying in my arms...you told me not to be scared." she sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Heh...your lecturing me..." he stated with a bit of humor.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you...I don't want to lose you..." she replied softly.

"I understand...The idea of you actually lecturing me is kinda sexy..." he smirked. _Oh boy! Here we go!_

Rinoa's eyes lit up at his precarious humor, "Wow...feeling better?"

He nodded, "Thanks...but don't you ever tell anyone that you saw me...ummm...you know."

Rinoa chewed at her lower lip and grinned, "Crying? And if I do?"

"Coochi-coo Torture...." he replied dryly.

She cocked her head slightly to the right, "And what's that?"

Squall arched an eyebrow then grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on the bed and began to tickle her playfully in the stomach. She thrashed her arms about in uncontrollable giggles while screaming between laughter and in takes of breath, "Stop! Stop!"

"Promise me you wont say anything!" he shouted, trying to contain his own laughter.

"If...you...don't...stop...I...will...tell...everyone...that...you...sleep...in...boxers...with....little...heart...shapes on them!" she cried out in-between fits of laughter.

Squall immediately stopped, "Actually...I don't sleep in boxers..."

Rinoa's mouth opened wide as she began to laugh, "You sleep naked! Even better! I'll tell them that...I'm sure Zell will get a kick out of that!"

Squall gave her a fake snarl, "You do that...I will tell them where your birthmark is!" _Uh oh...that might not have been a wise thing to say..._

Rinoa's eyes went wide as she let out a small gasp, "Why you..."

She grabbed Squall by his sides and began to tickle him, causing him to bust out laughing so much that he rolled off the bed.

"Gah!! I am so going to hurt you!!!"

Rinoa giggled.

****

"Damn I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Zell exclaimed he shut the door of the mayor's house behind him.

Squall shrugged, "Can't please everyone...besides it would pretty much be pointless to explain our position to him, he's too close minded to listen. Come on, lets get back to Garden. See if they've heard anything from Selphie and the others yet."

Squall started walking back up the crane that would lead them past the giant domed bowl where the mayor's was located. Rinoa came up beside him and took his hand, leaving Zell staring at them in total surprise.

"Umm, guys?" he asked. "There something you want to tell me?"

Rinoa spoke up before Squall could turn around, "We're lovers...." _That should get a rise out of him..._

All Zell could see from his viewpoint was Squall's back as his shoulders began to shake. Zell figured he was either laughing or crying. But he had never known Squall to do either. So he just stood there with his mouth hung open and his eyes wide in shock.

Squall turned his head to look at Rinoa who stared back at him with a huge grin spread across her face, as hard as he tried he couldn't help but break a smile.

With a tone of humor that only Rinoa caught he said, "Whatever..." _That's what you get angel...Right back at you..._

Rinoa let out a gasp and lightly slapped his arm, "Meanie..."

****

"Well, Mr. Leonhart. I must say that I am totally surprised at how well you danced tonight." Rinoa stated as they laid together in bed."And I'm surprised that Selphie still had the energy to put that all together considering they just got back this afternoon."

Squall chuckled, "Told ya, she's just like that damn bunny..."

She curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest. She silently enjoyed the rhythmic beat of his heart as it pounded in his chest as he lulled her to near unconsciousness by softly running his hand through her hair.

"Rinny?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I...ask you a question?"

She lifted her head to see his eyes as the moonlight that shined through the window reflected of his azure globes. "Of course."

"Why...do you love me?"

Over the course of a persons life, many questions are asked. Why are we here? Is the world flat? Why do they put tuna in a can? Most of the other important questions revolve around current world events and the state of the economy. How do you answer that particular question? What do you tell someone when they ask you why you love them? The answer is so simple that it could very well explain all the problems in the world, end hunger, insure world peace or numerous other issues. Here's how you answer it. The truth. Because if you truly love someone, telling them the truth should be as simple as tying your shoes.

Rinoa pressed her hand against his cheek in a loving manner and held her other hand over his heart, "Because you are 'everything' to me..."

************************************************************************************************************************

Yeah, I know it sucked! So sue me! Can't be perfect with all of them:)


	7. The Long Walk...

Action packed chapter, lots of blood and stuff. Might be kind of short but I think the end of this chapter makes up for that. Read and Review please!

*********************

Chapter 7: The Long Walk...

*********************

Journal Entry #1 (Diary of Commander Squall Leonhart)

I have decided to keep this journal after my 'friends' and I discovered something very disturbing. We found out that Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Zell, Quistis and myself were all raised together in an orphanage on the Centra coast. Of course I remembered practically nothing about this. I did indeed remember being raised in an orphanage until I was 9, when I was enrolled into Garden. And to top that off, the place was run by Edea...the sorceress. Who we now know to be Headmaster Cid's wife. Just perfect. If Edea is a sorceress, was Cid her knight? What's it like to order the death of someone you love?

How could I forget something like this? Irvine seems to think that it has something to do with the GF's that we allow to occupy or brains. To a point I agree with him, but mostly on I think I didn't want to remember. The only happy moments in my life before I met Rinoa was when Sis was still apart of my life. When she left it tore my world apart. So, if the GF's make you forget things, how come I never forgot her? Why has there always been a place in my memory for her? Is it because she was my sister? The only real family I had left. It's possible, but I'm not sure. I think there is some other reason why I never forgot her. I just wish I knew what the hell it was.

I have come to a decision of some sorts. When all this is over, I will be leaving SeeD. For the longest time I thought this is what I wanted, but now I see that I was wrong. My life is with Rinny. Hell, I think I will even ask her to marry me, can't wait to see the expression on her face when I pop that question. I know, I know. Your thinking...isn't it too soon? Well, no I don't think so. If what our dreams are telling us is the truth, then we have known each other for a very long time. If we can somehow break out of this fucking nightmare I'm going to take her someplace safe where we can live our lives in peace. Somewhere that has a nice view of the night sky, so we can watch shooting star's together.

Anyway, the rest of the gang thought it would be a good idea to visit the old orphanage and see what kind of memories we can spark. I'm not too thrilled about the idea, there's not much there that I want to remember. Lately I have been hoping that I could talk to my mother again, maybe ask her questions about my father and why they both had to leave me. For now though, I am content in the fact that I got to actually speak with her, I still don't know how that was managed but I'm grateful for it.

Well, we are coming up on the Centra continent and I need to go check on Rinny. One last thing before I go...if anything should ever to happen to me. I want this logged. I want it to only be given to Rinoa Heartily. If...by chance, she is not around, God forbid, I want it destroyed. Of course I will more then likely be back tomorrow to make another entry. Until then...

Commander Squall Leonhart, SeeD Rank A.

*******

"Hold on Selphie! I have to grab my purse!"

"What's your purse doing in Squall's room? Oh...never mind..."

"What's wrong Selphie? Jealous? Give me a few minutes I want to wash up too..."

Rinoa searched the room for her purse. She remembered last seeing it at the foot of the bed, but it was no longer there._ Okay...Squall must have moved it. Hmmm...he might have put it on his desk._ Rinoa crossed the room and began rummaging through the stacks of files and paperwork that Squall had recently 'inherited' from the previous commander. _Poor baby...this will keep him busy for days... _The stack of paperwork towered over his computer console that sat in the corner of his desk. She moved them out of the way carefully so as not to disturb there order._Bingo!_ Her purse sat next to the monitor in between his issues of Weapons Monthly and that Girl Next Door her picked up in Timber. _Ha! Gonna have to pick on him for this..._ As Rinoa pulled her purse from its position she accidentally switched the monitor on, it flared to life with an annoying beep. She glanced at it momentarily, nearly missing the title of the document that had appeared on the screen. _Journal entry? Squall keeps a journal? Wait...I shouldn't even be looking at this..._

However she is only human. _Yeah...that thing about Edea and Cid being married was a bit of a shock. Can't imagine them growing up with Seifer though...icky...Well, I'm grateful to be considered a happy part of his life, because he sure has been that for me. Sis...she was an important part of your life, my love. I think that is why you never forgot her. Leave SeeD?! Why would he do that...? Oh, life with me...God he is so sweet. Whoa! Hmm...wow...did I read that right? Oh shit! I think I just screwed up...I wasn't supposed to see this...Oh my God...Marriage? Am I ready for that? Yes! With him...Am I? Yes! I think I'm going to faint! Mrs. Leonhart...I like that...Yes! The answer is yes! I've known him forever...He's a part of me...He loves me...I love him...Why shouldn't we get married? We are young...but we both have old souls...Yes! Yes!_

_*******_

Rinoa switched the monitor off and with a serene smile on her face, left the room. Completely forgetting her purse. She ran down the halls to the elevator, oblivious to the students that rushed past her in a state of panic. She didn't even notice Zell as she turned the corner and collided with him, sending her tumbling onto her back.

"Ow! The hell...?" he exclaimed. "Rinoa? Are you ok?"

Rinoa nodded as she rubbed her shoulder, "Yeah...what's going on?"

Zell grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her off to the side as a horde of cadets ran by.

"Galbadia Garden is attacking us! Squall is leading the battle from the Quad. Seifer is trying to kill us!" he shouted raising his arms in the air.

"He's what?!" she screamed. "That asshole!"

"No kidding! Dude is totally crazy!" Zell shouted as he pulled her away from the chaos.

Rinoa saw that they were not heading to the Quad.

"Where are you taking me Zell? I want to be with Squall!" she screamed at the blonde man.

Zell shook his head and continued to pull her down the long corridors away from the fighting. She struggled against him but to no avail, he was much stronger then she was.

"Zell! Please? I **need** to be with him!" she pleaded.

Zell stopped and turned to face Rinoa, her tear welled brown eyes glistening in the Garden's fluorescent lighting.

"I can't, Rin. If anything happens to you, Squall will **kill **me!" he shouted over the roar of gunfire and powerful magic.

A powerful rage built within her at that moment, she needed to be with him. And nothing was going to keep her from being at his side. Rinoa grabbed Zell by the forearm and sunk her nails into his flesh, tearing away skin and drawing blood. The young man howled in pain as he jerked away from her, releasing her from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Zell!" she shouted over her shoulder as she dashed down the hall to the Quad.

****

Squall brought his gunblade down low to parry the attack from the Galbadian soldier that swung his katana at Squall's kneecaps. The two blades collided and sent a shower of sparks scattering in the wind. The soldier kicked his right foot out trying to plant it into Squall's midsection but the young man pivoted on his left foot and spun away while simultaneously bringing his gunblade back around as the soldiers momentum carried him forward, the gunblade sliced the soldiers back wide open and he fell to the ground, unmoving as his blood stained the Quads dust covered floor. Without even looking to see if the man was dead Squall charged at another attacker with his gunblade at his side, its tip dragging along the ground. The soldier turned to the grinding sound just in time to see a flash of silver and then red cloud his vision.

_Hello old friend.._

The words echoed in his mind. Squall turned in all directions to see where it came from, but all he saw were countless men and women destroying each other over some pointless cause. He shook his head and continued his way towards the exit, casually slashing his gunblade at any enemy that dared to get in his way.

_You're going the wrong way, I'm over here..._

Squall spun on his heels as a katana swiped through the air leaving him barely enough time to bring his gunblade up to defend it. The soldier stood in shock as the young man deftly brushed his attack away and sliced his gunblade out and up. The soldier was even more surprised at the speed of the attack because he barely noticed that the gunblade had cut him open from stomach to sternum. He raised his eyes to to meet the young man's and he thought he saw a hint of regret pass over his face, but he would never know for sure because he fell over onto his back then the world went black.

_Nice one...but you're still going the wrong way_

_What the fuck? Who are you?!_

No response. Pushing the madness aside, he ran back to area where the voice first came to him. Nearly stumbling over the dead and wounded as he went.

"Squall?!"

The sound of her voice brought him to halt. _Rinoa?_ Squall turned back and focus his eyes beyond the horrible slaughter to see his dark-haired love cowering against the wall as a solider stood over with his katana held high.

"No!"

No one has ever attempted to hurl a gunblade through the air like a throwing knife. At that moment though, he could have cared less. He brought his gunblade back over his head and swung it down like a lumberjack would chop wood. The ancient weapon of mythical heroes flew from his hands and turned end over end stopping only once as it impaled the solider in the back causing him to slump forward into the wall over Rinoa.

Strong hands took hold of Rinoa and she was pulled up from the ground, but she dared not open her eyes. She didn't want to see her death coming.

"Rinoa? Are you ok?"

"Squall...?" her eyes eye snapped open to see her beloved with his arms wrapped around her holding her close.

"Are you ok?" he asked again, his voice cracking.

She nodded as she clung to him, forcing the tears away, "Thank you..."

Squall pulled back from her slightly and gave her an agitated look, "Now...what are you doing here? You don't need to see any of this."

"I...just wanted to be with you...I'm sorry..." she whispered as she pulled him back into an embrace.

"It's alright...as long as your safe..." he stated softly, running his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly the Garden tilted on its side, causing the two lovers to tumble backwards and land in a tangle heap on the Quad floor. Pieces of wood and steel piping fell around them, barely missing their prone forms.

"Squall? Are you ok?" Rinoa asked as she blew the dust from her mouth.

"Yeah..."he answered with a coarse voice, "You ok?"

"Yes...can we leave now?" she let out a bitter laugh.

"Absolutely, come on." Squall stated as he grabbed Rinoa's hand and hauled her to her feet.

****

Rinoa and Squall ran together to the front gate where the main force waited to enter Galbadia Garden. Rinoa noticed Selphie and Irvine right away but she couldn't spot Zell or Quistis.

"Where's Quistis and Zell?" she asked.

Irvine pointed in the direction of the rival Garden. "They already went in to scope the place out. Told us to meet them in the front lobby."

_Oh...your getting close now...I can practically smell you..._

_What the hell? _Squall turned away from the others, and glanced around slowly once again trying to find the source of the voice that was speaking to him.

Rinoa noticed that Squall was slowly moving his eyes around as if he were looking for something that only he could see. "Squall?"

"Huh?" He turned to face her, his expression revealing a trace of confusion.

She put her palm on his cheek, "Are you ok?"

He gave her a nod, then took her hand and walked up to the front doors of Galbadia Garden. Squall noticed her hesitation as they got closer, so he squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be fine and he received acknowledgement when she tightened her grip on his hand.

They opened the doors just as Zell delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of a soldiers head, knocking the guy over a couch that sat in the lobby. Zell turned to face another opponent but only saw his friends, his shoulders slouched and a wide grin appeared across his face.

"Sup, guys!" he shouted as he waved his arms in the air. "Over here...Quistis is in the hall. She thinks that she found Seifer and the Sorceress."

"Lead the way." Squall ordered. _Time to end this..._

****

Squall pushed open the large double doors the led to the auditorium. Inside they found Seifer and Edea waiting for them. Edea sat upon her throne wearing her tight fitting raven colored dress while her head was adorned with golden horns. Seifer stood at her side, wearing his trademark grin on his face. The knight turned to his sorceress and gave her a slight nod before slowly walking towards Squall and the others.

"Well...I can smell you now..." his voice dripped with contempt but his wide grin remained intact.

Squall stepped forward and approached Seifer, his gunblade at his side. "This has to end Seifer. I'm not sure how you got into my head, and I don't really care. But all this is bullshit and it needs to end now!"

Seifer came to a stop ten feet from Squall and held his hand to point, "Your right! It ends now, Puberty-boy!"

Seifer turned back to the sorceress and nodded to her again. Edea raised her hand and a dull blue light took form in her palm. 

"This is a battle of honor, Squall." Seifer remarked, "Just you and me. Ok, Edea do it now please."

A wall of blue energy appeared behind Squall separating him from his friends. He quickly turned and touched the wall and a tendril of lighting shocked him slightly. 

Grimacing he turned back to face Seifer, "Your crazy. You know that?"

Seifer scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Yeah I know, but its all you fault. So I figured that atleast you would do me the courtesy of letting me have my revenge."

Squall stepped back and raised his gunblade into a defensive position. "Fine, if this is the way you want it Seifer. We end this now!"

Seifer dashed forward with his gunblade raised diagonally and swiped to the left of Squall who raised his own gunblade to parry the attack. Seifer pressed his attack, pushing Squall closer to the barrier. Squall seeing what his opponent had in mind, quickly pivoted on his right foot and spun around slicing his gunblade at Seifer's unprotected backside only catching air as Seifer had pulled himself upright before his own momentum caused him to barrel into the barrier. His face came close, stopping only an inch away but close enough to see his old friends on the other side. At seeing Rinoa he puckered up and blew her a kiss, in which she returned a rude gesture.

Seifer spun back around as Squall's gunblade whistled in the air. Their gunblades collided once again, covering both men in a shower of sparks. Squall pushed down on his gunblade so him and Seifer were face to face. The strain of that motion caused Seifer to falter slightly as his back touched the barrier sending an electric shock through his body, but it didn't seem to affect him in the least as he just bent his knees and shoved Squall away who stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Zell shouted as he pounded on the wall from the other side.

Rinoa looked around frantically for anything that would bring the wall down, "Can anyone break this down?!"

She watched in horror as Seifer charged Squall who was just now picking himself up off the floor. Their blades connected again this time Squall was pushed back even farther and nearly fell again._ Seifer is a knight...Edea gives him power...God! Squall please be careful!_

Squall staggered slightly from another blow and fought to regain his balance as Seifer attacked wildly slashing Squall across the left thigh. The shorter man winced in pain as he dropped to one knee. Squall brought his gunblade up to defend another attack and their blades impacted each other sending a vibrating sensation down Squall's arm and a loud cracking sound filled the room. Squall fell back dazed, he shook his head to try and regain his bearings only to be kicked in the ribs by Seifer who just laughed.

"Man, you are pathetic!" Seifer growled, "I thought you would atleast give me a better challenge then that!"

Squall rolled over onto his chest and pushed himself up, clutching his arm to his side._ Damn, broke some ribs..._ He slowly turned to face Seifer who was once again grinning at him like some crazed madman. Squall noticed that his eyes looked glossy and almost out of focus. He glanced over Seifer's shoulder to see Rinoa pounding on the barrier and pointing at his right arm. Squall looked down at his arm and saw that his gunblade was missing the first six inches of its blade. What remained was jagged and scarred from their battle.

Squall let out an inaudible sigh, "Why are you doing this Seifer?" _Son of a bitch broke my gunblade!_

Seifer raised his eyebrows and cackled, "You don't know? Really? Look behind me...You see the pretty girl standing there in blue crying her eyes out?"

Squall frowned, "What does Rinoa have to do with you and me?!"

"She was mine! Now she's not! You took her from me! Just like you have taken everything that should have always been mine!"

"Your sick, Seifer! I wont let you touch her!" Squall raised his broken gunblade in front of him.

Seifer smirked, "Sorry, Puberty-boy. She's gonna watch you die now...then she will be mine again!"

Squall howled in anger and charged Seifer who only smiled wickedly. "This is the end for us old friend..."

Seifer brought his left arm up and grabbed Squall's hand that held his gunblade. Squall struggled against him but he was too weak and unable to move away as Seifer's gunblade ripped into his stomach and exited out his back. Squall flayed his arms out to the side and let out an animal-like roar as an intense pain engulfed his body.

"NO!!!!" Rinoa screamed as she continued to pound on the barrier.

"Oh my god!! Selphie cried as she buried her head in Irvine's chest who turned his face away from the bloody scene.

"Mother Fucker!!" Zell shouted as he kicked and punched on the wall that kept him from reaching his friend.

Quistis felt her knees buckle and she dropped to the floor with her head in her hands sobbing.

Rinoa clawed at the wall the small shocks of energy darkening her fingertips from the burns. "YOU BASTARD!" _NO! NO! NO!_

Seifer held his gunblade still, his opponents blood slowly forming a pool at their feet. A small grin formed on his chapped lips as he began to twist the blade around in the wound, causing Squall to scream and toss his head back.

"Look at her, Squall. I want her to see the light fade from your eyes. Look at her!"

Squall opened his eyes, his vision was cloudy but he could make out Rinoa's small form on the other side of the wall sitting on her knees still pounding away at the barrier, he could see her tears as they flowed down her flushed cheeks. He gave her a weak smile and mouthed the words _Don't be scared_. Which only caused her to scream and beat frantically on the wall. Squall turned his attention back to Seifer who cocked the hammer on his gunblade.

"Time to take 'The Long Walk', Squall." he growled.

The bark of Seifer's gunblade drowned out Rinoa's cries. It echoed throughout the auditorium then slowly died, along with all her dreams...


	8. Breathe!

NOTICE: The following chapter is was originally intended to be part of chapter 7, however I think it is best used in this context. You might find it rather odd, and a tad short, but I did it this way for effect. And hopefully it affects you:)

******************

Chapter Eight: Breathe!

******************

"**Well...that didn't go so well did it?**"

Squall opened eyes. Everything was a blur, shadows stretched out as far as he could see. He ran his hand over his face, and heard the faint sound of a raspy breathe coming from his right. Slowly and painstakingly he turned his head and saw a figure standing near him covered in a dark gray cloak and hood. He could see piercing grayish-blue eyes staring back at him. The face was old and lined with wrinkles and the hair that protruded from under the hood was brown with long streaks of gray.

"W-who...are you?" he asked in a coarse whisper.

The old man smirked at him, "**Lets just say...I'm a friend...You might want to take a look around, see if anything looks familiar..."**

Squall swayed his head about and saw that he was still in the auditorium of Galbadia Garden. The witch Edea was frozen in place to his left, a scowl upon her face, Seifer was still standing in front of him gripping the gunblade that was still digging into his stomach, his own blood frozen in the air mere inches from the ground. Squall could see his friends beyond the wall, their expressions a mixture of shock and horror. He laid his eyes upon his angel, her tear streaked cheeks and red puffy eyes tearing away at his soul.

**"Sad isn't it?"** the old man asked with a sympathetic tone.

"What happened?" asked Squall, keeping his eyes on Rinoa.

The old man chuckled, **"You died. Isn't that obvious?"**

Squall shook his head, "I don't understand...If I'm dead...how can I see you? How can I see them?"

**"Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to get technical. Fine, you're not dead. But your damn close. You are in that place between life and death. Here time stops. Here, I control time."**

"Why?"

**"It is my curse and my gift. Listen to what I tell you now, Squall Leonhart. There is a power at work here that you cannot begin to comprehend. I have existed...for too long, and I have seen so much. More than anyone one man should ever witness... So, anyway...I am going to help you. Just this once, I am going to turn back the hands of time, and give you the chance to live."**

"Why would you do that? What power is behind this?"

**"I believe I already answered the second question. You're not ready for the truth. I know I wasn't...Your first question is much simpler to answer. I don't want to see...I don't want this to happen again. For too long I have allowed it...I couldn't stop it before...I was too afraid of failing, afraid of having to watch her die all over again. Now I must stop it, or atleast lend my aid, so that you and her can prevent this horrific nightmare from occurring again."**

"Stop what?" Squall whispered.

**"Stop that witch from taking your life away! Stop her from changing everything to fit her own foolish greed! Stop your love from dying a horrible death! Stop time from repeating itself!"**

"How? I don't understand?"

**"Damn! How did I-you become so fucking stupid? Think! All the visions, the dreams, the white light...it's all connected, Squall...It will come to you..."**

"Okay..."

**"Through you, I shall have my redemption...I warn you though, what happens here in this place after you return cannot be changed, that is Fate. Time knows no master...but Fate rules all..."**

The old man slowly walked over to Squall's broken and battered body. He placed a wrinkled finger on the young man's forehead and began to whisper in a dialect that Squall couldn't understand. Squall raised his eyes to meet the old man, and for a brief moment he saw beyond the shadows that dwelled beneath the hooded cloak. He saw the features of a man that was incredibly old, he saw the blue-gray eyes that might once have contained an unbridled passion for life, now they were hollow and drowning in despair. He saw the faded outline of scars both physical and spiritual. But it was one of the physical scars that caught his attention.

**"What I wouldn't do to have a mirror...Heh Heh...don't worry boy...you wont remember what you saw, only what you heard...now...BREATHE!"**

********

Breathing is a natural phenomenon. So many people take it for granted, they live their lives not once understand the _true_ meaning of the word. The sun rises and sets, day becomes night, people in love have sex, trees produce the oxygen that allow those same people to breathe. Yet they still do not understand it. So well will attempt to explain it to you in a simple way. To breathe is to live. To live is to see that sun rise and set, to live is to make love, to live is too see those beautiful trees produce the one thing that no one understands, but everyone needs.

The blood that had once filled his lungs gave way to an even greater power, air. It started slowly at first, only inaudible intakes of life giving air. Then it began to increase, more air was drawn in, his lungs filled as that life giving air pumped the blood out of his lungs, and back to the places that he needed them most. His eyes fluttered then opened, darkness became light. Sounds that were at once familiar yet unknown rang in his ears. His mind began to register ideas and memories as synapses fired in his cerebral cortex, feeling returned to his extremities, not the cold numbness that he felt before, but actual pain. He welcomed it. 

He heard the bark of a firearm and muffled screams. He felt a burning sensation in his gut and he welcomed it.

The bark of Seifer's gunblade silenced everything and everyone. Then he heard Seifer howl in pain and then felt the man recoil from him.

Squall looked down to see Seifer had released his grip on the gunblade and was now holding his trigger hand and screaming in agony.

Backfire.

**BREATHE!**

Squall lifted his broken gunblade over his head and then drove it down into Seifer's chest. The taller man screamed as Squall pressed the jagged blade further into his chest cavity as blood and tissue sprayed forth from the wound. Seifer was forced to his knees, his screams turning to gurgles as blood forced its way up his throat and out his mouth.

Squall looked down at his old friend, his eyes burning a hole through him, "Now...it ends..." _Goodbye...old friend..._

The broken gunblade roared then flashed as the ferro-titanium shell tore through Seifer's chest puncturing major arteries, a lung and finally ripping through his heart, before it gorged a fist size hole in his back and impaling itself into the carpeted floor.

Seifer didn't make a single noise as all this happened, his emerald eyes stayed transfixed on Squall's sapphire pools. Even as he fell backwards to the floor, his eyes continued to stay on Squall's, and even as his last breath left his ruined lungs, Seifer's eyes remained, never closing.

Squall heard a monstrous scream from behind him, and as much as he wanted to turn to face the source he found that his body did not hold that same desire. He felt himself began to stumble forward slowly, he tried to put his foot forward to hold himself up but his legs were too weak to support his weight. So he fell, only it was not what he expected, someone had caught him and gently placed him on the ground. He could feel his head being propped up and rested on something soft and firm. He tried to open his eyes, but it was too hard. They, like his legs were too weak and heavy. He could feel cold palms on his face, brushing the hair away from his eyes, he knew that touch...

"Rinoa..."

"Shhh...I'm here baby...don't be scared..."

"Seifer...?"

"He's gone, my love. Don't worry about him..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't...have...a choice..."

"Shhh...I know...You're gonna be just fine...trust me..."

"Zell! Damnit, help him!"

"Where the fuck did Seifer go?!"

"**Impressive nuisance...I will end your lives now...you are nothing without him...**"

"Squall...I love you...wait for me ok? Don't leave without me..."

"FUCK! Die Witch!"

"Zell! Please, don't worry about me! Help Squall!"

"Rin!"

"Rinoa?!"

"What happened?"

"Matron?"

"Oh dear God...what have I done?"

"Matron! Please help them!"

"Move! Let me see him! Oh Squall...I am so sorry, this is not how it was meant to be...Forgive me..."

"FUCK! There's too much blood!"

"We have to stabilize him!"

"Quisty, grab Rinoa! Get her back to the Garden!"

"FUCK! Don't you DIE on us Squall! You hear me! You better hold on damnit! Rin needs ya man!"

"SHIT! Look at all this blood! How the hell did he live this long?!"

"Rinoa...."

"Wait for me, my love...Don't leave me..."

"Selphie! Put your hand here! Do NOT move it! Keep pressing down on it!"

"Ok Ok, please don't die Squall...That would make me sad....Squall? It's Selphie...can you hear me?...pleaaaseee don't die..."

"I don't give a shit how many people you got in the infirmary! You damn well better make room for 2 more! Both are critical!"

"Zell? They gonna make room?!"

"The bastards better or I'll kill them!"

"Rinoa..."

"Wait for me, my love...."

**BREATHE!**

**************************************************************************************************************************

Whew! I don't know about you guys...but that chapter gave me chills...heh, that was cool...R&R!!


	9. I am Griever...

************************

Chapter Nine: I am Griever...

************************

The young woman suddenly realized that she was walking. She had no idea how long she had been doing this, her feet were growing tired. Her body ached, her soul was in anguish. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was an ominous shade of gray, rolling black clouds stretched across the horizon. The cold wind bit at her skin, like some malignant insect that was attempting to drain her of her life blood. 

The ground was rugged and cracked. It was wasteland, nothing could live here. She pushed on, not wanting to believe that this was the end. On she traveled, pushing her body to its limits, ignoring the agonizing screams of her muscles as they strained themselves to suit her souls selfish need to survive. 

_Can you hear me, Rinoa?_

The voice echoed in the wind and caused her to stop. She looked around frantically, praying that someone would come to save her, release her from this walking nightmare. But there was no one, she was the only one there. She closed her eyes trying to fighting back the tears that begged to be released. 

_I want to hear your voice._

Again the haunting voice, so familiar to her. Whoever this man was, he was calling out for _her_. She was Rinoa. Slowly, she raised her hand and grasped the rings that dangled from her necklace. The images of him rushed through her mind and filled her soul with a warm aura. _Squall._ She could not help but smile. 

_There are so many things I want to tell you..._

"Squall...help me..." whispered Rinoa, silently praying that her voice would reach him. 

_I was going to ask you...if...you...would like to get...married...I can't believe I just said that..._

Rinoa felt all the strength leave her legs and then she fell to her knees. "I know...yes...the answer is yes..." 

**"He can't hear you, Rinoa."**

She knew the voice came from behind her, but she lacked the energy to turn and face him. A strong hand touched her shoulder, sending shivers down her spin. 

**"Come...sit by the fire...it will warm you."**

Rinoa slowly pushed herself to her feet and let the man guide her to a small campfire that had suddenly appeared. She let the man gently set her down in front of the fire, she turned her head to look at him. An old man...his shoulders slightly slouched, brown and gray hair flowing from under the hood of his cloak. She studied him intently as the man sat down across from her. He passed her a blanket that she immediately draped over her shoulders. 

"Thank you..." she said weakly. "Who are you?" 

The old man groaned, **"Why must everyone ask me that question? I am a friend..."**

Rinoa flinched slightly at the mans tone, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be so nosey. Thank you for your kindness..." 

The old man just shook his head and chuckled, **"Yes...kindness..."**

Rinoa noticed how the light from the fire reflected off his blue eyes, giving them an almost surreal glow, "Where am I?" 

The old man raised his head and slowly waved his arm in the air, **"It is just a void...nothingness...this is the dark corner of your soul Rinoa..."**

A small gasp escaped her lips, "That is the second time you have said my name. How do you know me?" 

The man cleared his throat, **"I know everything about you...all your dreams and hopes. I also know what you once were and what you have now become." **

"What have I become?" she asked biting down on her lip dreading the answer. 

The old man gave her a wicked grin, **"You have become a sorceress...What do you remember about those last moments before the light?"**

Rinoa stared into the fire, the memories jumping around her head like the embers that danced around the fire. 

"I remember holding...Squall...talking to him, trying to comfort him, but there was so much blood, I couldn't stop the blood...then he left me... Then something, I think a white light...then nothing, I was here." 

The old man nodded, **"Yes, that light occurred the moment that Edea passed her powers on to you. You are now in a transition stage, as your mortal body slowly becomes adjusted to the shock of receiving the power of a sorceress. In time you will awaken from this...but nothing will ever be the same."**

Rinoa sighed and chewed on her lip, "What wont be the same? Will I still have Squall? Because that is all I care about." 

The old man chuckled, **"I wouldn't worry too much about him. There is a bond between the two of you that can never be broken."**

"I want to see him..." she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. 

The old man sighed,** "That I cannot do...but if you wish...you can hear him. Right now, you are with him. He carries your body on his back as he travels a great distance, in hopes of having you return to him."**

Rinoa looked across the fire at the old man, a trace of hope in her eyes, "Will he succeed?"

The old man cocked his head to the side, **"Yes...but there will be a price..."**

"What price?" her whispered voice betrayed by the fear that pushed it from her lips.

The old man closed his eyes and let out a long breath, **"You will...betray him..."**

Rinoa began to mumble, "What? W-why? I...would never...I love...him...I would...never hurt him..."

The old man nodded and threw another log on the fire, **"It wont be your fault. He will forgive you. But the damage will have already been done."**

_I'm not even sure if you can hear me...I guess it doesn't really matter...Just as long as you're here..._

Rinoa snapped her head up at the sound of his voice, "Squall?"

_Do you remember when I asked you why you love me? _

The old man smiled, **"He can't hear you, but if it makes feel better you can respond."**

Rinoa smiled through her tears, "Yes I remember Squall..."

_Anyway...I thought about your answer. You have no idea how good that felt...to hear you say those words..._

Rinoa sniffled and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, "It's true, my love...you are 'everything' to me."

_Well...I know I can wait to tell you this, but I want to say it now...You are 'everything' to me Rin...everything..._

Rinoa began to blush slightly as the tears glided down her cheeks, "Thank you...I love you..."

_Right now...we are heading to Esthar, in that city there is someone who can bring you back to me...I wont give up until your back with me..._

Rinoa covered her face and began to sob quietly.

_Well, here we are...We had to take the long way...I have no weapon, and very little stocked magic...sorry it took so long, Angel..._

"It's ok Squall...I'm waiting right here..." she whispered.

The old man chucked and shook his head, **"It's going to get interesting for him here...This should be amusing..."**

Rinoa gave the man a confused look, "What...do you mean? Is he in danger?"

The old man shook his head some more, **"No...not yet anyway. He is about to discover what happened to his father. I always laugh at this part. The man is a total boob."**

Rinoa's lips formed a large smile, "His father?! That's great! Who's his father?!"

The old man stared at her for a moment then continued, **"His father is the president of Esthar, or was actually."**

"He's dead?" Rinoa wasn't sure if she actually spoke the words but she felt her mouth move.

**"Nothing for you to concern yourself with. Time passes differently here...just as you asked that question he has already discovered the truth."** the old man then lifted his head and stared momentarily into the sky.** "It's about time...you should be feeling it right about...now."**

Rinoa felt a shiver of cold run its way through her body, as if someone had dumped her completely naked into a tub full of ice. She began to tremble uncontrollably and then it ended almost as nearly as it had begun.

"What...was that...?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

The old man frowned at her in a familiar way, **"That, Rinoa...was your betrayal. It is done. No going back..."**

Rinoa bolted up from her sitting position, "No! It's not fair! I don't want to hurt him! I don't want to be a sorceress!"

The old man wearily pushed himself up from the ground with a low grunt. He brushed the dirt from his cloak and looked into the girl's eyes, **"That cannot be changed, Rinoa. It is time for you to go now..."**

"Where do I go? How do I get back?" she whispered, fighting back the tears that threatened to be released.

The old man placed a hand on her shoulder, **"He will call for you...all you have to do is hear him..."**

She looked at the man with pleading eyes, "How can he trust me? I betrayed him!"

**"His pledge to you transcends time and space, Rinoa. True Love is funny that way..."** he replied.

Still filled with uncertainty she pulled away slightly and nodded, "Thank you. Which way do I go?"

The old man lifted his arm and pointed to the horizon, **"There. Walk to where where the land ends...then fall...Don't worry he will catch you..."**

Rinoa gave the man one last goodbye and started off toward where the sky met the ground. She didn't look back, because if she did she would have seen that old man pull his hood down and stare at her with gray-blue eyes that would have been familiar and a face that was rugged and worn by centuries of existence that held a diagonal scar on his forehead down to the bridge of his nose. Rinoa would have seen a single tear escape those glossy eyes and she also would have heard his words.

**"Goodbye, my angel...I am Griever..."**

****************************************************************************************************************************

Filler chapter. What did ya think? Not bad huh? Figure out who he is yet? Hmm....Gee I wonder...HAH!


	10. The Promise

Fluff chapter. Figure you guys had enough of that angst crap for the moment. Although there will be a little more of it in the upcoming chapters. I would like to thank Ashbear for helping out with this chapter, means a lot to me. Thanks!

*********************

Chapter Ten: The Promise

*********************

Whomever stated that space was the final frontier, was speaking the truth. It is a never ending ocean of blackness with only the flickering light of far distant stars as the only visible evidence that it truly exists. If were not for those stars there would be nothing, no one could see how empty and hollow space truly is. When her gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open, all she saw was the darkness, pushing at her, and wrapping emptiness around her body. The next thing she experienced was the numbing cold as it gnawed away at her sanity, leaving her feeling isolated and alone. Shortly afterwards she was overcome with grief, she had broken a sacred trust, she had unwillingly deceived the one that meant the most to her. The voice had told her that he would come, to save her. Free her from this eternal darkness, this prison that held her breath at bay and prevented her from feeling the touch of his skin, his lips as they brushed against hers. Never again would she hear him whisper 'I love you'. She didn't notice that she was crying until the tears began to lightly drip on the transparent visor that separated her from the cold blackness of that final frontier. Her had began to spin as her breath became rougher and more sparse. The realization that he was not coming both terrified and delighted her. She was not sure that she could ever face him again knowing that she had hurt him. She would rather die then live with that knowledge. Seeing that all was now lost, she let hopelessness claim her weary eyes, silently telling him one last time that she truly loved him. As the seconds passed, she felt the urge to admire the serene beauty of her crypt, her eyes flickered open and there it was....the lion stared back at her, its brow knitted in anger and its mighty jaw hung open, once again in a silent roar. The faint light from the distant stars reflected off its finely crafted surface, and for one brief moment somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a muffled sound. Like an animal crying out in rage. She smiled to herself, maybe that roar wasn't so silent after all.

Out of her peripheral vision, Rinoa saw a flash of white surround and wrap around her. She heard a faint click sound then a rush of warm air blew her hair about as the backup oxygen unit was activated. She felt herself being tugged around, her eyes clenched shut. She did not want to wake from this dream, because it surely would not be him if she opened her eyes. A light ticking sound on her visor echoed in her helmet, and try as she might Rinoa could not resist the urge to open her eyes. _Please, don't let this be a dream..._

Rinoa opened her eyes, and he was there. In all his masculine beauty. Her knight. He had come for her. She saw how his eyes showed his relief and joy, his smile made her weep. She wanted to hold him close to her to feel his skin and brush his beautiful hair away from his gorgeous eyes. Although they could not speak, they didn't need to. Their eyes told each other everything. His eyes told her how much he missed her and how he much truly loved her. She saw the corners of his mouth raises slightly to reveal a tiny smile then his lips parted and he mouthed the words. _Stay close to me._ If she had enough oxygen she would have laughed at his way of trying to lighten the seriousness of the situation. As happy as she was, and as much as she tried to keep her eyes open, the weariness that had tried to claim her body earlier finally took hold. So she slept, oblivious to the large object that appeared before them. Still, she slept, content in the fact that he knight had come, despite all that she had done.

****

Squall let her sleep. After pulling her through the ghost ships cargo door he stripped their space suits and carried her to bridge. He went about trying to decipher the controls of the ancient ship. He had placed Rinoa's sleeping form on one of the command couch's. Every so often he would glance back at her to make sure that she was still breathing.

Ragnarok...do you read us?

Startled by the sudden communication, Squall sat down next to Rinoa and began pressing buttons hoping that one of them would be the radio. After a few short moments an audible click could be heard as the radio switched on.

"Umm...Hello?" spoke Squall.

Greetings Ragnarok! This is amazing! Are you okay up there?

Squall raised an eyebrow at the excitement in the mans voice, "Uhh...yeah. I'm fine. Just not sure how to get this thing back to earth."

There was a short pause before the radio cackled to life this time with a new voice, Well, we can take care of that. There should be a console to your right with a world map displayed on the monitor. It's a touch screen just bring up Esthar on that map and press it. Then on your left there is a red button with the words 'Auto-Pilot' under it. Press that button then we can guide you back to Esthar safely.

Squall saw the world map display and touched the area where Esthar was located. "Okay, done."

Good. Oh, one more thing. Is the sorceress with you?

Squall looked down at the sleeping Rinoa, who had now cuddled up next to him and placed her head on his lap _When did she do that? _This woman had come to mean so much to him. She had broken the walls that covered his heart, and showed him what it was like to love. He could never look at her as anything other then Rinoa. He loved her more then life itself, this fragile being who was pure and innocent. Who made him laugh for no reason other then that she could. She was now a sorceress and he was still a SeeD. Member of a military unit created and trained to defeat the sorceress. He found his hand softly running through her hair, she made no noise at the contact, only smiling slightly and drawing closer to him. _His_ Rinoa. _His_ sorceress. Never would he raise a hand to strike her, never would he turn against her. The thought of turning his back on SeeD didn't please him all too well either, but it was a sacrifice that he knew needed to be made. She loved him, had proven it many times. Now it was his turn to prove his love for her.

Squall switched the radio back on and paused before speaking, "No...she's not..."

He quickly killed the radio and turned back to the map display, scanning for some place that he could take her. Someplace safe. Only one place came to mind, a small beach on the western end of the Centra Continent. The place where he had spent the early years of his life and the place where they had in a past life made their promise. There she would be safe. And he would make her a new promise.

Squall placed his hand on her cheek and pressed the auto-pilot switch. Soon she would be safe.

****

"Squall...?"

"I'm here, Rinny..."

"What...where are we?"

"Open your eyes, Rinny." he said in a whispered chuckle.

Rinoa's eyes fluttered open. The intense light from the sun blinded her at first and she had to clench her eyes open and shut a few times to adjust to the brightness. The sight that welcomed her now focused vision was one of true beauty. Before her laid the picturesque flower field behind the orphanage that Squall and his friends had grown up.

She observed that there was a leather arm wrapped around her midsection, she followed the arm with her eyes until they came to rest on the chiseled face of her lover. His gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.

"Squall!" her voice trembled as tears of joy and relief filled her almond colored eyes.

Squall pulled her closer to him as they lay on a soft mound of flowers, the sweet aroma filling their senses. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the forehead. She clung to him, resting her head on his chest with her warm tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"It's ok now, Rinny...I'm here..." he whispered while trying to fight back his own tears.

Rinoa pulled away from him and turned her head so he could not see the hurt that had spread across her face, "No, Squall...I...I hurt you...I betrayed you..."

Squall grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back into his embrace, "No, you didn't. What happened was not your fault."

"It doesn't matter...What's done is done, I can't go back and change it." she continued. "I'm a sorceress now, we can't be together...I would only hurt you..."

Rinoa tried to push herself away from him but he only held on to her more, refusing to release her. Rinoa wanted to struggle against him, but found herself unable and also unwilling. She needed him, now more then ever.

"No, Rinoa...I told you once before that I didn't care...if you were a sorceress. I meant it then...and I mean it now."

"Why? How can you trust me?" she pleaded.

Squall paused for a moment then answered, "You are my angel...I have faith in you and only you. This whole world could go straight to hell for all I care."

She lifted her head to look upon him, "Why do you love me?"

Squall wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled, "Because you are everything to me...nothing else matters to me but you."

Rinoa pressed her hand against his cheek and smiled through her tears, "Squall...are you sure about this? I don't want you to...do anything that you don't want to do."

Squall's lips spread apart in a heartwarming smile, "Never been more sure of anything, my love."

The same words that she had spoken to him the night they made love. Words that broke down the walls of doubt and uncertainty that she had recently erected around her damaged psyche. Yes, she needed him as much if not more then he needed her. It was a need rooted in love, and strengthened by understanding and commitment.

She hesitated a moment then gently took his hand, intertwining their fingers and asked him in a regal and loving voice, "Squall...Would you be my knight?"

Squall went down on one knee not once taking his eyes from hers, "Rinoa Heartily, I pledge my life to you. Not out of duty or responsibility, but out of love. Forever will I guard your body and spirit, forever will I stand by your side...forever I will love you. Forever your knight."

With tears streaming from her brown eyes she gently placed her hand under his chin and guided him to his feet, "Squall Leonhart, I pledge my life to **you**. Not out of duty or responsibly, but out of love. Forever will I guard **your** body and spirit, forever will I stand by **your** side...forever I will love **you**, my knight."

Squall smirked, "So does this mean we're going steady?"

Rinoa laughed and slapped him playfully, "It means more then that...it is a bond stronger than any legal marriage. Nothing can ever break it."

Squall leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers sealing their bond with a kiss, a bond that is eternal. In this time or any other. Shortly they broke the kiss and just held each other his arms holding her close and her wrapped around his waist.

"Squall?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes?" he replied softly. 

She bit her lip and closed her eyes silently praying that the offer was still available, "The answer is yes..."

He smiled, "I left it there for a reason you know?"

She giggled, "You're a sly man Mr. Leonhart, you know that?"

Squall chuckled, "My slyness does not compare to yours, **Mrs. Leonhart**."

Rinoa squeezed him tighter, releasing herself into his strong body as he took all her fears and doubts into himself. She opened her eyes slightly to reassure herself that it wasn't a dream and noticed a strange object laying on the ground next to his jacket. It appeared to glow with a faint translucent shade of blue.

"What's that Squall?" she gestured to the object.

"Oh...well. Funny thing happened on the way to Esthar." he laughed then continued. "Turns out my father was once the President there."

He took her hand and walked to the object that Rinoa could now identify as a large gunblade. Squall bent down and picked it up. She stared in awe at the weapon, its blade did indeed glow a light blue and was nearly transparent. The handle was carved in the shape of a lions gaping maw looking oddly similar to the Griever ring she wore around her neck.

"It was my father's. The aides at the palace said that he used it in the war against Sorceress Adel. He left it for me..." he whispered.

"Father? Oh, Squall...I'm sorry." she squeezed his hand. Now it was her turn to take his pain away.

He nodded, "It's ok, Rin. I think somewhere and somehow I always knew. But now that I do know...it feels good. He left **me** something. And you want to know the ironic thing about this gunblade?"

She nodded then laid her head on his shoulder.

"My father called it 'The Lionheart'."

"It is the weapon of a knight, my love. And no knight deserves it more then you." she replied tightening her hold on his waist.

Squall turned to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We're gonna win this time, Rin. I want you to believe that. Because I do."

She smiled at him sweetly, "I believe as you do, my love."

That night as the warm breeze caressed their bodies and the pleasant aroma of the various flowers filled their senses, the sorceress and her knight once again became one. Strengthening the bond that they shared. An act that had never once occurred in any other timeline, something that the powers that had gathered against them never thought would occur. Over the two lovers, high in the night sky, a shooting start shot across the horizon. A sign from fate, once _ again_ giving the lovers its blessing.


	11. Lost

*************

Chapter 11: Lost

*************

Cid Kramer studied the impassive expression on Squall's face. After a few moments to allow the young man's words to set in he took a breath.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Squall?" the older man removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt.

Squall placed a hand on his hip and nodded, "Yes, sir. This is what I want." his tone was flat and devoid of any emotion. 

Cid lowered his head to look at the paperwork on his desk, the resignation papers being at the top of the pile, "Well...I can see that she means a lot to you."

"..."

Cid smirked then let a small laugh escape, "But you still have a problem expressing your emotions."

Squall arched an eyebrow, "Not with her I don't."

Cid nodded slowly as he rose up from his chair and then walked from behind his desk and stood in front of Squall. Their eyes met both of them searching the other for understanding. Squall had never been one to back down from anything. Now here before him, was the man that had practically raised him ever since he was small child. Cid was the closest thing he had to a father. He wanted to tell the man everything that had gone on recently. His dreams, the relationship he now shared with Rinoa. Regretfully, he knew that there would be no point to it. He figured that Cid had already known more then he was letting on. He saw Cid stick his hand out in a gesture, Squall took a breath then grasped the hand with his own. They didn't need to say anything else. Cid knew that Squall would still lead the fight against the sorceress, just no longer as the SeeD commander.

Squall nodded slightly and left the room. Leaving SeeD and Garden behind him. As he gathered his belongings from his dorm he could hear the hushed whispers from the hall. The news had traveled fast. He walked the halls towards the front gate, where Rinoa would be waiting for him. He tried to avoid the eyes that followed him as he went, their expressions ranging from sad and angry to totally shocked. He ignored them, not letting the hurt that he was feeling shine through.

His pain faded as he cleared the front gate and saw Rinoa leaning against the Ragnarok's entrance ramp.

Rinoa jogged over to him and threw her arms around his neck, "Are you ok?" she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded.

She knew that his decision to leave SeeD had hurt him very deeply.

"I'm sorry, Squall. I never wanted to hurt you." she said quietly with her head pressed against his shoulder.

Squall chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Rinny. This is what I wanted."

She hugged him tighter, "I just want to be with you, Squall."

He laughed again, "I know. I want to be with you. It would make things very difficult for the SeeD commander being the sorceress's knight."

Rinoa giggled, "Yes, that would make things rather strange."

Squall slipped away from her embrace but kept his arm around her waist as he slowly led them up the ramp and into the Ragnarok.

*****

"So...where are they now?" Seifer asked as he sat on a chair with his legs resting on the table.

"They...are getting closer, my knight." the husky feminine voice replied from behind him.

Seifer smirked and turned his head to look at his sorceress. She stood there standing against the wall, the moonlight from the window reflecting in her golden eyes. Her black hair streaked with silver flowed elegantly onto her shoulders. His smirk grew into a grin as he followed the length of her hair to the extremely revealing red skin tight dress that she chose to wear for that day.

"My, you are a delicious sight, my sorceress."

Ultimecia grinned, "Why thank you, my knight. I take it my attire pleases you?"

Seifer nodded, his eyes roaming over her voluptuous body.

"Of course, it would be much nicer if you were...I don't know...naked?"

Ultimecia smiled and slowly walked towards him.

"We can play later, my dear Seifer. I will show you pleasures that have yet to be revealed to any mortal man."

Seifer gulped nervously, "I'm not known for my patience, my sorceress."

"This I know, Seifer. However you must keep your hormones in check for now."

Seifer frowned, "Very well."

Ultimecia ran her slender hand across Seifer's broad shoulder and quietly took the seat next to him.

"You have the item?"

Seifer nodded, "Yeah. Got it right here."

The blonde knight took a small orb from his coat pocket and placed it on the table. The orb shimmered and crackled with energy.

Seifer cleared his throat, "So what's this doo-hickey supposed to do anyway?"

Ultimecia grinned, "Well, my knight. You and I know about the time loop. Slowly but surely, Squall Leonhart is figuring it all out as well. If he does, he will ruin everything...again. This particular item will make sure that Rinoa's knight never knows the truth. In a way it will kill him, in another way it will give him eternal life."

Seifer gave her a confused look, "Anyone ever tell you that your explanations never explain anything?"

The witch laughed, "Yes my dear. I guess I could tell you. This item is called the 'Defluo'. It is an ancient word from a now extinct civilization meaning lost. This artifact will capture the physical and spiritual essence of Squall Leonhart and trap him in time. Forever."

Seifer grimaced, "Sounds pretty harsh." he paused, "I like it."

Ultimecia nodded, "Good. Then take it and head out with your men. Our young friends should be gathering together at Winhill as we speak."

Seifer stood up and placed the artifact in his pocket, "You want them left alive right?"

Ultimecia pursed her lips, "For now, I want them to see Squall Leonhart fade away into nothingness. Make sure you record it for my viewing pleasure later."

Seifer smiled. "Yeah, that should be fun to watch. Have the popcorn ready."

****

"So, let me get this straight." Quistis paused as she sat down cross-legged on the grass, "We are going to take the Ragnarok, use it to plow straight through Lunatic Pandora, which by the way, how the hell did that get raised again?"

"President Kiros said that Dr. Odine is responsible for that." Squall stated.

Quistis nodded, "Right, Odine. Okay, so we go in there with guns blazing, take out Adel's pod. Make sure that she doesn't rise up again. Then get the hell out of there?"

Selphie crouched down beside Squall, "Sounds easy enough. As long as I'm the one that gets to fire the guns I'm okay with this plan."

Zell snorted, "Right. You at the controls of 4 200-caliber auto-cannons. I feel sorry for anyone, or anything that gets in your way."

Irvine grinned, "Yeah, I'm just glad that she won't be aiming those things at us."

Squall smirked, "Okay then. It's settled. Zell you will pilot and Selphie will handle the guns. Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa and myself will take the lead. Zell, you and Selphie will follow behind us."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, lets get on-" Squall's order was cut off as machine gun fire plowed into the ground in front of them. Sending the young SeeD's running for cover.

"What the hell?!" Zell screamed over the loud gunfire.

Rinoa looked up into the sky, an immediately saw 2 gun ships coming towards them.

"Squall! They're coming from the east!" Rinoa screamed and pointed towards the gun ships.

Squall turned to face the gun ships, quickly analyzing the situation he grabbed Rinoa's hand and dashed for the cover of the Ragnarok, clumps of dirt and grass being lifted into the air as round after round of gun fire pounded into the ground behind them.

Watching Squall and Rinoa, Irvine picked Selphie up over his shoulder and ran after them, carefully avoiding the now unfocused of aim of the gun ships.

Quistis and Zell quickly took the hint and dashed towards the giant ship.

They reached the platform just in time to see Squall come hurtling out of the dock and go rolling down the ramp. Hearing Rinoa's cries Zell quickly ran up the ramp while Quistis checked on Squall.

"Get away from him Quisty!" 

Quistis turned to face the voice, her breath catching in her throat as Seifer came strolling down the ramp with one arm securely around Rinoa, pinning her to him and in his other hand he was holding a glowing orb.

"I said get away from him!" Seifer ordered again.

Squall struggled to his feet, "Get back Quistis."

"Squall-" Rinoa whimpered.

"Shut up bitch!" Seifer yelled, right before he turned her to face him and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Seifer! You sonofabitch! Let her go!" Squall shouted.

Seifer smiled, then shoved Rinoa away.

Seeing his opening, Squall rushed towards Seifer bringing his foot up and kicking the taller man in the chest, right where his wound should have been.

Seifer yelped and stumbled back.

"As much as I would love to finish our fight Squall, you've got an appointment to keep."

Squall cocked his head, "What are you talking about?"

Seifer raised the orb, "This. Here, catch!"

Seifer tossed the orb at Squall, who caught it. Holding it in his hands the orb began to shimmer brightly.

Seifer smiled, "You have an appointment with eternity, Puberty-boy. See ya in hell!"

Squall immediately felt the energy engulf him. His body began to glow a shade of red as the energy from the orb flowed over him. He could hear his friends yelling for him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. 

Rinoa got back to her feet and ran to her knight, ignoring the pleas of their friends and shrugging of Zell as he tried to restrain her. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she saw her lover and knight begin to fade away.

"Squall!"

Their eyes locked one final time, a look of resignation on his face. Then he was gone. Erased as if he never existed.

"No!"

The orb fell to the ground, its light flickered then died out.

Enraged, Zell spun back to face off Seifer, only to discover he was nowhere to be seen.

Rinoa fell to her knees, the emptiness in her soul threatening to overwhelm her. Quistis sank down next to her and wrapped her arms around the young sorceress.

****

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay, I completely and utterly apologize for my lack of updates to this story. I was between such a rock and a hard place with this thing. I beg for your forgiveness. I promise that the next two chapters, after this one, will be up tomorrow. It will get a bit darker from here on out though, so be prepared.


	12. Between Heaven and Hell

Authors Notes: Let me introduce myself and pass along news that has struck me and my family to the very core. My name is Alicia, my husband, Brian, the author of this story, passed away on July 28th of this year from cancer. He had this story with him in the hospital on a laptop trying to finish it in-between treatments, writing was a great passion for him and he wrote many great love poems for me that I will treasure for all my days. He asked me to put this together and post it here after his passing, while I had reservations of doing this, I know that he had some really great friends here that loved his writing, so I do this for you. He asked me to give a special thanks to Ashbear for being so supportive of him, he sends you his love. So here is the first of the last 4 chapters of "Truly Eternal". Brian finished this story three days before he died, I think you will all find it emotional and depressing and romantic and funny and adventurous, because he has taken these characters to new places while giving them the familiarity that we all know and love. To my husband, if you're reading this on the big Internet in the sky, I love you always.

Alicia

*******************************

Chapter 12: Between Heaven and Hell...

*******************************

**"It never ceases to amaze me how utterly stupid you are, Squall. You would think that after 32 time loops, which...adds up to about 589 years, you would have learned NOT to catch the orb when Seifer threw it at you."**

Griever snorted and turned to look at the unconscious young man laying on the cot before him.

**"But then you and I have never been known to have a great deal of common sense, have we?"**

The old man chuckled softly to himself as he slowly sat down on the chair beside the bed. He stared at Squall, losing himself in the memories that came rushing back to him of a time when he was Squall, when he was young and strong, ready to defend the world from The Sorceress and to give his dying breath to protect his **Rinoa**. 

Squall stirred, "W-What the...?"

Griever grinned, leaning closer, **"Welcome back, Squall...have a good nap?"**

The young knight leapt up and backed against the wall, "You!? What the hell is going on!? Where am I, and where is Rinoa?!"

**"Don't worry...she's safe...for now. We have more important matters to deal with at the moment." **Griever paused to le this sink in, **"Namely Ultimecia..."**

Squall expression changed to one of cold hatred, "She did this...her and Seifer...what happened to me?"

Griever sighed and stood up, **"You have been banished, Squall, from the realm of the living...this is a place outside reality, where everything ends and begins...over and over."**

Squall eyes widened as the reality of his situation struck him, "They think I'm dead...Rinny and the others...don't they?"

Griever nodded, his eyes expressing his sympathy, **"Yes they do. But you will surprise them, my friend. I am going to send you back, to finally finish this."**

"How? If like you said, I've been banished by The Sorceress, how can you send me back?" Squall asked.

Griever smirked, **"You don't really think that Ultimecia is the final power in the universe do you? That there isn't something or someone out there more powerful than her? Well, let me tell you, Squall...there is. And _she_ has been watching over you...for a long time, both you and Rinoa.**

Squall starred at the older man, the man who looked so much like himself, "Who?"

**"It's not important...when the time comes you will learn the truth and deal the killing blow to the Witch, once and for all..."**

Squall nodded, "When?"

Griever hesitated, this next part would truly hurt the young man. Noticing the old man's hesitation, Squall grew angry.

"When!?"

Relenting, Griever finally answered.

**"Squall...time moves differently here, faster in some cases, slower in others. You really need to look in the mirror."**

Squall jumped off the bed and ran across the small room to the mirror over the sink. Words failed him as he looked back at himself, an older him, not greatly older, but more matured, his face was fuller, yet still lean and masculine, a full beard now covered his face and his hair, while still the same auburn brown was now longer in the back, coming down past his shoulders.

"What the fuck!?"

Griever snorted, **"I think you look good. Don't be so touchy, now Seifer can't call you puberty-boy anymore."**

Squall shot him a look.

The old man shrugged, **"Hey...silver lining and all..."**

Squall smiled a little, noticing the irony of that statement, "Exactly how long have I been gone?"

Griever grimaced, **"Here, you've been here for about 2 years, give or take...from there, back home...2 maybe 3 months."**

Squall nodded, "I understand...what do you want me to do?"

Griever smiled widely, **"Kill the Witch, save the world, all that blah, blah, blah crap...you'll notice that you don't have your gunblade...that will be one of the things that will anchor your return."**

Squall cocked his head, his confusion evident, "One of the things? What else will anchor me?"

The old man smiled gently at his younger self, **"Rinoa."**

**********

Rinoa stood on the balcony of Garden, watching the sea go by, mesmerized by the waves, the simple yet intricate way they would impact each other.

"Rin?"

The young woman turned her head, "I'm not in the mood for company right now, Zell..."

Zell sighed, "Rin...you have to get out of this funk. I know you miss Squall, hell we all do...he was like a brother to me. What Seifer did was cruel and unforgivable, and he will pay for it if it's the last thing I ever do...he will pay."

Rinoa faced her friend completely now, her eyes full of tears, "He was more to me, Zell...he was everything...he was my balance, my light...my hero. I look at this world, now that he's not in it, and I don't want to be here, not anymore."

Zell felt the tears sting his eyes, "By Hyne...Rin...Squall wouldn't want that. He would want you to go on, to finish what he started. We have a mission, and whether or not you believe it right now, his mission is now yours. You are a Sorceress...one of your kind has gone rogue, you have a duty to stop her, a duty to do right by your knight, who died for you, to save the world."

Rinoa turned her head away slightly, "I don't know if I can...do it without him."

Zell stepped towards her and put a comforting hand on her arm, "You wont be alone, we will all be with you, die with you if we have to. Squall will be avenged, I promise you that, Rin."

Rinoa smiled sadly, "He always liked you...trusted you. You are a true friend, Zell. Thank you."

Zell smiled, not bothering to wipe away the tears that now rained down his face, "I aim to please. Now, the Headmaster wants us all in the briefing room. They have some new information on how to reach Ultimecia's castle."

Rinoa sighed, "We will have to fold time, bend reality to get to her."

Zell blinked, "How did you know?"

Rinoa smiled, "I have magic powers remember?"

Zell nodded, returning her smile, "Like you'd let us forget."

Rinoa giggled, "That's just not in my nature."

Zell put his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her to the briefing room, "Come on...we have to go to Esthar and pick up some special device that will allow to do that folding time thingy."

The two friends walked away in silence, both knowing that their hearts would never again know the completeness they had once felt, but knowing that what they were about to do would at least set some things right.

**********

Squall starred at the ancient hyper gate that towered over him and Griever, his expression changing from one of confusion to awe.

"So...all I have to do is wait for your signal, then I jump through this doo-hicky here and I'm back in my reality?"

Griever wanted to laugh at Squall's disbelieving tone, **"Pretty much, but remember you can't jump until I give you the signal, and once you get back you will be where the gunblade and Rinoa are, which if I am correct, probably wont be in your reality."**

Squall finished tying his hair back, letting the pony-tail drop against his shoulders, "Is SeeD really going after her?"

Griever nodded, **"Yep. Just a couple more things first...when you get back, you will be out of phase with that reality, while your physical body catches up to your spiritual."**

"Okay, what else?"

Griever placed his hand on Squalls shoulder, **"When you go through...you will see everything, the beginning and the end. Life and death, and everything in the middle. You will see generations come and go as you cross realities, and it wont be pretty. You will see people you love grow old and die countless times, and you will be powerless to prevent it."**

Squall's jaw dropped open, "Shit...I-I, are you serious?"

Griever nodded, **"Dead serious, literally. You have to be strong Squall. For you it will seem like an eternity but will in truth be hardly a second."**

Squall leaned heavily against the hyper gate, "Heaven and Hell huh?

Griever looked up at the black sky, **"Heaven and Hell, Squall...that's what life is. It gives and it takes, in the end you realize that it all balances out, it's painful. It's a world where first love doesn't always work out, where soul mates don't always end up together. But it's a world worth trying to find those things, and make them work. Because if you don't at least try...you've wasted the chance life has given you."**

Squall leaned his head back against the stone structure, "I get it. I'm going to get it right this time...I promise."

Griever looked at the young man, **"In hope you do, because if you don't...there wont be any going back next time. She'll just end it all..."**

Squall watched as the old man stepped through the hyper gate, **"I'll be in touch...just be ready."**

Squall nodded as the ancient stone machine lit up brighter then the sun, so bright that Squall had to look away, when his vision cleared, the old man was gone.

"I'll be ready." Squall whispered.

**********

TBC - The next installment will be posted tomorrow (Sunday). So be ready.

Alicia


	13. Into The Dragons Lair

Authors Notes: Like I promised, here is chapter 13.

***************************

Chapter 13: Into The Dragon's Lair

***************************

Irvine watched Rinoa and Zell as the two stood close together on the Garden's observation deck, Rinoa laughing at one of Zell's jokes. Selphie walked up beside him and placed her hand within his.

"It's good to see her smile again..." Selphie whispered.

Irvine nodded absently, "Yeah...she still misses him though."

"Of course she still misses him Irvy, she'll always miss him, but it's good that she is trying to move on...that we're all trying to move on in a way."

Irvine turned to his left to look at the field scientists meticulously going over the Istharian Time Folding Machine. 

"Still can't believe we're gonna do it though, fold time and go kick the witch's ass."

Selphie followed his line of vision, "I know...it's scary isn't it? To think that after they finish the testing on that thing, we are all gonna jump through it."

Irvine pulled the girl closer to him, sensing her fear, "Just stay close to me darlin, I wont let anything happen to you."

Selphie smiled and returned his embrace, thanking who ever it was that had brought Irvine into her life.

**********

Quistis chewed at her bottom lip as she starred at the empty chair next to her. She was sitting in the briefing room, where they had all gathered only 2 days before to finalize the planning of their assault on Ultimecia. The chair next to her had been reserved for the Commander of Garden, after Squall's death she had been promoted to fill that position, but she refused to take his place, hence for the last 2 1/2 months the chair that was his, remained empty.

"I don't know what to do, Squall. I'm not sure if we can pull this off, not without you here to lead us."

Quistis stood up and slowly paced around the vacant room, silently scolding herself for trying to talk to ghosts, but knowing that she need this to begin to heal.

"I mean, even though you never wanted to be our leader, it was in your blood, it came naturally for you...everyone here looked up to you and respected you because you were the best, and you never once bragged about it."

The young woman fought against the tears that were now threatening to fall.

"In your own silent way, you taught us to be strong, to never give up...I guess I...never truly understood you. Because after I watched...you...die, everything that meant anything to me in this world died with you. I know I never told you, but I love you, Squall. How and why I don't know, and I understand that Rinoa held your heart and I don't blame you for that. Just, please...wherever you are, be safe."

Quistis unsteadily marched towards the door, she paused as her hand rested on the latch.

"We'll take care of her, Squall. You have my word, I wont let anyone harm her."

With tears now freely falling from her eyes, Quistis Trepe, opened the door and walked silently from the room.

**********

Headmaster Cid studied the group of young men and women that had gathered around him, all of them standing so close together on the Observation Deck, all of them Squall's closest friends. Each of them looking determined and more than ready to do what had to be done.

Cid cleared his throat and began, "What we are about to do here today has never before been attempted. Now, I don't want that to discourage any of you, because you are all SeeD, and you can do the impossible."

Cid paused, allowing his words to take the desired effect.

"This machine standing before us will allow us to begin a journey, that regrettably, not all of you will return from. Nearly 3 months ago, we lost perhaps the most treasured member of our family, Squall Leonhart was our best and brightest, Commander of our Garden, Knight to the Sorceress Rinoa, and appointed protector of our world. He was taken from us by deceit and treachery. So I want you all to remember that as you make this journey to the Witch's realm, it is by her actions that Squall is not with us here today in body...but I feel that he will forever be with us in spirit. May Hyne herself guide and protect you."

Cid cleared his throat again struggling not to releases his own tears. "Quistis, they're all yours."

The Headmaster stood back, giving Quistis the floor.

"You heard the Headmaster, Zell, you will be Rin's shadow, never leave her side. Irvine and Selphie you have point, take out anything that gets in our way, I will take the rear and cleanup whatever is left behind."

The others nodded as their duties were called off, when she was sure they all understood, Quistis took one last look at the briefing room window. She smiled sadly and waved Irvine and Selphie forward as the others followed them into the machine.

**********

Time folded around them, realities were bent and shifted as the images of a million lifetimes passed before their eyes, not one of them could make total sense of anything that they saw, except Rinoa, who saw him, Squall, her knight, standing before her, his hair longer, his body more toned and built, a light brown goatee covering his prominent chin. He was smiling at her, his eyes telling her that she still loved her and would always love her. Until the end of time...

The world came back into focus as the five friends slammed into the ground.

Zell was the first to get up, quickly he went to Rinoa and pulled the young Sorceress to her feet.

"You ok, Rin?"

Rinoa shook her head, trying to clear away the confusion.

"Yeah...I think so..."

Quistis came up behind them, with Irvine and Selphie following her, "You two alright?"

Zell nodded, releasing his hold on Rinoa.

"Oh Hyne..."

Rinoa's words pulled the others to look at what she was starring at. There across clearing were two forms, silhouetted against the setting red sun. One was definitely female, her frame long and lean, the other was male, tall and well-built.

Zell growled, "It's them. Come on, lets finish this!"

Zell took Rinoa by the arm and led her closer to the two figures as the others quickly kept pace. After a few moments the SeeD's came within a dozen paces of their enemies.

Ultimecia grinned, "Welcome...I thought we might do away with the normal way things usually go, and get right into the main event."

The witch ran her hand down Seifer's arm seductively, "I believe you all know my knight, Seifer."

The blonde man nodded with a half smile, "Been awhile guys...how's it going?"

Zell raised his fist at Seifer, "Shut the fuck up you bastard! I'm gonna kick you ass all the way back to the orphanage, you hear me, you sadistic witch's lapdog!?"

Seifer chuckled, "Sure thing, Zell...whatever you say."

Ultimecia took a step forward, her smile still firmly in place.

"There wont be any batter between us, SeeD's. I wont waste my time destroying you, I will however watch as my most powerful GF lays you to waste."

The witch raised her arms above her head and began chanting as the SeeD's took up their defensive positions, each of them taking a side around Rinoa, to guard her from any attacks. 

The witch shouted to the heavens, "Come my loyal servant! Destroy those who would seek to end my existence, come loyal Griever!"

Rinoa's breath caught in her throat, and her heart felt like it was being ripped in two as the sky darkened and the wind picked up, sending a cloud of dirt and dust across the valley, suddenly a bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky and crashed into the ground in front of them. The SeeD's grew closer around Rinoa, their weapons at the ready.

**"Wow...what a trip!"**

The cloaked old man stood before them all, his frail form easily disguising the power he held within. Ultimecia starred blankly at him.

"What the hell!?"

Griever grinned at her, **"You rang?"**

Seifer stood protectively in front of his Sorceress, seeing this, the old man laughed.

**"Please knight, you wouldn't last more than a few seconds against me. Besides, I know someone else who wants to speak with you..."**

Ultimecia stepped around her knight, "What have you done, Griever? We had an arrangement...you were to be my GF, loyal to only me." 

The old man stood his ground, his arms placed within his cloak, **"Things change...people change...lessons are learned...you know how it goes witch. Yes, we had a deal, yes I agreed to be your servant in exchange for erasing my memories of all the past lives. But you failed to hold to your end of the bargain, I remember everything!"**

Griever stepped back, closer to the SeeD's, **"Now you are here, once again trying to destroy Hyne's Fated Children. She is not pleased, not in the least. Already you have robbed Hyne of her most precious child, the Knight, Leonhart."**

Rinoa's heart skipped a beat, "Squall..."

Griever turned and looked at the young Sorceress, **"This one's grief is beyond explanation and understanding. She has lost a part of herself that can never be replaced."**

Ultimecia snarled and took another step towards Griever, "Be that as it may! You are my GF, I hold power over you! You will destroy these insolent pups now!"

Griever waved her off, **"I have a story to tell you first, so please be patient. Let's see...where to start, oh yes. I just came from a very dark place, being a Guardian Force gives me the ability to exist between realms. I met a man in this dark realm, a strong man who had been robbed of his life. Banished to a place where time and space merges around him, forever growing old, yet forever remaining young."**

Griever paused and looked directly at Rinoa, **"He is a good man, torn between his ideals of duty and the passion of love. However, he is not a man who is above revenge, because if he were, he wouldn't be human. So I made a deal with this man, to give him his opportunity at that revenge, to take back his life, and all that it held."**

Ultimecia's mouth dropped open, "What are you saying? What have you done, Griever?"

The old man pulled arm from under his cloak, revealing that he was holding Squall's gunblade.

**"My friend is coming back to claim this..."**

As the last word left his mouth, Griever shoved the ancient gunblade into the ground, causing a deafening sound of thunder to explode in the distance. The SeeD's starred at the gunblade in disbelief, as Ultimecia stepped back, her face contorted in rage.

Griever stood beside the gunblade, **"Rinoa...come here child..."**

Hesitantly, the young woman walked to the old man who placed his frail hand on her arm.

**"You must be brave, Rinoa...the Forgotten Knight needs a Sorceress to be his anchor in this world...will you help him?"**

Rinoa starred back at the hauntingly familiar eyes of the old man, and for some reason found herself nodding.

Griever smiled, **"Good. Let it be done."**

Suddenly, the gunblade flared to life, an electric blue flame danced along the length of its blade, while a distinct humming noise could be heard. Rinoa starred at the gunblade, feeling the energy being given off by it, a familiar energy, for some unknown reason she smiled as she felt the ancient weapon calling for a master to wield it.

Seifer raised his gunblade, anticipating a surprise attack.

Griever turned to face the witch, **"Now is the time of the calling...Hyne herself has decreed that you are to be destroyed Ultimecia, and that her mortal child, the Forgotten Knight, shall be your executioner..."**

Griever raised his arms to the heavens, **"Rise Forgotten Knight! Hyne deems it so! Come! Take back your life!"**

Rinoa felt a wave of energy rush over her, a feeling of absolute peace that pushed away her fears and insecurities.

The gunblade began to shake violently and slowly rose from the ground, the blue flame still dancing across it, there it hovered in the air as the others looked upon it in awe.

Griever smiled, **"This should be fun..."**

**************

**TBC: **If I have time I will post the next chapter tonight.

Alicia.


	14. Bloodlines

Be ready for the surprise at the end of this chapter. It will blow your freaking mind! - Azrieal

******************

Chapter 14: Bloodlines

******************

As the wind blew and the clouds began to darken the sky, Ultimecia raised her arms into the air and said a few inaudible words and suddenly they were all no longer out on that deserted plain, but inside some sort of old chamber, where the walls were painted in a shade of metallic blood red and ancient paintings littered the walls.

"What the...!?" Zell squeaked.

"Alright...weren't we just outside?" Irvine asked in confusion. 

Ultimecia stared at the cloaked man that stood before her. Her brows knitted together in frustration and annoyance.

"Griever..."she started, not attempting to hide the contempt in her voice. "You have once again chosen an unfortunate time to show your true colors."

The old man laughed softly and crossed his arms, "**Sorceress Ultimecia...I am touched that you actually took the time to remember my name, let alone remember how we met in the first place.**"

Rinoa stood with her friends silently observing the conversation between the two. She looked behind hoping to once again see the comforting sight of Squall's gunblade, but only to notice that it was gone. She wrapped her hand around the rings that hung from her necklace, feeling the peace that the two shiny objects offered her. The two most important people in her life had given them to her, now it was all she had left of them.

"How could I forget you old man? You always seem to annoy me!" the witch spat, placing her hand on her hips.

The old man chuckled again and lowered his head, "**I will only bother you for a short time, Sorceress**." He turned his attention to the young SeeD's that stood behind him. A slight smile appearing his lips as he took in their faces, ** "Fated Children."**

His eyes followed all of them, stopping for a moment on Rinoa, "**Sorceress Rinoa, where is your knight?**"

Rinoa tried to form the words in her mouth but they refused to come out. Seeing her friends inability to speak, Quistis spoke for her. "Squall was...killed by Seifer three months ago. You already mentioned that, remember?"

The old man lowered his head and sighed,** "Ahh...yes, I mentioned that already didn't I? Forgive me, my memory has faded a bit in my advanced age. Well then. It appears that all is now lost. Without him you will not defeat the sorceress.**"

The witch grinned, "I could have told you that, old man!"

The old man turned to face the witch his gray-blue eyes flaring with controlled anger, "**And where is _your_ knight, Ultimecia?**"

Ultimecia glanced around her chamber, finally noticing that her knight was missing, remaining calm she placed her arm behind her back and raised her chin, "He's around here somewhere. Seifer is loyal to me. Always checking to see if I'm protected and secure."

As the words come out of her mouth the sounds of metal clashing erupted from the upper walkway. The old man smiled and pointed to the image of a tall man clad in a gray trench coat crossing blades with another man who was wearing a black cloak. His long dark hair flowing freely from underneath the cloak's hood.

"**There's your knight, Ultimecia...he looks rather...occupied.**" Griever said, a shade of a smile forming on his lips.

Ultimecia looked up at the walkway to see her knight being forced backwards by the blows of the other man, his gunblade glistening faintly in the rooms eerie lighting. 

The old man stepped back to stand with the SeeD's his eyes never once leaving the titanic battle that took place above them. "**Three years, Ultimecia. Not long ago, you sent that man to a cold dark place in time. A place where time moved faster, so he aged. Three years of his life was taken from him. He's here to take it back.**"

Rinoa watched as the mysterious man in the black cloak nearly severed Seifer's head with his blade. She gasped unconsciously when Seifer returned the attack and nearly slashed the cloaked man who jumped back at the last second.

The old man turned to the young woman, "**Every sorceress needs a knight, Rinoa.**"

Rinoa shook her head and sighed, "I'll never replace him...so you can just forget it."

"**Not what I had in mind, child**." he whispered.

His words caught her off guard, "What are you talking about?"

The old man started to speak but then abruptly pulled Rinoa back as Seifer crashed to the ground with his broken gunblade landing beside him. The others looked up at the cloaked man as he stood near the walkways railing. They could not see his face because of the shadow of the hooded cloak.

"Who the hell is that?" Zell blurted out.

The old man chuckled as he knelt down besides Seifer's barely breathing form, "**He is lost time**."

With a grin on his face, Griever looked up at the man, "**Nice of you to get the signal, friend. Now, get down here so we can end this once and for all."**

In one quick motion the man leapt from the walkway, falling nearly 20 feet to the floor, not taking any notice of the gasps that escaped from the young SeeD's. He landed in a crouching position beside the old man, his gunblade was now sheathed under his cloak and could only be seen by the bulge that formed underneath it. He stood and slowly turned his head to face the SeeD's. Then finally stopping to stare at Rinoa who returned his stare. In a barely audible whisper he spoke.

"This is where it ends old man?"

The old man merely nodded.

"And it when it's over?" 

**"You know the price my friend. What happens afterwards is entirely up to Ultimecia. I know you saw that much as you crossed over to this reality." **

The man lowered his head and sighed, "Yeah...Do I have to do this?"

The old man looked to Rinoa who was fidgeting with the rings around her neck, ** "Yes."** he answered.

Griever turned to look at Ultimecia who was staring at the cloaked man that stood beside him, **"Lost time, Ultimecia. Three years taken from him. Friends, family, his love. You took it all. Pain, loss, grief. He felt all of it...Watched everyone around him grow old and die, a thousand times over."**

The witch tried to regain her composure, but staring at the mysterious man sent chills down her spine, "I don't know what you're talking about old man."

Ultimecia raised her arm and pointed a finger at Rinoa, "But this one here...she dies now. I send her to join her lost love."

A blue ball of energy formed in the witch's hand. She hurled it at the young sorceress. Rinoa tried to move out of the way but found her feet securely planted to the floor._I will be with Squall..._ Before she could finish her thought the cloaked man jumped in front of her, the energy hitting him squarely in the chest. He flew back across the floor before coming to a stop at the wall. Rinoa stared at his motionless body for a moment, unsure of what to do, this man had just saved her life. Willingly putting his body tin harms way to protect her.

Rinoa smiled slightly as the man slowly rose to his feet. His head hung low so that his long hair flowed around his shoulders.

Griever laughed, "**Now...wasn't that a knightly thing to do?**"

Limping slightly, the cloaked man brushed past Rinoa and returned to the old man's side. Ultimecia stared at the man with her mouth hung open and a surprised look spread across her face, "How did you survive that?"

The man shrugged and placed a hand on his hip. "Whatever."

The old man shook his head, "**Now. It is time. My friend here has something that he needs to show you, Ultimecia.**"

The cloaked man turned his back to the SeeD's and slowly pushed the hood back from his face. All that could be heard in the room was Ultimecia's gasp as she looked upon the face of a man she thought was dead. A man she had seen erased from existence.

The SeeD's also wanted to see the man's face, all they could see was his long brown hair fully exposed as if reached down to the tips of his shoulders. They quietly stepped forward hoping to catch a glimpse of him. They stopped in their tracks as the old man turned around and raised a hand. "**Curious bunch aren't you?**"

Rinoa blushed then silently cursed herself for doing so. She had hoped that this man was Squall, somehow brought back from the dead to save her. But the more she looked at the man the more she realized that this man was slightly taller and more muscled. Not to mention that the hair and the beard was something that Squall would never wear.

The old man smiled at her and placed a hand on the strangers shoulder who nodded and reached his arm around to unsheathe his weapon. The shimmering blue blade slide out of its scabbard. Rinoa immediately recognized it as the Lionheart, but was confused as to how this man came to possess it. Before she could ask Seifer rushed past her and tried to attack the man.

"Look out!" she cried.

The man stepped to the side and brought the hilt of his gunblade down into Seifer's back causing the knight to tumble forward. Seifer caught his balance and turned to face his enemy. Rinoa saw Seifer's eyes grow wide and his head begin to shake as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No way! You're dead!" Seifer growled.

The man cocked his head and leaned against the gunblade as its tip rested on the ground. Seifer snarled and charged the man once again. In a swift motion, the man grabbed Seifer's arm and spun him around then threw him across the room and into the wall. Now the SeeD's could see the man's face. His long dark hair coming down over his forehead, barely managing to hide the glimmering blue-gray eyes and the faded scar that stretched down from the middle of his forehead to the bridge of his nose. Selphie and Quistis gasped in unison as Zell and Irvine starred with wide eyes. Rinoa began to tremble as the man before her was indeed Squall Leonhart, her knight and lover. She felt her knees go slack and her head began to spin. She started to faint but was caught up by Zell before she could fall.

Griever sighed and looked at Squall, ** "You had to go and ruin the surprise didn't you, Leonhart?"**

Squall smirked, "Couldn't hide it forever...besides, why keep it a surprise?"

Rinoa, with a little help from Zell, was no standing somewhat firmly on her own two feet, "Squall...is that you?"

Squall smiled at her, his eyes shining barely contained tears, "Yeah Rinny, it's me..."

The young Sorceress yanked herself free from Zell's arms and jumped into Squall's, "Oh, Hyne...I thought I lost you..."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him as her tears fell freely, "Don't you ever leave me again!"

Squall chuckled softly, "I wont...but right now, I need you to listen to me..."

Rinoa pulled back to look him in the eyes, "What is it?"

Griever stepped towards them, his hands folded together, **"You and the other SeeD must leave this place Rinoa...the task that must be done can only be accomplished by Squall."**

Rinoa immediately shook her head, "No! I'm not leaving him, so you can just forget it old man!"

Squall smiled at her, "Rinny, it's ok...I'll be fine...this is something that I have to do."

Quistis stepped up, "No, Squall...we stay...we're family...we stick together. No matter what."

The young Knight studied his friends, all of them were nodding their heads, agreeing with the words spoken by Quistis. He could feel their determination and faith in him rolling of them in waves, he soaked it all up. 

Squall nodded, "Ok, but do as I say when I say it."

They all agreed, Rinoa stepped back with the others as Griever and Squall both faced Ultimecia.

Squall casually pulled his gunblade from its sheath and point the enlarged tip at the witch, his voice shaking slightly, he spoke the words that will forever haunt those that were present during this soon to be legendary confrontation.

"Alright, sis...there's two ways we can do this..."

********************

TBC (Only two chapters left, hang in there!)


	15. In The End...

*********************

Chapter 15: In The End...

*********************

**First Loop - Circa 590 years prior to present timeline**

_"The choice is yours brother...I can give you immortal life, you serve by my side for all eternity. You will no longer feel the guilt and pain of Rinoa's death, I will erase all your memories of her...imagine it Squall...a life free of pain and torment."_

_Squall eyed his sister wearily, she was right, the pain was too much. The young knight looked down at the woman he loved, as her life's blood spilled onto the tiled floor of Ultimecia's/Ellone's throne room. The agony of losing her was too much, but he knew that she would be ashamed of him if he were to end his own life._

_Giving Rinoa's body one last longing look, Squall nodded to his sister._

_"Do it."_

_The Witch smiled wickedly, "As you wish, brother..."_

_Ellone placed her long, elegant fingers on Squall's forehead and began chanting, "Uta...sumar...eternaial...servantais...grievear..._

_An amber colored light flashed from the witches hand and wrapped itself around Squall's body before finally sinking through his skin, causing the young man to scream in pain. He dropped to his knees, groaning as his life flashed before his eyes, images of him and Rinoa dancing together at his Graduation party, seeing her sleeping form on the train as he met her once again, all the arguments and secret looks, her smile...their promise..._

_Squall threw his head back and roared, "NO!!!!"_

_Unseen by either Squall or his sister, a transparent white light floated down from the ceiling and silently entered Squall's head._

**_"Fear not, my child...I will be your guide...you will have your chance again my son. I promise..."_**

_Squall blinked, "Mother...?"_

_As the whispered words left his mouth, his world faded to black..._

**********

Rinoa starred with her mouth open in shock as the one called Griever finished his little story, her eyes went to Squall, who stood rigidly by the old man's side, his gunblade still pointing at Ultimecia, who by the way, Squall had just called his sister.

The woman in question looked at the two men with disbelieving eyes, "I don't have any memory of those events."

Griever nodded, **"I know...that's what you get for having a GF Junctioned to you for nearly 600 years...it kinda warps the brain."**

Squall edged the tip of 'Lionheart' closer to the Sorceress, "So here are your options...One - You stop this insane quest of yours, there is no longer a point to it, the magic that was handed down to you has corrupted your soul and your mind...or two - I kill you...which I...don't want to do."

Ultimecia brought her hand to her head and sighed, "You are my brother?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah, looks that way..."

Griever looked at the witch with tired eyes,** "If he kills you...he will die as well, he is a balance, seeing as how he and I are basically the same person, and the time loop started with my transformation into Griever, once the source of that transformation was destroyed, all that was created by it would also cease to exist."**

The witch snarled her eyes flashing yellow, "I don't believe you! You're lying!"

Ultimecia swung her arms and sent a bolt of lighting surging through Squall. The force of the impact sent him hurtling across the chamber, slamming full-force into the far wall. Rinoa screamed as she ran to him only to be stopped as another bolt of lightning hit her in the back, causing her to fall forward into Squall's arms as the knight got back up.

"Rinny!" Squall yelled as he cradled her body in his arms. "No..."

Griever looked at the two lovers the fear evident in his eyes, **"Not again...Dammit Ellone! Not again!"**

The former knight and now the worlds most powerful Guardian Force turned on the witch, cold hatred flashing in his now glowing red eyes.

**"You will not take her life again! You hear me sister!? Not again!"**

Ultimecia grinned, "And what will you do, Griever? Your powers cannot be used again me...you know this."

Quistis placed her hand on Rinoa's neck, feeling for a pulse, "Squall...she's alive...but we need to get her out of here, now."

Squall nodded, his eyes still focused on Rinoa's unconscious form, "Get her out of here..."

Quistis starred at him as Squall silently rose to his feet, his gunblade in hand. Then the realization hit her.

"No! Squall you can't...if you do this, you'll die as well!"

Squall's eyes remained fixed on Rinoa, "Tell her...to remember our promise...she'll know what it means..."

Quistis remained in place, unmoving.

He glared at his former instructor, "That's an order, Trepe...get all them out of here. Now!"

Reluctantly, Quistis snapped a crisp salute and bent down to pick up Rinoa.

"Zell." Squall said, "Help her, I'm entrusting Rinoa's safety to you now."

Zell looked at his best friend as the beginning of tears formed in his eyes, "I wont let you down, Squall."

Without another look, Squall marched forward towards Griever and the Sorceress who were still engaged in their heated argument.

"Witch..." Squall growled, "I'm ending this now...sister or not...you will never hurt her again."

**********

With Rinoa safely in his arms, Zell reached the huge double doors that would hopefully lead them back to the outside.

Irvine stopped and placed his hand on the door, feeling it out.

"There is a breeze on the other side, it might be the outside."

Quistis nodded, "Open it, we'll have to take our chances."

With a grunt, Irvine pushed the doors open, the wind immediately brushing across his face.

The cowboy smiled, "It's the outside, the field where we came in at."

At this moment, Rinoa began to stir, "...Squall..."

Zell looked down at the fragile girl as her eyes fluttered open, "It's ok, Rin. He's right behind us."

The girl lifted her head and looked behind them, seeing no sign of her knight she began to struggle.

"Zell! Let me go! We can't leave him in there!"

Zell ignored her and kept running as Quistis lead them further away from the castle. They came to a stop by a stream, the castle still largely visible on the horizon.

**********

Griever looked to Squall and smiled sadly, **"I'm sorry it had to be this way. I wish it were different."**

Squall didn't look at him, "So do I."

Ultimecia tried to take a step back, but found that the wall blocked any movement.

"You going to kill me, Knight? If what you say is true...than you will die as well, and you will never see your Sorceress again."

Squall's expression changed only slightly, "I know...but as long as she is safe...that's all that matters."

The witch's eyes flashed again, "Then do it! End this! See if I care!"

Squall frowned, "For what it's worth...I'm sorry sis..."

With movement that defied the laws physics, Squall swung his gunblade out and across, slicing the witch in the neck, deep enough to separate her head from her shoulders. Her body dropping to the ground and her head rolling down the stairs, coming to a stop at Seifer's unconscious body. Squall fought back the tears, as the realization that he had just killed his own sister dawned on him.

Griever grimaced, fighting back his own tears.

**"You did what you had to do...now...we wait for the end...my friend..."**

Squall nodded and slumped to his knees, "I'm sorry, Rinny...I love you..."

**********

The young SeeD's gathered close together as the ground began to shake violently, each of them leaning on each the other.

Rinoa starred at the castle, the earth shake apparently not effecting her.

_I'm sorry, Rinny...I love you..._

"NO!!"

Her scream echoed throughout the valley, it's deafening noise drowning out the earth shake.

The castle's exterior began to crumble, the massive towers toppling over each other, the walls cracking and tumbling to the ground.

Quistis keyed her radio, "Home Base One! Come in! We need that evac now!"

The radio crackled, "Roger that, Wanderer 1...eta to gateway pickup is 15 seconds, stand by for extraction."

Zell eyes widened, "Guys! We got incoming!"

Quistis turned back to the castle, as a large form appeared in the dust cloud, and it was coming there way.

"By Hyne...what the fuck is that!?"

"Holy Crap! It's huge!"

"It's gotta be a Guardian Force, I've never seen a normal monster that big before!"

The large monster flapped it's wings and came to a stop right in front of them, towering over the young SeeD's it looked down upon them. It showed a canine-filled grin.

**"Rest easy, SeeD...once you return to your world, the time loop will cease."**

Rinoa bravely stepped forward, and noticed that the GF took a step back, it's hard expression softening as it looked at her.

"Who are you?"

The GF bowed, **"I am the true form of Griever, Sorceress..."**

Rinoa nodded as the tears fell freely from her reddened eyes, "Where is Squall?"

Griever sighed and looked at her with sympathy, **"The Knight sacrificed his existence so that you would live. There is no greater duty for a knight then to ensure the survival of his Sorceress. You should be proud...he gave his life to save you all..."**

Rinoa's shoulder shook with emotion, "I want him back...I can't do it again...not without him..."

Griever smiled, **"Remember your promise, Sorceress. Farewell SeeD...I hope our paths never cross again..."**

The SeeD's watched as Griever spread his massive wings and flew high above them, finally disappearing into the darkened sky. His words ran through Rinoa's head over and over. _Remember my promise? I don't get it..._

At that moment, the portal to their world opened behind them with a whooshing sound. 

"Everyone into the portal, now!" Quistis ordered.

With heavy hearts, the SeeD's walked through one by one, until only Rinoa and Quistis remained.

Quistis placed her hand on Rinoa's shaking shoulder, "Rinoa...we have to go...this world is falling apart."

Rinoa nodded slowly, taking one last look at the crumbling castle, and with her heart broken and shattered once again, she followed Quistis through the portal.

_I love you, Squall...always..._

**********

As the portal closed behind them, a familiar transparent white light rose from the debris of the castle and floated up into the sky. Only this time, the white light carried within it a worn and battered form...

**********

TBC - I was hoping to post both final chapters at once, but I hit some snags. This was of course 15, I will have 16 out tonight, which is the last part of the story. 

Alicia


	16. On Angel's Wings

This is the final chapter of Brian's (Azrieal) story. Following it are some thoughts that Brian put to print, I hope that you enjoyed it. He has 2 other R/S fics in folders that are complete and that I will posting. Look for "The Angel, The Witch and The Lion" and "The Sacrifice" to be posted by the weekend. He also has atleast a dozen one-shot fics that I will also be posting.

Alicia

************************

Chapter 16: On Angel's Wings

************************

_The voices echoed in his mind as he tumbled towards oblivion-_

_"I'll be waiting here..." the male said, his voice barely above a whisper._

_She looked around them, taking in the beautiful scenery and floral scents of the flower field behind the orphanage._

_"Why?" the girl asked, uncertain what the man she loved was trying to say._

_"I'll be 'waiting' here." the man stated, pointing down at the ground, clarifying their position ._

_"For what?" she asked as a tender smile spread across her face, she understood now, but didn't want to interrupt him, he was in rare form._

_"I'll be waiting here...so if you come here...you will find me. I promise."_

_Small tears formed in her eyes, the sincerity and emotion that he spoke with struck her to the core._

_"I promise too."_

_He smiled, that soft gentle half-smile that sent her heart soaring._

_**********_

_"Squall...open your eyes." _the voice was soft and almost angelic.

The young knight forced his eyes open, then closed them immediately as the bright light nearly blinded him.

_"It's ok...you're eyes will adjust..."_

Squall complied and opened his eyes again, there before him stood a beautiful woman, her hair the color of auburn like his own, and she had eyes of the deepest azure colored eyes. She wore a simple ivory colored robe, her body surrounded by a golden aura.

"Who-who are you?" he asked.

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up.

_"It's me, Squall...Raine...your mother."_

Squall pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Mother? Is that really you? Am I dead?"

Her smile remained in place as she stepped towards him and gently touched his cheek.

_"No...now is not your time, Squall...Hyne has special plans for you..."_

Squall leaned into her touch, "I missed you, mother...I'm sorry...about Ellone...I tried...tried to not make it happen that way."

Her expression sadden a little, _"I know you tried, son. Ellone...the magic corrupted her, for so long she didn't have a knight to keep her in balance...and when she finally found one it was too late."_

Squall nodded, "I'm sorry...I wanted her to live...to be with me again...to be a family."

Raine tilted her head slightly, _"You have a family, Squall...one that is waiting for you...one that needs you...right now. It's time for you to go back Squall."_

Squall's eyes widened, "Rinoa...she's safe?"

Rain nodded, her smile growing wider.

_"Yes, she is...but she needs her knight. You must remember Squall, that the magic can corrupt, you must always be her balance, her anchor. Never hide your love for her, because she will need it, and you will need her love for you. There is still a great many things left for you to accomplish, and you can do that from here."_

Squall nodded, fighting back the surge of tears.

"Will I see you again?"

Raine bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead, _"I will always be with you...now go...your Sorceress waits for you, Knight."_

A bright light surrounded Squall, blinding all his senses as his body began to fade away.

_"Be brave son...be brave."_

_**********_

They landed in a heap, their bodies piled together.

Irvine shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "Where are we?"

Zell looked around him, "I know this place...this is the flower field behind the orphanage...how did we get here?"

Rinoa wiped the dirt from her dress and stood up on shaky legs, "I'm sorry...I think I did it, this place feels safe...I guess I inadvertently brought us all here."

Quistis gave her a sympathetic look, "It's ok, Rin. At least we know where we are, the orphanage was on the Centra continent. Shouldn't be too hard to get hold of Garden."

Rinoa smiled sadly at her, "Thank you...I guess...I guess we just wait then...huh?"

Quistis nodded, "Yeah..."

"Hey guys...shouldn't that have closed by now?" Selphie asked, pointing at the still open portal.

The group turned to face it.

"That is odd...it should have closed immediately after we landed here." Quistis said, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Suddenly the portal began to crackle as waves of streamed light rolled off it.

Zell pushed the girls back, "Something's coming through!"

The young SeeD's didn't hold back their surprise as Seifer Almasy stepped casually through the portal, his broken gunblade held tightly in his right hand.

"What? You were expecting someone else?" he growled.

The clouds darkened, thunder rolled in the distance and the wind picked up as Seifer and the SeeD's starred at each other.

Seifer smirked, "Guess this is how it ends huh? Too bad Squally's not here, I might have got some enjoyment out of this."

Rinoa stepped around Zell, much to his dismay.

"Go away, Seifer...before I kill you myself."

The fallen knight chuckled, "Right...you might be a sorceress now Rin, but you have no idea how to use your powers."

Rinoa's eyes flashed yellow her anger rushing the surface, "Do you really want to find out?"

Seifer took a cautious step back, "You're bluffing...you don't have it in you to kill me."

Rinoa casually raised her hand, the magic forming in her fingertips, "Wanna bet? You are responsible for the death of my knight...the man I love."

The young Sorceress stepped forward maliciously, her eyes glowing yellow.

Quistis grabbed Zell, "We have to do something, we can't let her kill him!"

Zell rolled his eyes, "Why not?"

Quistis stared at her friend blankly, "Because it's Rinoa...Squall wouldn't want this for her."

Rinoa turned her head slightly to address her friends, "Don't get in my way...Seifer must pay for what he has done."

Selphie approached her friend slowly, "And he will Rinny...but you can't do it this way."

Rinoa spun and faced the young girl, "Why not!? Squall's dead! He's to blame...didn't you love Squall? Wasn't he like a brother to you!?"

Selphie nodded her head vigorously as the tears welled in her eyes, "You know I thought the world of Squall! I did love him, he was my brother in so many ways! But Rin...Squall wouldn't want this...because he knows it's not you..."

Rinoa paused, her confused emotions visible on her pale face, "He wouldn't? How do you know?"

Zell was beside her now, his voice calm. "Because he loves you, Rin. He would never want you to commit murder."

Rinoa's eyes flashed again, "Murder!? This wont be murder! It will be justice!"

She spun back around, her hand glowing with the magic, and hurtled it at Seifer, slamming into his chest, the former knight was sent sprawling backwards through the air, landing with a grunt and smoke rising from his burnt chest.

Rinoa marched towards his fallen form, her hand still glowing.

"You will pay for everything, you son of a - "

And then she felt it, the familiar tug on her soul that she had not felt since...

She spun around quickly, looking everywhere for the source. Her eyes traveled up to the sky, as the gusting wind slowly died down.. Then a white feather softly grazed her cheek, with gentle hands, Rinoa grabbed the feather, letting it rest in her open palm.

_I'll be 'waiting' here..._

Suddenly, millions of flower petals blew around them, all different colors and shapes. Rinoa began to laugh as tears of joy streamed down her face, she gripped the feather tightly in her hand as the wind came back to life and the dark clouds were pushed away as the sun, in all its glory, fought back the darkness.

The SeeD's, unsure of what was happening looked in awe at the young Sorceress as she dashed past them, a serene smile spread across her face, running further into the flower field, in the direction of the shoreline. They paused to give each other confused looks, before quickly following after, Seifer's unconscious body, all but forgotten.

**********

Rinoa reached the beach as the pillar of light shot down from the heavens, partially covering her eyes, she approached it, her heart in her throat and her hand still holding the white feather tightly.

_I'll be waiting here...so if you come here...you will find me. I promise._

He appeared then, within the light. His features the same as when she saw him in the witch's castle, his long hair flowing behind him in the wind and his now bearded face was spread in the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen.

Rinoa felt her knees begin to shake and heart pound mercilessly in her chest. No thoughts other than reaching him entered her mind, so she ran to him, arms spread out, praying to Hyne that this wasn't a dream.

Squall caught her in his arms and held her to him, his own own tears falling from his eyes as he held his Sorceress in his arms.

Rinoa rained soft kisses all over his face, her lips lingering softly on his. She pulled back slightly, their mouths hovering close together.

"You came back..." she whispered.

Squall nodded, too many emotions running through his body.

"I always will..."

Their friends reached the beach, the looks of astonishment on their faces speaking more than words ever could. Selphie being her usual self, began to cheer and jump in place as both Zell and Irvine broke out into wide grins, while Quistis smiled at her friends return, making no effort to wipe away her tears.

Rinoa clung to her knight, "Please don't leave me again...I couldn't take it."

Squall held her tighter, "I wont...you're never gonna get rid of me. You can count on that."

She pulled back again and kissed him with so much passion he felt his knees go weak, forgetting where they were, the two lovers fell to the sandy beach, lost in their passionate embrace.

Zell's eyes widened, "Whoa! Ok...looks like they need some alone time."

Irvine cocked his head, "She's pretty flexible."

"Irvine Kinneas! Don't stare!"

Quistis laughed, "Come on...lets go round up Seifer."

The four friends left the Sorceress and her Knight to their private moment.

Rinoa broke their kiss and placed her hand on his cheek lovingly, "I love you, Squall..."

Her Knight smiled at her, taking Rinoa's breath away.

"I love you too, Rinny...always."

She smiled and kissed him again, knowing that this time it wouldn't end with them fading away. They would always be there for each other, whatever life threw at them didn't matter, because she had her Knight by her side, for this lifetime and the countless lifetimes that remained. In that she was thankful, because she knew now that their love was 'Truly Eternal'.

The End.

********************

**Authors Notes** - 

**In closing: **Hi everyone, I'm sitting here in a very uncomfortable hospital bed right, its Wednesday, July 28th, 2002, I think it's a little after 9pm, not sure though because my eyesight sucks after about 5 feet. Anyways, I am writing this to all of you because everyone one of you were with me in mind and spirit as I wrote "Truly Eternal", I took all suggestions to heart, trying to implement those that made the most sense to the story. I know in some cases, something might not have made sense to people, or it might not have jelled with what I had written previously in the story, but for what it is, I think this is some of my best work. One of the things I will regret is not being able to finish "Lost Time" which was one of those stories that just smacked me in the head one night while I was watching Rock Star (Don't ask), I am saddened that I won't be able to get past the 3rd chapter on that one, but hopefully you will all understand. I would like to do some shout-outs to certain people, and here they are:

**Ashbear** - I can honestly say that in all my 28 years, I have never seen a writer with more talent and more writing instinct than you. You took the time to help a rank amateur like myself when I hit snags with this story, your wisdom and insight into the characters of Rinoa and Squall is unmatched. Stories like Crimson Lies is so flowing and natural, that you make me feel like I were actually playing a sequel to this game. The depths that you take these characters in C.L. is amazing, and I hope you forgive me if I can't finish reading it, I know it will be amazing. Also...Castles in the Sky...in my opinion, there has been no other story that has captured my imagination and made feel so much than this story. I truly hope that you find the time to rewrite certain parts as you once told me that you wanted to do. I know it will be excellent. And you better give that girl her eyesight back...she deserves it=) Thank you for everything, live long and may God bless you and your family.

**Wayward Temptest** - Wow, you are right up there with Ashbear. Tides of Fate, is in my mind one of the most touching and eloquently written Squinoa stories ever! The Ice That Abandons Me has such depth that I forgot I was actually reading a story, and not watching some sort of movie. The Mating Habits...had me laffing my ass off, while at the same time being sincerely sweet and endearing. And finally, Tempo Giusto, simply amazing, I can't say enough about this story, so I wont waste time putting my thoughts down when it wouldn't do justice to how I feel about that story. I wish you all the best and ask that you keep Ashbear in line, she can be a bit feisty, oh and make sure she does that thing with Castles...don't let her slack off on that. May God bless you and your family.

**Optical Goddess** - Wow...I can say that your stories, Leather Gloves and Lost and Found were beyond hot. Lost and Found was the one of very first Squinoa stories that I read, then my wife read it, then she read Leather Gloves...and then, well, that would be going into NC-17 territory if I told you what happened after that. Please, continue writing, you are extremely talented and you should never waste that. May God bless you and your family.

**Kate Lorraine** - Girlfriend, you and I have known each a couple years now. Your "A Mist Over Winhil" was the very first S/R fic that I read. It touched me, and will forever remain one of my favorite stories of all time. I wish you the best in everything that you do, and hopefully you can take some times out of your busy schedule and write some more, we miss your stories. God bless you, Kate.

If I left anyone out, I sincerely apologize, my mind is pretty scattered right now, with all the drugs and treatments I'm undergoing. I can feel that I don't have much time left, and I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me or sad, the best thing you can do is go on, live your life for what it is - a gift. I did my time, found a woman that I love with all my being and will hopefully see again some day. In closing I leave you with this....

_"Whatever you do in this life, remember that nothing is at seems...we all change, we all grow, we all learn that we are here for a reason, it might not be the reason you thought it would be, but it's something...make the most of it. Because, you don't get to push that rewind button and try it all over again...just remember to live."_ - My father (The last words he spoke to me before he passed away in 1995)

P.S. - If you see a shooting star...it doesn't hurt to believe...so make that wish...

Brian "Azrieal" Thompson


End file.
